Hanging In Your Hands
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: Five years ago, Jennie and Dean said goobye. Little did they know, that it wouldn't be for good. Jennie calls Dean up in need of his help with something Supernatural. Will Dean be able to handle the other man in her life? Sequel to Crash Into Me. Dean/OC
1. In Five Years, A Lot Can Happen

"_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo. Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino. Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho y después me despierten tus besos…"_

**~Flashback~**

After Dean left, I was left a mess. Maybe I was making a mistake. Seeing him confirmed that I still had feelings for Dean. We still had unfinished business… But I loved Daniel too. I had started a relationship with Daniel not knowing that it'd end up this way. I looked at the wedding dress that was lying on the bathroom floor in the residents' lounge. I took a deep breath and stripped off my scrubs again, tossing them on the floor. I picked up the dress and tried it on again.

I didn't think this would be my wedding dress but maybe just the idea. Maybe trying on the dress would make it more of a reality that I was marrying Daniel. And I did! There was no doubt about it. But part of me was still with Dean. And that kiss… But I couldn't hurt Daniel. Not after everything we had been through and all he had given up for me… I knew it sounded terrible and selfish but honestly, I was at loss right now. I looked up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't quite sure what came over me, but all of a sudden, I started crying.

"Oh my God…. Oh my God!" I gasped. The tears escalated and I was becoming a mess. I heard the door open and close and I turned around to see who it was. Luckily, it wasn't some random person that'd look at me weirdly, but it was Bradley.

"Woah, Jen, are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. I collapsed in his arms and began to sob hysterically. Bradley just held me and let me cry. I think that we both knew that I needed this so he didn't ask questions or anything. He just held me.

"B-b-Bradley. I can't breathe. I can't, I have to get this wedding dress off I-, just, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed. Bradley helped me as I practically tore the dress off, leaving me in my underwear. I took a couple of deep breaths once the dress was off.

"Here," Bradley said, handing me my scrubs.

"Thanks," I replied. I put them on and then sat against the wall, staring into thin air, aimlessly.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Bradley asked.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at once?" I asked back, looking over at him.

Bradley sighed, "Does this have anything to do with Dean?" I shot him a look. How did he know? "Katie told me.

"Oh… and yes, it does. He just left. Things just feel so… unfinished. But I love Daniel. I know I do. He's great and yes, I want to be married to him it's just…" I stammered.

"You never finished loving Dean," Bradley replied.

I nodded silently.

"He's gone now though. He's seeing someone else. I just needed to say goodbye. I guess… I guess this is the part where I finish loving him," I said, determined. I was saying these words aloud almost for myself rather than for Bradley.

"Jennie, wait, I don't want you to make any rash decisions. I think you need some time to think about things. Don't marry Daniel just because you feel obligated to," Bradley said.

I nodded, "I know."

**~End Flashback~**

"Wow it's like we can't get away. The minute we move out, we're right back in your house," Katie said, dissatisfied.

"What's been going on?" I asked.

"I don't know just weird scratching noises and the lights have been acting up lately. We even called an electrician and he said nothing was wrong with the lights," Katie replied.

"You guys, I told you I was taking care of it," I assured.

"But how are you going to fix it?" Katie asked, peeved.

I understood that she and Bradley have been through hell and back. They had broken up and gotten back together about a billion times over the past five years and now that they were finally married, they were having house issues. The house that they had bought had appeared to be perfect but after a few weeks of being in it, weird things started happening. They thought it was pests or electricity issues but I knew better. Once they told me about what was going on, I recalled a story that Dean had told me about demon hunting so I called Dean last night and he said he'd be coming to the hospital today.

"Don't worry about it," I replied.

"Sorry I snapped I just, it felt like everything was falling into place and now this. Maybe it's a sign," Katie sighed.

"It's not a sign, Katie! You and Bradley are meant to be. Don't even think that way," I said.

"I guess, I don't know. Look I should get going. I have surgery soon," Katie said.

"See you later," I said back.

Once Katie was gone, I checked my watch. It was right about time for me to meet up with Dean. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach as I walked to the lobby. I hadn't seen him in five years and we hadn't exactly left it on a good note. Well it wasn't like it was bad but it was really… depressing. We thought we were saying goodbye. Calling him last night took so much. I could barely get it out of my mind.

**~Flashback~**

I had called Sam first but there was no answer and I decided not to leave a message. Part of me felt like I was being facetious but if anything happened to Katie and Bradley I would never forgive myself if I knew that there was something that I could've done to help. I then stared at my phone. Could I really do this? The sad thing was, part of me wanted to do this. On impulse, before I could stop myself, I dialed his number and pushed send. I could press end now but what was the use?I took a deep breath and then pressed the phone to my ear, just listening to the phone ring. He wasn't picking up. This was stupid. Why the hell was I calling him? He didn't want to hear from me! I was about to hang up when all of a sudden there was an answer on about the last ring.

"Hello?" that deep, manly voice asked, surprised. Oh right, he had caller ID. I was so stupid. I almost wanted to just hang up now but once again, he had caller ID.

"Hi," I said, swallowing hard. I could feel my mouth getting dry.

"Jennie?" he asked.

"Yeah, hi," I replied.

"Uh, hi, what's going on?" he asked. He seemed to be really caught off guard but if I were in his situation I probably would be too.

"Um, you might remember them. Katie and Bradley are good friends of mine and they just bought a house together," I started.

"Of course! What's up?" Dean asked.

"Well the house has been having some issues: weird scratching noises, lights flickering, misplaced object. It kind of seemed up your alley so I uh, I decided why not call you," I explained, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

There was a switch in Dean's voice. He sounded determined and almost worried about me, "Yeah I'll be there by tomorrow."

"You can do that?" I asked.

There was a long pause before he finally said, "Yeah, I'll be there. How's three at the hospital?"

"That sounds great. I'll take off work and we can go over together," I said.

"Jennie, maybe you shouldn't come with me," he started.

"Dean look, they're my friends. I want to," I replied.

There was another long pause before he said, "Yeah alright. I'll see you."

"You too," I replied before hanging up. What had I just done?

**~End Flashback~**

I waited in the lobby of the hospital nervously. I glanced at my watch. He was late. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe something had happened. Ugh, I needed to stop worry so much! And that's when it happened. Dean came through those two automatic sliding doors and there he was, just standing there. He looked good. My heart raced and I fought the urge to jump for joy. I shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Hi," I greeted, seeing him and trying to contain myself.

"Hi," he replied.

There was a moment of awkwardness but I hugged him lightly.

"So uh, thanks for coming. It means a lot actually. It's possible that it's nothing but I just want to be safe. Also, Katie and Bradley don't know about... Well they don't know about you or what you do," I explained, almost apologetically.

"It's no problem and it's better safe than sorry," Dean said.

"Okay. Well um, how are you?" I asked. After saying that, I felt like an idiot. We hadn't even said that we were friends the last time we saw each other. We had said goodbye. And that kiss… It was something I never forgot, no matter how hard I tried to tell myself it was just goodbye. It felt a whole lot more than goodbye.

"I've been good," he replied.

"And coming here was not a problem?" I asked, trying to see friendly.

"No, I uh, I've actually been… living here," Dean replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked, caught off guard. I could feel all the blood rush to my face.

"I uh, I moved to Seattle about a year ago," he replied, hesitantly.

Well, slap me in the face, why don't you? He had been here for a year and no call? Then again, we had never said we'd be friends. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a small voice and a pair of arms wrapping around my legs.

"Mijo, qué esta haciendo aqui? (Son, what're you doing here?)" I asked, a smile creeping on my face. I picked the little boy up into my arms and he wrapped his small legs around my waist.

"No me gusta la guardería, (I don't like daycare)" the little boy pouted.

"Necesitas quedarte en la guardería, (You need to stay in daycare!)" I said back.

"Por qué no puedo quedarme con abuelo? (Why can't I stay with grandpa?)" the Little boy asked back.

"Por qué abuelo esta enseñado, querido, (Because Grandpa is teaching, dear)" I replied.

"Quién es? (Who is this?)" the boy asked, looking at Dean. Lucas gave Dean somewhat of a dirty look and I chuckled. Lucas was always very protective of me. I looked back at Dean. He looked overwhelmed and slightly confused.

"Lucas, this is Dean. Es un… amigo de yo. (He is… a friend of mine.) Dean, this is my son, Lucas," I introduced.

Now Dean looked just as shocked and almost horrified as I had when he had told me that he was living here.

"Y-your son?" Dean stammered, shocked.

"Yes," I answered. We had really gotten off to a terrible start.

"Oh wow, congratulations," Dean swallowed.

"Mijo, quiero que vuelvas a la guardaria, por favor (Son, I want you to go back to daycare, please)," I begged, setting Lucas down on the ground.

"Lucas! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Nurse Jane exclaimed, seeing Lucas.

"Sorry. I just wanted to come see my mom," Lucas replied, shyly. I looked at him in disbelief. He was playing the whole innocent, shy card with the nurse so that he wouldn't be in trouble. Where had he learned that from?

"Okay well now that you've seen her we should get you back, silly," Nurse Jane said.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Go back with, Jane," I encouraged, kneeling down to be on my son's level.

"Adios, mama. Te amo, (Bye, Mom. I love you)," he said.

I smiled, "Te amo tambien (I love you too.)," I felt his little arms wrap around my neck and kiss my cheek before he left with the nurse back to the daycare that they hospital held.

"Ready to go?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah," he replied, still in shock. I knew there'd be a lot that we had to talk about later.

"_Maybe it was no coincidence for us to meet. Maybe this was destiny. I want to fall asleep in your chest again and then be awaken by your kisses..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here's chapter one of the sequel! I sure threw you a curve ball, huh? So, a lot of the sequel incorporates Spanish. I've decided to just write in right next to the Spanish, English text in the parentheses. Happy reading and let me know what you think! Also, the title of the chapter comes from the song Colgando en Tus Manos (Hanging in your hands) by Carlos Baute and Marta Sanchez. I'll post a line at the top in Spanish and then the English at the bottom of the page like this chapter. The song pretty much describes them at the moment... I hope things don't get too confusing…


	2. You Wouldn't Have Made A Bad Hunter

"_Tu sexto sentido aún sueña conmigo, se que pronto estaremos unidos. Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo, se que pronto estaré en tu camino…"_

Neither Dean nor I spoke on the way to Bradley and Katie's house. Honestly, I was still shocked about the fact that he had been here for a year. Well, I was more hurt and almost angry than shocked now. He must've been feeling the same way about the fact that I had a four year old son. I recognized the look on Dean's face. It was his: this is business only face. The only time we talked was when I was giving him directions. We pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car, looking at the house. There was another car there already and a tall man with brown hair made his way towards us.

"Did you get the stuff?" Dean grumbled at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"What stuff? Hi, Sam," I said.

"Jennie," he smiled, before hugging me. "These are bags of powder to banish the poltergeist that's been bothering the house. I checked it out earlier and it's definitely a poltergeist. We have to put them in the walls at these north, south, east, and west coordinates." Sam showed us the blue prints that somehow he had obtained.

"Okay sounds good," I replied.

"Wait, Dean, she's helping?" Sam asked.

"She wanted to," Dean mumbled. Sam gave us both a weird look but I guess he figured that there was some kind of awkwardness between us.

"I want to help. They're my friends," I said back.

Sam nodded, "Well alright then. Everybody take a drill and we'll get started. I'll take the west coordinate, Jennie you take the south and Dean can take the East. Whoever finishes first will go to the north coordinate." We all nodded before going into the house. "And be careful. Whatever is plaguing them isn't going to be too happy that we're trying to banish it."

"Yeah, she's got it, Sammy," Dean said, seemingly agitated.

I found where Sam had wanted me to drill and I began drilling quickly. The work was surprisingly neat and even. I guess that's what happens when you're a surgeon. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash. It was the sound of a lamp breaking. Then someone fell. Was everyone okay? I turned around only to feel something being wrapped around my neck. And then it pulled. I gasped for air as soon as I realized the lamp cord was choking me. My first thought was to reach for the bag. I reached for the powder bag, throwing it into the hole that I had drilled in the wall. Suddenly, the lamp had released and I could breathe again. I panted, after the feeling of being choked.

I began sealing up the wall. There was a loud yell from the other room. I got up immediately and ran into the room where the sound had come from. There was Dean, lying on the floor with blood on his forehead. Just then, I spotted the bag. I lunged for it, only to be dragged away by some odd force.

"Damn it," I swore, being thrown against a wall. I lunged for the bag again but I still couldn't make it. Just then, I saw Sam swoop in and throw the bag into the hole drilled into the wall. All of this should probably be scaring me but instead, I was running straight into it. What was wrong with me?

"That's it," Sam said. There was a strange noise and the feeling of wind swooping in. It was almost like a giant hurricane was occurring right in the room.

"Jennie, watch out!" Sam exclaimed. Instead of listening to him, my first instinct was to throw my body over Dean's so that he didn't get hurt seeing as he was unconscious. The winds roared until finally petering out. I looked around. The house was a mess.

"We did it," Sam said.

"You two really do this every day?" I asked.

"Well not that much anymore," Sam replied.

"Oh yeah? Here, help me get him on the couch. We'll put him there, clean up, and I'll take care of him. Damn we made a mess," I said, looking around. Sam helped me move Dean onto the couch.

"Yeah, I'm actually at Stanford again for law school and Dean is uh… he's-," Sam started, anxiously.

"He's living here, yeah, he told me," I replied.

"He didn't really know if he should or not. I mean, the last time you saw each other…" Sam said.

"I know. I just, part of me wishes he had called, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's not a bad guy, Jennie," Sam replied.

"I know," I said. I went into the kitchen and got a wet paper towel to clean Dean up. "What happened?"

"He was hit and then thrown against a wall," Sam replied.

I nodded, "When he wakes up I should probably run him over to the hospital. We might want to get a head CT or-"

"I don't know if that's necessary. This stuff happens all the time. He'll be alright," Sam said.

"Oh, okay. Well, how's Stanford? That's great that you're there," I asked.

"It's great. Kind of weird adjusting to the normal life but good," Sam replied. I was having that weird déjà vu feeling. Sam and I were just talking and laughing. It felt almost as if I had turned the clock back five years ago. "You know, you did pretty well. You wouldn't have made too bad of a hunter."

I chuckled, "Well thanks but it seems like it's a little too later for that."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Dean stirred. He rubbed his head before slowly opening his eyes.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the couch right next to where Dean was laying down.

"Alright. Damn, my head hurts," Dean replied.

"Understandable," I chuckled a little.

"Listen, I would've called but-," he started.

"But we said goodbye and it would've been kind of weird," I completed.

"Yeah. But we could've been friends I guess, you know? I mean, we were friends before we had anything," Dean said.

I chuckled, "Except for you hit on me every chance you got."

Dean laughed too, "That's true."

"Honestly though, I'm not quite sure I would've been ready for that though," I admitted.

He sighed, "I don't know if I would've been either. Wait, what time is it?"

"It's about six, why?" I asked.

"Shit, Ella is going to kill me!" he exclaimed, getting up but immediately lying back down because it hurt.

"Who?" I asked, my heart freezing.

"My uh, girlfriend," he replied, avoiding my gaze. Wow. I always thought he would, but it was becoming real to me that Dean had a life without me. He had made one without me and I him. It had been five long years so why was this still bothering me?

"Oh, then you should go," I said, attempting to get off of the couch.

"Wait," Dean said, grabbing my wrist. "Look, she can wait. I think we need to talk about some things."

I swallowed, "Okay." I didn't want to keep Dean from his girlfriend but I also felt like we needed to talk. Things had been so tense and we had been avoiding the topics ever since we first saw each other again and it was just time to get everything out in the air again.

"So you have a son," Dean started, clearing his throat.

"So you've been living here for a year," I said back.

"Touché," Dean replied.

"He's three years old. Daniel was Columbian so I speak Spanish to him. He's… everything I have now. He was born just a year after Daniel and I were married and, well, we were so happy. Lucas is really spectacular and as you can see, stubborn as hell," I said. I chuckled a little at Lucas' episode earlier today when he refused to go back to daycare and then played shy when the nurse came over.

"How is he by the way?" Dean asked.

"Lucas is really smart he-," I started.

"I meant Daniel," Dean interjected.

"He's uh, he's dead," I admitted.

Just then, Dean's face went soft, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's, thanks. Remember how I told you he was a trauma surgeon? Well they needed more doctors so Daniel went up to Iraq. He was uh, he died saving people in the field… that's what they tell me," I explained. It was still a bit hard for me to talk about.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"It's fine. It's not like you did anything. But Holden moved here two years ago so he's been a big part of Lucas' life," I said back.

"Holden's living here now?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, Holden is Lucas' abuelo… his grandfather," I replied. "So what about you? Girlfriend? What happened with the woman you were seeing or is this the same woman but you two just relocated to Seattle?"

"No, it's a different woman. It… didn't work out between Lisa and me. Just with hunting and everything, it couldn't work. I didn't want Ben to become a hunter like me so… I had to leave. I'm seeing this other girl now, Ella. It's been about four months now," Dean replied.

"That's great," I said.

"Sure," Dean replied.

"Well I shouldn't keep you waiting longer but thanks a lot for doing this for me. Honestly, I didn't think I'd be ready to be friends with you yet but… I don't know, I'm starting to change my mind," I said. "Only if you want to, though."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I'd love that."

"So… why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I think Lucas will really like you," I invited.

"Sounds great," Dean replied.

The two of us exchanged smiles and got lost in each others' gaze. Dean leaned in close to me and I opened my mouth to say something and stop him but nothing came out. There it was again: that weird déjà vu feeling and those all too familiar sparks being reignited. What the hell was he doing?

"You're kind of sitting on my jacket," Dean said.

"Oh, right, sorry!" I exclaimed, getting off of the couch and off of his jacket. I picked it up from the couch awkwardly and handed it to him. "Here, you probably want this."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled.

"Thanks for this, Dean," I said.

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

I told Bradley and Katie the truth about Dean and Sam. They barely believed me at first but then were grateful because we had fixed the house. Now I had to figure out why I had invited Dean to dinner tomorrow night.

"_Your sixth sense still dreams of me, I know that we will be together soon. Your naughty smile lives with me, I know I will soon be in your way…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So the man in her life? Lucas. Gotcha there. Stay tuned to find out if Dean will get along with Jennie's son!


	3. Catching Up with Dean Winchester

Dinner was almost all ready when there was a loud knock at the door. Lucas was playing with his toy cars on the floor of the living room while I could watch him from the kitchen. Lucas looked up when he heard the knock.

"Quien esta a la puerta? (Who's at the door?)" he asked me, curiously.

"Mijo, remember when you met that man the other day?" I asked, going to answer the door.

"Si (Yes)," Lucas said suspiciously.

"One moment, Lucas," I said, pausing him so that I could let Dean in.

I opened the door and there stood Dean Winchester. I got the same déjà vu feeling that I had before but only this time I had to remind myself that he was seeing someone else. He had a girlfriend and I, well I was a mother. Did I still have feelings for him? It was very possible. I took a deep breath, pushing all of my thoughts out of my mind. For now, I was just a friend and nothing else. We were starting over and become friends again. I was not going to screw this up.

"Hi," I greeted, smiling as soon as I saw Dean.

"Hey," Dean said looking around at the house.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, feeling stupid already.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled. Dean walked into the house and looked around. "Wow. Not a thing has changed."

"Oh yeah, I don't really have much time to change stuff around. Well, I mean there is the addition to the kid stuff but it's pretty much the same as you last saw it, which is bad because that was five years ago," I rambled. I blushed. "And I'm just going to stop talking now before I say anything else."

Dean chuckled at my rambling, "No it's cute. Where is the little guy, anyways?"

"In the living room playing with his toy cars," I said.

"A boy after my own heart," Dean said back.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that your car is a total babe. Maybe you could show him it later? Lucas loves cars," I suggested, hopefully.

"Definitely," Dean said, glancing over at me. This felt weird. Dean was coming over for dinner to meet my son and I wanted more than anything for my son to like him.

"Alright well Lucas is here and I'm just going to finish up dinner," I said back. "You don't mind watching him?"

"Not at all," Dean replied.

Dean bent down to Lucas' level, then beginning to sit on the ground and looking over each car that my son was playing with.

"Hey, I'm Dean. Do you remember me? I met you at the hospital the other day. I'm a friend of your mom's," Dean started.

"No me gustan los novios y tu estas un novio! (I don't like boyfriends and you are a boyfriend!)" Lucas accused. Dean looked taken aback that the small boy seemed angry at him. Not only that, but Dean seemed overwhelmed that Lucas was shouting at him in Spanish. I chuckled.

"No, solo un amigo, (No, only a friend)" I reassured, chuckling a little.

Dean looked up at me a little confused, "Huh?"

"He was just asking you if you were my boyfriend. Well he was kind of accusing you but I reassured him that we were just friends," I replied.

"Gotcha. Yeah, I'm just a friend of your mom's. No worries. Hey, that's a really cool car. You know, my brother has that car," Dean started, picking up one of the toy car.

"That's so cool! Can I see it? Puedo verlo? (Can I see it?)" Lucas asked. Dean raised his eyebrows and I could tell that he was thinking 'what the hell did I just get myself into?'. "Can I see it?" Lucas repeated as Dean just looked at him with a dumb look on his face.

"Well maybe if he ever comes to visit Seattle. He's in law school right now in California," Dean replied. "Bummer, huh?" I laughed a little seeing the two interact.

"Yeah but that's okay. My mom and I went to California once but we just went to the beach. What kind of car do you have?" Lucas asked.

"It's a '67 Chevy Impala. I don't think you have any- oh, here it is!" Dean said, picking another one of the toy cars out of his pile.

"You have _that_ car? That's so cool! How do you have that car?" Lucas asked.

"My dad gave it to me, actually," Dean replied, proudly.

The over timer went off and I pulled the lasagna out of the oven, letting it cool a little but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Dean and Lucas. If Dean and I were dating, this would be a test to see whether or not he could get along with my son, hence being marriage material – or just even worth keeping. Lucas seemed to warm up to him after he found out Dean wasn't my boyfriend and especially after the car talk. If Dean I were dating, Dean would be passing with flying colors as of now. But we weren't.

"Now, Lucas, I'm going to be honest with you here, buddy. I don't speak any Spanish. I'm actually really bad at speaking other languages other than English," Dean started.

"That's okay! I'll teach you some. Okay, here, este carro esta rojo. Rojo means red. See, easy!" Lucas replied.

"So what's this?" Dean asked, picking up a blue foam block near the cars.

"Azul," Lucas answered.

"Azul?" Dean asked, pronouncing the word with emphasis on the 'z' sound.

"No, like asul," Lucas replied, pronouncing the word with a sound of more of an 's'.

"Azul," Dean replied, copying Lucas' pronunciation.

"Si!" Lucas smiled. He then picked up the foam block and threw it at Dean's face.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed playfully, laughing and picking the foam block off of the ground and placing it away from him so that Lucas couldn't throw block at him anymore. Dean was doing really well and I was surprised. He never seemed like the kid type but it had been five years. Maybe Dean was growing up after all. Or maybe his priorities were changing. All I knew was he was not the same man that he was when we met that first day in the ER.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready," I announced although I hated breaking up Dean and Lucas. Both boys turned their heads to look at me.

"Is Dean going to stay? Can he stay, mama?" Lucas asked, happily. That was a good sign. Lucas hated almost any man that ever came over – not that I was dating anyone. But if I was, he would dislike him instantly.

I nodded, "Of course he can, querido."

"Good. I want to see his car. Also, did he tell you that he likes to play baseball, just like me?" Lucas asked, his eyes lighting up. Lucas was hooked.

"Oh, does he?" I asked, playfully.

"Si!" Lucas cheered.

I chuckled, "Alright well go wash your hands and then join us at the dinner table and you can talk to Dean all you want! Do you need help, Mijo?"

"No, I'm all grown up and I can do it all by myself!" Lucas announced before disappearing into the bathroom to go and wash his hands. Dean and I were alone now and would be for a total of about two seconds before Lucas would come rushing back into the room.

"How am I doing?" Dean asked, lowering his voice a little.

"Great. He really likes you," I said, amazed.

"Why so surprised?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, he just… doesn't usually like many guys that ever come over. Well besides Holden but that's because Holden is like his grandfather," I explained.

"I'm naturally charming," Dean shrugged. I nudged him playfully and rolled my eyes.

"I see that your ego hasn't changed one bit," I teased.

"This looks great," Dean said, glancing over the food I had prepared for dinner.

"Thanks," I said back.

Lucas came back and we all sat down to dinner. Lucas practically talked Dean's ear off and Dean seemed to actually enjoy it. Out of all the things Dean was, I never thought he'd be a kids' guy. I mean, I guess I could see it, but he really was good with kids. It was quite impressive, actually. After dinner, Lucas dragged Dean away to go watch a movie with him while I began doing dishes. I hummed to myself as I ran the hot water over the plates before loading them in the dishwasher. I knew I didn't need to worry about Lucas because Dean was in there with him. I smiled to myself. It was comforting to know that Dean was here.

"Hey," I heard a voice say, startling me.

"Oh God, you scared me," I said, turning around to see Dean.

"Sorry," Dean chuckled. "He's a great kid."

"Thank you," I replied.

"And he's smart. He's not even at that age where school is productive but you can tell that he's smart," Dean said, taking a couple of steps toward me.

"Shhh, if he hears you in here, he'll come back and drag you back into the living room," I said.

"He likes me?" Dean asked.

"He adores you. I can tell already," I replied.

"Huh," Dean sounded. "Need any help?"

"Oh no. I invited you over for dinner, not to help me clean," I said.

"No, no. Let me help. It's the least I can do. Thanks for having me over though. Lucas is great and uh, we could… catch up," Dean said back, moving a little closer to me. Was it just me or was he getting closer and closer to me every time he said something.

I wasn't quite sure what catch up meant but I was hoping that he just meant to talk. The old Dean would've implied a completely different connotation. He just means to talk although he was unusually close to me right now, hovering over me. I bit my lip but then snapped out of it. I was being ridiculous.

"You can load those into the dishwasher. So what about that girlfriend of yours? You didn't get into too much trouble?" I asked, casually.

"She was kind of pissed at me for arriving late at our date," Dean shrugged.

"Well you were hunting," I said.

"She doesn't… really know about that," Dean said back, guilty.

"Dean! You can't do that to someone!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I'm not really doing it that much anymore so… I just figured it wouldn't be relevant," Dean shrugged, innocently.

I sighed, "So she doesn't know about… well your entire life?"

"Well when you put it that way," Dean said.

"Sorry," I said back.

"No you're right. I just have trouble being honest sometimes," Dean replied.

"You never had trouble with me," I said simply, not knowing exactly what I was saying.

"Well you were different," Dean started. Of course we were different! How could I have been so stupid? "I don't know. I haven't even said 'I love you' yet so that might have to come first.

"It's been… like what four months?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"So you have time," I encouraged, even though every nerve in my body was blazing with jealousy. "I mean… do you… love her?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"I don't really know," Dean replied, shrugging. I looked down at the wet plate that I was holding. I looked back up at Dean and he looked down at me. Our faces were unusually close but neither of us seemed to mind. My breath caught in my throat for a moment. Was he going to kiss me?

"Dean, are you coming back?" a small voice asked, coming into the room and interrupting whatever was going on in here.

Both Dean and I sprang apart.

"Yeah, let me just finish washing dishes with your mom, okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay," Lucas replied, going back into the living room.

Dean cleared his throat before returning to help with the dishes. There shouldn't be any moments like that or I might just realize that I still have feelings for him.

* * *

><p>Once we had put Lucas to bed, I broke out the wine and we sat on the couch just talking.<p>

"So four months, huh? You must really like her to stay with her for that long," I teased.

"Hey, I've been with girls for longer. After Sam died, I was with Lisa for about a year before I had to leave again," Dean informed.

"Sam died?" I exclaimed in shock. But I had just seen him the other day! And even if he was back, how is it possible that he'd come back to life? That, and the fact that he had died was a shock to me.

"Yeah but uh, well long story short: this demon brought him back and he had no soul but then Death got his soul back," Dean said.

"Wow, Winchester, I forgot how interesting your life was," I said back.

He shrugged, "Well sort of four months. It's a lot more complicated than that."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well when I moved here I met Ella and she and I were together last July but back in December I found out that she was cheating on me… with my best friend," Dean started.

"Ouch, I'm sorry about that," I said.

"We got back together in February. She uh, she was really sorry, you know and I just figured that I could give her a second chance. Plus Adam got transferred to New York so we wouldn't have to deal with him," Dean replied.

"And Adam is the ex best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean grunted.

"Well it's good that you believe in second chances. I on the other hand won't even give a guy the first chance," I said.

"So you're not dating?" Dean asked.

"You must think I'm pathetic. I mean come on, it's been two years but… I don't know. I'm just not quite sure if I'm ready to see anyone yet," I replied. I could barely believe Dean and I were having this conversation. It was actually kind of nice to talk to Dean as a friend instead of a lover like in the past.

"No, you're not pathetic but maybe you should give it a chance," Dean said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Dean replied, almost forced which I found kind of strange.

"Okay, I guess I will," I said.

"So enough about me. How have things been here with you?" he asked.

"Um… pretty rough. The whole thing with Daniel and then Lucas… he was so young when it happened. I don't think he remembers him much but he asks a lot about Daniel. Other than that… work is good. Bradley and Katie are married now. Alex got a job over in Indiana. Things are starting to mellow out though and I think it's just what I need," I replied.

Dean and I talked for a little bit longer until we realized we had lost track of time.

"Wow," Dean said.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"It's late. I didn't realize. I should get going. I have work tomorrow so uh, I need to get some sleep," Dean said.

"Oh, what're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm a mechanic," he replied.

"Cool, okay well, I'll see you around?" I asked, almost awkwardly.

He smiled, "Yeah. And thanks for inviting me over. It was great and uh… you really lucked out with Lucas."

I smiled, "No problem and thanks for coming over."

I gave Dean and friendly hug before letting him leave. I knew I was going to find a friend in Dean but the frustrating thing was that I knew I still wanted more.

* * *

><p>"So how'd last night go?" Bradley asked.<p>

"Well. Lucas loved him which is a surprise," I replied.

"I know. It even took him a while to warm up to me," Bradley said.

"Yeah… but we talked about some stuff. It was good. He has a girlfriend now though," I said back.

"You still like him don't you?" Bradley asked, suspiciously.

"No," I replied. "No, I don't." This was a declaration. I was going to make it true.

"Hey, are you on your lunch break?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Dean. Speak of the devil! He actually startled me.

"Hi," I said rather loudly. I realized I was shouting and I laughed it off. "Hi, yeah I am. Sorry, you scared me there. What're… you doing here?"

"Oh, turns out the coffee place near me is the coffee place near you," he said, holding out a paper cup with the starbucks emblem on it.

"Huh, well thank you. You know my coffee order?" I asked.

"We dated once. I guess it probably hasn't changed," Dean replied.

I giggled, "Well thank you. What's up?" I asked as Dean and I walked to the quad of the hospital. There was a nice bench for the both of us to sit down on.

"Not much I was just going to get coffee and saw the hospital and uh, well I ended up here," Dean said. It was an almost nervous, goofy, cute way that he explained how he ended up here at the hospital that made me giggled again.

"Well you're welcome here anytime. Lucas couldn't stop talking about you, by the way. He wants you to come over again," I started.

"Oh does he?" Dean asked.

"Mhm. He practically begged me to invite you over again," I replied.

"Well you can tell him I'd love to if it's okay with his mom," Dean replied.

I chuckled again. I then remembered why I loved being around Dean. It was just the way he made me feel. I was relaxed but at the same time over the edge when I was with him. We got along well and we laughed together, even if it was over nothing.

"It's definitely okay with me," I said.

"Alright well let me check when I'm free. How does Thursday sound to you?" Dean asked, happily.

"I think it sounds great," I replied.


	4. A Day At The Zoo

"Ugh, where are my keys?" I exclaimed in frustration. I sighed when I found them on the table next to door, where they always are.

"When can we go?" Lucas asked, running up towards me.

"Maybe this weekend? I'm so sorry but I got called in to work today. Do you remember when I told you about what a transplant is? Well, we finally got a new organ so we have to do the transplant as soon as possible. I'm sorry, querido," I explained.

"It's okay but can we go some other time to the zoo?" Lucas asked.

"Yes of course we can," I replied.

"Why can't I just stay at Abuelo's?" Lucas asked.

"I can't get a hold of him right now. I think he might still be sleeping and he might be doing things today. You'll just have to come with me to the hospital for now," I replied.

Lucas pouted, "Okay. But can I bring my favorite books?"

"Yes!" I said, a smile widening across my face. Lucas was still learning to read but he still loved his books. He really liked Dr. Seuss, especially the pictures.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "Do you want me to get it, mama?"

"No, mijo. Yo puedo (I can)," I replied.

"Okay," Lucas said. He ran into the kitchen to get his little book bag on before we were about to leave for the hospital.

"Hi," I said, surprised to see Dean standing in my doorway.

Dean and I had actually been seeing each other a lot more often. Sometimes he'd come over for dinner and other times it'd be just me and him but Lucas loved him. We were friends now. Things were good between us. Other times he'd stop by the hospital or I'd stop by whatever construction site he'd be at.

"Can I come in?" Dean asked. "I got you coffee."

"Thank you so much. Uh, now's not really a good time. I was supposed to take Lucas to the zoo today but I got called. My patient finally got a heart and we need to do the transplant as soon as possible," I explained.

"Oh, well I could take him," Dean said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, surprised that he was offering.

"Yeah, I thought you had today off and so I was going to surprise you with coffee this morning," Dean replied. "I'm off today too and definitely wouldn't mind taking him."

"Wow, uh, sure. That'd be great actually," I replied. "You really don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did," Dean replied.

I smiled, "Thank you so much. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure," Dean said. I had to stop the wide grin that was about to spread across my face. Dean really was full of surprised.

"Wait, does a car seat even fit in the Impala?" I asked, almost teasingly.

"Yes," Dean reassured. I laughed. I was being such a mom.

"Mijo, quieres que Dean te lleve al zoológico? (Son, do you want Dean to take you to the zoo?)" I asked.

"Si, si! Quiero que Dean venga al zoológico, (Yes, yes! I want Dean to come to the zoo!)" Lucas smiled.

"Fantastico," I replied.

"Dean, can we go to the zoo today?" Lucas asked, excitedly.

"Of course we can, buddy. You know I've always wanted to go see the monkeys but I've never gotten the chance to," Dean replied.

"Me gustan los monos también," Lucas said.

"He says he likes the monkeys too," I informed.

"Ah. Well we better get going before they all fly away," Dean said, trying to get Lucas' energy up.

"Monkeys can fly?" Lucas asked in amazement.

Dean chuckled, "No, I'm just messin' with you."

I laughed, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's no problem," Dean said. 

* * *

><p>"He even took Lucas to the zoo this morning, voluntarily. He really likes Lucas," I said as Katie, Bradley, and I sat at a table outside during lunch. The wind made the warm, sticky July heat actually bearable to sit outside today.<p>

"Yeah," Katie said.

"Mhm, definitely," Bradley added.

"What?" I asked as the two exchanged glances.

"Nothing," Katie said. Katie and Bradley exchanged glances before looking back to me.

"Yeah, nothing," Bradley replied. What were they not telling me?

"Come on, you two. I know those looks. You both have something to say but you're not going to say it at my expense. What is it?" I asked.

Bradley sighed, "Do you really think this has to do with Lucas?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, I mean, I think he genuinely does like Lucas and you two say that they're great together but haven't you ever thought that he still has feelings for you? I mean, you see him almost every day and he comes over for dinner a lot," Katie said.

"So? We're friends," I said back.

"And you two go out for dates. He shows up at the hospital to surprise you. This morning he showed up to surprise you. Friends… don't really do that," Bradley replied.

"We do not go out on dates!" I exclaimed.

"Okay fine you guys see each other, do dinner, and talk," Katie said.

"Okay, just because you two are married now does not mean that you're the almighty gurus of love. Seriously... that doesn't mean we're dating. He has a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"So? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for him," Katie replied.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll admit that I'm still attracted to him but I don't think it's what you guys are thinking."

"We've seen you two together," Bradley said.

"Look, you never really had real closure. It's understandable," Katie added.

"Fine, if you guys need proof that we're not heading in that direction than I'll invite him to the medical dinner tomorrow night," I said.

"Good," Bradley said.

"Brilliant idea, actually," Katie agreed.

"You guys will see that we're friends. Good friends," I said.

"And if there's anything else there than we get as many I told you so's as we want," Bradley said.

"Fine," I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean's POV~<strong>

"You don't live in a house?" Lucas asked, confused. I got out my keys and unlocked my apartment.

"No, I live in an apartment. It's basically for people who don't need a lot of space so they buy one of these instead of a house," I explained.

"Hm, that's cool," Lucas said. He walked into my apartment and looked around, plopping himself right down onto the couch.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I asked, playfully. I looked over the edge of the couch to see Lucas curled up in a ball with his eyes closed. "Are you tired?"

"Mhm," Lucas replied.

"Well you could always take a nap. Do you want to sleep on the couch?" I asked.

"Sure," Lucas replied.

I then went into my bedroom and got him a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet.

"Hey, kiddo, look what I got you," Dean said. Lucas opened one eye and saw the blanket and pillow.

"Thanks, Dean," Lucas said. I placed the pillow behind his head and he adjusted the blanket.

"You're welcome," I said back.

I then sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine from the table and flipped through it. Today had been great. Lucas and I had had a lot of fun at the zoo and then I had taken him back here. He was a good kid. I even ended having to read him books on the bench before we left. He was also thrilled to ride in the Impala. Part of me kind of wishes I had stayed and fought for Jennie. Maybe this would've been our life. Our kid. I turned the TV on at a low volume so that Lucas wouldn't wake up. About an hour later, I fell asleep too.

"Hey, so I know we've kind of been in a rut for a while but I've got the perfect way to get us out of it," I heard a voice say, waking me up. I turned around to see my girlfriend coming through the door.

"Shh," I said.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked.

I nodded my head at Lucas, "He's still sleeping."

"Why is there a sleeping kid on your couch?" Ella asked, confused.

"My friend Jennie had to go back to work and I told her that I'd watch Lucas," I replied just above a whisper.

"Wait a second, your ex girlfriend, Jennie?" she asked.

"Yeah. I told you about her," Dean replied.

"The one you've been spending time with a lot over the past month?" Ella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ella scowled.

"No, that's something," Dean replied.

"Don't worry about it," Ella replied.

"Dean, is my mommy back?" Lucas asked, waking up.

"No, but there's someone I want you to meet. Her name is Ella," Dean said.

"Hi," Lucas said, seeing Ella.

"Hi," she replied, uncomfortably. I shifted in my seat. Did she not like Lucas?

"No me gusta la novia," Lucas whispered in my ear.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I got up to get it. There Jennie stood. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she looked tired from surgery but to me she was stunning as ever. These were terrible thoughts for me to be thinking with my current girlfriend in the other room.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, thank you again for taking Lucas. I literally don't know what I would've done without you. Well, Lucas would've had to stay the day at the hospital with me and I think he'd much rather but with you at the zoo," Jennie said, walking into the apartment. She looked around. "How was he?"

"Great. I think he really liked the monkeys," I smiled.

Jennie chuckled. I loved the sound of her laugh. Ah, bad Dean!

"Well uh, Lucas took a nap but he's up now," I said, mentally slapping myself in the face. This couldn't be happening. I didn't want to feel like this.

**~End Dean's POV~**

LINE BREAK

"Oh that's great. Listen, I-," I started.

"Hi, we haven't met. I'm Ella," a girl said, coming from what seemed like nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Jennie," I said.

"So I've heard," she replied, coldly. I swallowed. Awkward.

"Jennie this is uh, this is my-," he started.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said, possessively.

"Mama! Podemos irse? Nos divirtimos mucho hoy! Me gusta el zoológico. (Mom! Can we go? I had so much fun today! I like the zoo)," Lucas said, running over to me. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Muy bien, mijo. Estoy contenta que tienes divertido. Dean es muy muy simpatico a llevarte al zoológico, Great, son. I'm happy you had fun. Dean is very nice to take you to the zoo)," I said.

"Gracias, Dean," Lucas said back.

"De nada," Dean replied. I gave him a look. I was surprised that he was using Spanish.

"Espera! (Wait!)" Lucas said.

I put him down, thinking he had forgotten something but instead, he ran over to Dean and wrapped his arm around Dean's leg, hugging him.

"Once again, thank you so much and uh, nice meeting you," I said to Ella although she had been nothing but cold and possessive which I guess she had a right to but it was still rude.

I carried Lucas out of the room. Today seemed to have gone really well.


	5. A NotDate

"_Cuidado, cuidado, no perderé la esperanza de estar contigo..."_

**~Dean's POV~**

"Well thank God that's over with," Ella said.

"What?" I asked.

"The kid?" Ella replied.

"What about Lucas?" I asked.

"Nothing he's uh, he seems like a great kid," Ella replied, fakely.

"You don't like kids… do you?" I asked, suspiciously.

"No. I'm so glad that you don't want kids either," Ella replied.

"Wait, since when did I say that?" Dean asked.

"Um since we first started dating. You do that whole, I'd be a terrible father therefore I don't want kids thing," Ella replied, almost defensively.

"Oh. I don't know, I'm starting to think that maybe I was wrong. I think I do want kids. I'm surprised you don't," Dean replied.

She shrugged, "They're a pain in the ass. So are we going to do this or what?" She pulled off her shirt and then walked towards me.

"Um sure," I replied.

I had to admit, Ella was hot and we did go together nicely but it just hadn't been the same for a while. I had decided to give her a second chance but our relationship had been really odd after the first month or so. And then Jennie showed up and I haven't been able to get her off of my mind. And I was pissed at Adam for cheating…

**~End Dean's POV~**

* * *

><p>Lucas had fallen asleep, despite his nap. Dean's girlfriend had seemed kind of hostile so I hadn't asked him to the medical dinner. I now debated whether I should or not but reminded myself that this was just as friends so it wasn't like it'd be a big deal anyways. I opened my cell phone and dialed his number, pressing the talk button. For some silly reason, I was kind of nervous. I mean, what was the worst thing he could do? Say no. And if he said no would it be that big of a deal? No, right? Dean finally answered on the last ring.<p>

"Hey," he answered.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Okay so I know this is last minute but there is this medical dinner tomorrow night. The chief is stepping down and it's kind of a 'pass the torch' ceremony. Dr. Stevens is being announced as the new chief of surgery and I uh… was wondering if you'd be my date… as friends of course!" I explained.

There was a bit of a pause as if he were deciding, "Yeah, sure."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing going on. I'll be there. What time?" Dean asked.

"Seven," I replied.

"So I'll pick you up at six thirty?" he asked.

I smiled, "That sounds great."

"Okay, I'll see you then, Jennie," he said. I was about to end the phone call but Dean kept going. "How's Lucas?"

"Sleeping now, actually. He wouldn't stop talking about the zoo. He really likes you, you know?" I asked.

Dean smiled, "I'm glad he had fun."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Dean replied.

There was a moment of silence before either of us hung up. We were going just as friends so why was I so giddy about it?

* * *

><p>"Perfect, Taylor. Good work today everyone," I said as we had just wrapped up another surgery. I had picked an intern to come help with the procedure and she had done very, very well. A couple of nurses helped me out of my surgery robe and I stripped off the bloody gloves, throwing them in the trash. I went into the scrub room and washed my hands, thoroughly. I went to the nurses' station on floor four, my scrub cap still on.<p>

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Dean.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Thought I'd stop by with some coffee," Dean answered, shrugging innocently. Dean offered up the starbucks coffee cup out to me and I gladly took it.

I smiled, "You know, you are going to keep me up all night Winchester."

"Yeah, I will," Dean smirked.

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what he had said, "Not that I meant, I just, you're always bringing me coffee and the caffeine and... never mind," I rambled, laughing embarrassed.

Dean chuckled, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Too often," I replied.

"Alright, well I actually have to get back to the garage but I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I'll see tonight," Dean said.

I smiled, "Yep, I'll see you tonight."

I found Katie in the cafeteria right after talking to Dean. I was on my lunch break and sat down, sighing, with a pensive look on my face.

"What is it? Out with it. I can tell. Something is bothering you," she said, immediately.

I sighed, "It's nothing it's… I met Dean's girlfriend yesterday and she was kind of a jerk. I was picking up Lucas at Dean's apartment and she was there.

"No shit," Katie replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"She's threatened by you. Isn't it obvious?" she asked back.

"I mean, I guess but she was still a jerk. I don't know, I can't even compete with that. She's tall, and leggy, and blonde," I pouted. "And he just stopped by to say hi and for coffee and... I don't know..."

"So you are into him?" Katie asked, in a very 'I told you so' tone.

"I never said that," I replied.

"Look, you said tonight that you were going as friends so go, be his friend, and just do what you guys have been doing for the past month. If he realizes that he's in love with you, believe me, he'll do something. You compromised your job for this guy, Jen," Katie said.

"I know," I sighed.

"So take a deep breath. You have nothing to worry about," Katie replied.

After work, I went home and got ready for the dinner. I put on a black dress with a white floral print. I put my hair in a half up – half down thing and then curled my hair with the straightener. I then put on a little make up: mascara, a little eyeliner, and some neutral lipstick. I slipped on my peep toe black heels and I was ready to go. It was almost 6:30 so that'd be either Holden or Dean. I carefully made my way down stairs and answered the door. It was Holden.

"Hi," I smiled, letting him come inside.

"Hello, dear. You look beautiful," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you. And thanks for agreeing to watch Lucas. Dr. Stevens is being named chief so I feel like I should be there tonight."

"You never told me that Dean was living here either," Holden said.

"Yes, well I just found out about a month ago anyways," I said back.

"Well you two always had something there. No surprise that you're bringing him as your date," Holden said.

"Woah, no. We're just going as friends," I assured.

"Sure," Holden replied, unconvinced.

"Abuelo!" Lucas exclaimed, seeing Holden.

"Hi, Lucas. Como estas? (How are you?)" he asked.

"Bien. Estoy feliz porque Dean y mama están saliendo, (Good. I'm happy because Dean and Mom are going out)" Lucas smiled wickedly.

"Solo como amigos (Only as friends)," I chuckled, rolling my eyes a little.

"Solo como amigos," Holden mocked.

Then, there was a knock on the door, "Well that'd be me." I went to open the door and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with my favorite tie of his along with slacks. He looked handsome as ever. My heart rate sped up a little.

"You look beautiful," he stammered as soon as he saw me.

"You too. I mean, you look good at least," I said.

"I want her back by nine," Holden joked.

"Hi! How are you?" Dean asked, surprised to see Holden.

"Quite fine, young man. Listen, we can do this later. You just go out and show Jennie a good time. She could use it," Holden said.

"Hi, Dean!,]" Lucas said, jumping up to give Dean a hug. Dean chuckled as he was practically toppled by my child. "Bueno suerte (Good luck)," he whispered in Dean's ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, kiddo. I'll see you later," Dean replied.

Finally, we got out of the house and made our way to Dean's car. I started to chuckled.

"What?" dean asked.

"Nothing, they're just, they keep acting as if it were a date," I replied.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's… silly," I replied.

Dean opened the door for me and held the car door out on my side, "Thank you." I tried to resist the fact that I had butterflies. Dean was being really sweet and it was kind of out of character for him. I mean, don't get me wrong, Dean was a good guy but he wasn't much for the chick flick stereotype.

"No problem," Dean replied, giving him a smile. I looked down. If this wasn't a date, why was he acting this way? And why was I feeling this way?

_"Be careful, careful. I will not lose hope of being with you…"_


	6. Bueno Suerte, Indeed

Author's Note: VERY mature chapter ahead! You have been warned. If you don't like that, then don't ready the ending part.

_"Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido. Quiero amanecer besando toda, toda tu ternura. Mi nina, mi vida, te necesito..."_

My friends actually seemed to click well with Dean. Even Dr. Stevens acknowledged the fact that he was there. The whole medical dinner went surprisingly fast. There was dinner and then the chief made a speech, announcing that Dr. Stevens was going to be the new chief. After that, we just stayed at our tables but some people got up and danced.

"Hm, that's interesting, Dean," Bradley remarked on what Dean had been saying.

"Not really. I'm just excited for the game on Sunday," Dean said.

"You're a football guy?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, I love it," Dean replied.

"Are you going for the Bears or Ravens this Sunday?" Bradley asked.

"Ravens, I guess. I'm a Packers guy by far though," Dean answered.

"No way! Me too. You should come over on Sunday to watch the game," Bradley suggested.

"Yeah, I'd uh, like that," Dean said, shooting me a look.

"I have to pee. Jennie, would you come with me?" Katie suddenly announced.

"Uh, sure," I replied, giving her a confused look. She glared at me so instead of responding I just got up and went with her.

"What was that all about?" I heard Dean ask.

"I don't know. It was probably something about how women can't go to the bathroom alone," Bradley chuckled.

"Yeah why is that?" Dean laughed. Katie grabbed my wrist, pulling my far away from them. We got into the bathroom and the door shut, heavily.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh my God, he's so into you. It's obvious, Jen," Katie squealed.

"No, that's not a good thing," I said.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Uh, because he has a girlfriend," I pointed out in a 'well-duh' tone.

"Yeah a girlfriend who sounds like a bitch!" Katie exclaimed.

I sighed, "He, well on the way here he held the door for me to the car and he just, I don't know. I've been feeling it too. But what makes you say that because I could totally be making this up. He was probably just trying to be nice!"

"Um, yeah, so he could get into your pants! Did you see that look he gave you when Bradley asked him to come over and watch football?" Katie asked. I laughed at her remark. "He gave you that 'I'm only the boyfriend, should I go?' look. Aw Jen, he's still in love with you," she gushed.

I kept silent and Katie gasped. "And you're still in love with him!" She then covered her mouth.

"I-, it doesn't matter, okay?" I responded.

"What?" Katie asked, her face falling.

"It would be wrong of me to ruin his relationship. If he wants to end it, then we'll talk but as long as he's with Ella, I can't do anything," I explained.

"So you are saying that you still love him?" Katie asked.

I sighed, "Yes. I think about him all the time and he's so great with Lucas that I can't help but want him even more. Ugh, he drives me insane. But what about Lucas? And Daniel… I don't want Lucas to forget about his father."

Katie gave me a sympathetic smile, "And he won't. Daniel was amazing but he never, he never got to be here for all of this. As for Lucas, Lucas loves Dean and honestly, I think Dean'd be a great father figure in his life."

"Yeah but, I don't know, we're just talking love. There's, we have to have a relationship first before we even get into marriage. What if it doesn't work out between me and Dean? I would hate to do that to Lucas because he really does love Dean," I said.

"You are such a worrier! You'll deal with that when the time comes but as for now, you need to focus on the present," Katie said.

I sighed, "You're right. Okay, maybe we should go back out there before either of them get worried.

"Good plan," Katie replied. The two of us walked out of the bathroom and back to the table where Dean and Bradley were still talking about football. Just then, the song Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band came on.

Katie smiled, "Oh God, I love this song. Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to," Bradley answered, getting up. I watched as the two made their way towards the dance floor and I sat down next to Dean.

"So…" Dean started.

"So…" I replied. I chuckled a little.

"So do you want to dance?" Dean asked.

"Really?" I asked back, surprised.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

The way that he had looked at me was breathtaking. It was the way he had looked at me when we had first met and the way he had looked at me when we were openly declaring our love for each other. Katie was right. Dean was still in love with me and I was still in love with him. Dean and I followed Katie and Bradley to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and the two of us swayed the music. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You know, this song is really dirty," he said, laughing as he listened to the lyrics of the song.

I chuckled, "Yeah I know. It doesn't seem like it'd be _that _song but it is. It sounds so… I don't know but it's just really dirty."

Dean laughed, "Do you remember when we played dirty scrabble?"

"We did not play dirty scrabble!" I exclaimed, giggling a little.

"Uh, yeah we did," Dean replied.

"No, you made it into dirty scrabble. Perv," I said, hitting him playfully.

It felt like we were two crazy-in-love high school kids just dancing to a song at the prom. I inhaled Dean's familiar and addictive scent. I had missed the way he made me feel. The way he'd drive me completely insane. The way that he loved me. The way that I felt when I was in love with him. Dean was right; I needed to get back into dating. The only problem was that the only one I wanted to date was taken.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Dean asked.

I lifted my head off of his chest, "Sure."

"Alright one second. I'm going to use the bathroom but I'll be back," Dean said.

"Okay," I replied, returning to our table.

Dean's phone was still on the table. It buzzed once and the screen lit up. I didn't mean to go through it but the message just kind of popped up. It was from Ella. It read: You're with her. Aren't you? We need to talk. There was a pit in my stomach. Why did I feel like the other woman? I hated this feeling.

Dean returned within minutes and so we went for our walk. I didn't know what to say to him though. The two of us went outside and walked along the pathway, stopping on a bridge over the lake. Dean leaned against the railing, looking out at the water.

"You know, I thought this whole medical dinner thing was going to be boring but it really wasn't," Dean started.

I chuckled, "Yeah I thought so too but it was actually pretty good. But listen, can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Dean asked, looking over at me.

"Look, I didn't mean to go through your phone, I mean, I didn't but a message popped up when you were in the bathroom from Ella. It seemed like she didn't know you were here with me. And when I met her it really seemed like she hated the fact that we were spending time together," I started.

"What were you doing going through my phone?" Dean asked defensively.

I sighed, "I wasn't."

"You should've never have read that. I shouldn't be here," Dean said, starting to walk away.

"Why is this making you act like this?" I asked, at almost an exclamation.

He looked at me and shook his head, "You really want to know?"

"Yes," I replied.

There was a long pause before he started to speak, "So one night, I'm going over to Ella's to surprise her. I felt like she was slipping so I just, I needed to find a way to get her back. So I go to her apartment and there are clothes on the floor. Ella is a neat freak. She never leaves clothes on the floor. There's a shirt, a bra, pants… I know what I'm about to see and I just I have this pit in my stomach. And then I see a jacket. It's the guy's jacket and its way too familiar. I then realize that I'm going to open the door and see my girlfriend and my best friend in bed together. And that's exactly what I saw."

"I'm really sorry, Dean. What happened to second chances?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Dean replied. "And then you came along and she, I don't think she was ever sure that I-"

"So what I was revenge?" I asked.

"NO!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well that's how you're making it sound," I accused.

"Jennie would you just listen? I haven't been here with you and been spending almost every moment with you just to piss her off. What I was going to say was that Ella, I don't think she was ever sure that I was over you and now I don't really know if I am either," he said.

"Oh," I said back, taken aback.

Dean sighed. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. I leaned against the bridge, staring out at the water. What was I supposed to say? We were fighting about his girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. He wasn't mine anymore. Was I really supposed to tell him that I wanted him again?

"Really, Jen? Really?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That's all you can say to me? 'Oh'. You know how hard this whole talking about my feelings thing is for me and you just, you can't open up to me. If you just don't feel the same-," Dean started.

"Dean, it's not like that," I interrupted.

"Then what is it, huh? Tell me. Look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for me anymore. If you can do it, I'll stop," Dean said. I avoided looking him in the eye because I wasn't even quite sure I was ready for this kind of confrontation. If I did what he wanted, or what he was asking me to, I would be telling a lie. I finally looked at him, right in the eye, in hopes of being able to lie to him.

Instead of telling him what I thought I wanted to say, I said: "I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that."

Dean stared at me and I stared at him back. Things weren't going the way I had planned or wanted them to. Basically, we had just told each other we still had feelings for each other. So... what were we supposed to do next? And then, instead of responding with words, Dean crashed his lips against mine. He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately, closing the gap between us. The kiss was fast, lustful, and hungry. Dean leaned me up against the bridge railing as he kissed me. I kissed him back, returning the same amount of passion and lust. My hands ran through his short, spiky, hair to his neck, his shoulders and back.

I pulled away, the both of us breathing heavily, "Um. Okay, that was um... yeah..."

"Maybe I should uh, take you home," Dean said.

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." Dean and I both seemed kind of flustered and we were also pretending that what happened didn't just happen.

Dean and I went back to his car and Dean started up the car and began driving. The radio was playing in the car and the sexual tension was incredible. We were driving down another road when suddenly Dean pulled over. We were on some back road.

"So... should we talk about this?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could do a little more than talk," Dean replied.

I sighed. There was no use. Hell, we both wanted it. I looked over at him and then just kissed him, full on. Dean seemed surprised by response. What? No, eye roll or snarky comment? No playful hit? No, I was just going to kiss him. I was sick of being reasonable and trying to be fair when it came to Dean Winchester. I spent so much time thinking about what other people would think and how they felt, but I was done with that. For once, I needed to do what I needed.

Dean, after the initial shock, pulled me into his lap, causing me to straddle him. Dean licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I gladly obliged. I opened my mouth as our make out deepened. I had missed this so much. Dean's hands moved to my zipper to my dress, undoing it with ease. He broke the kiss so that he could help my arms out of it, pushing it down so that he could see my bra. I reached down, fumbling with the zipper on Dean's pants, and undoing them. I could feel that he was already hard. I stroked him and looked him right in the eye. He bit his lip and let out a little moan. He then stopped my hand and I gave him a confused look. Did he not want to do this?

"Not yet, baby. We have all night," he said.

I smirked, nodding. Dean leaned in closed to me. I closed my eyes in pleasure. I knew this was wrong but I was so deluded with pleasure that I didn't care. I felt his left hand traveling up my leg. He moved up my inner thigh while he mumbled into my ear, "I want to try something with you."

"Uh huh," I managed to get out in consent. He moved my panties aside and smirked.

"You are so wet for me, baby," he cooed in my ear.

I just moaned as he slipped one finger into me, moving it in and out of me over and over again. I thre my head back and let out a soft moan. I returned to Dean and kissed him again. My hands went around his neck and then to the back of the seat, gripping it tightly. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he entered another finger. The kiss got more and more urgent as I got closer and closer. Dean stopped kissing me and moved to my neck. He hit my sweet spot and I was on the edge.

"Oh God... Dean! Oh my God!" I moaned. Dean helped me through my orgasm as I came down from my high. Dean's hands returned to my hips.

"How'd you like that?" Dean asked.

"Amazing," I panted. It was all I could say.

"God, you're so sexy. I've missed you," he said, staring right at my chest.

"Hm, let me help you out," I replied. I pulled off the dress, throwing it onto the floor of the bench of the Impala.

Dean was now confronted with my black bra, matching black panties, and black thigh high stockings. He looked at me as if he had never seen a woman before. I reached my hand down to take off the stockings but he stopped my hand.

"No, it's totally hot," he smirked.

"Okay," I replied, smiling. Instead of returning to my lips, Dean began to kiss my neck. He left a trail of kisses on my jaw, to my neck and then to my chest. He reached the top of my bra, licking along the edge. I moaned and threw my head back. His skilled hands undid my bra, throwing it on the floor with my dress. He moved to kiss my breast but I stopped him. "Wait, it's been all about me. Let me help you out."

He smirked, "Okay." I then kissed him, taking that as a yes.

His hands explored my body as mine traveled down to his back pocket. I pulled out his wallet and he shot me a funny look. I knew he always kept condoms in here. I smiled wickedly as I pulled out the condom, tossing his wallet onto the floor with the rest of our clothing. I placed it on the seat next to us and then began to undress Dean. First I loosened his tie and took it off, throwing it in the backseat, then his button down which I practically ripped off. He helped take off the pants and boxers while I removed my panties. I opened the condom and the kissed him, sliding it on his hard member.

I straddled Dean again and slid down onto him. The both of us moaned at the new feeling. I gasped as I had to adjust to him. It had been two years and I had forgotten how big Dean was. Dean grabbed my hips, moving me with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as we began to make love. He began to speed up the pace, pulling me down onto him a little harder.

"Dean!" I gasped.

"I love hearing you say my name like that," he groaned out. I moved my hips again, earning yet another groan from him. I smiled, triumphantly. I started to move at a slow teasing pace, causing Dean to throw his head back.

"Oh God, Jennie. Uhhh, don't do this to me. Shit..." he moaned. I leaned in to kiss him, but he flipped me over onto the seat, him on top.

"This is why women should never be in control," Dean growled.

I just smirked and kissed him. Dean began to move faster and harder which each thrust, causing me to scream out his name on almost every one. It was like his name was my mantra and I couldn't help calling it out over and over again.

"Please, don't stop, Dean! I'm s-so close," I managed to say. I could barely breathe.

"Fuck, Jennie. God, I've missed this. I've wanted this for so long..." Dean replied.

"I love you," I said. And then the release hit and I cried out in pleasure as the both of us came together. We rode out our high together until we were completely spent. We collapsed on the Impala seat, breathless and exhausted.

"I love you too," Dean said back. I looked up at him and smiled. We lay there for what felt like hours and yet not enough time all at once. We didn't say anything because all we needed to say had been said. I loved Dean and Dean loved me and that was all that mattered. Well, until reality hit. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I reached onto the floor where it was in my clutch and pulled it out. It was Holden. I glanced over at Dean, a guilty look on my face, and then answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jennie, I was just making sure that you were alright. You and Dean have been out for a while," Holden said.

"Yeah, we're actually just leaving the medical dinner. Uh, we're on our way," I said. Reality was really hitting me now. Dean and I weren't together, he had a girlfriend. I had to a son to think about. Sure, we loved each other, but this shouldn't have happened.

"Great, okay. I'll be home. And tell Lucas not to wait up for me. He won't go to sleep? Alright, we'll be back in about ten minutes. Okay, thanks Holden. Bye." I looked over at Dean and he looked over at me.

"Do you think we could uh, get back?" I asked, reluctantly.

Dean nodded, "Sure."

Dean and I got dressed silently, the only sound was the old rock songs that were playing on the radio. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I wished that it didn't have to end.

Dean and I drove back to my house and I double checked just to make sure that it looked like nothing had happened. I slipped my shoes on before getting out of the car and was surprised to find that Dean was following me. He walked me to my door, a couple of inches behind me. I unlocked the door and both Holden and Lucas were waiting up for me in the living room.

I smiled as soon as I saw Lucas, "Hey, kiddo. I'm home now and it's way past your bed time, Mr."

"I know, but I wanted to wait up for you and Dean!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Well, we're here now. Would you like to say goodnight to Dean?" I asked.

"Si, mama!" Lucas exclaimed. He hopped off of the couch and went over to Dean and hugged him. "How did it go?" he asked, secretly.

"Good. Your mom is wonderful, I hope you know that," Dean replied. I blushed at the compliment and I knew that Holden took notice of this.

"Yo se, (I know)," Lucas replied.

"Alright, it's time to put you to bed. Come on," I encouraged.

"No, I've got it," Holden replied, taking Lucas.

"Thanks," I said. Holden coaxed Lucas all the way up the stairs, leaving Dean and I alone.

"So uh, yeah. I'll call you," Dean said, awkwardly.

I nodded, even though I had a feeling that Dean wouldn't, "Tonight was um, nice. Thanks." Thanks? That's all I could come up with? Man, that was weak. "I'll uh, I'll see you later. Good night, Dean." I turned to go and let Dean leave but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back. The two of us just stared at each other and then Dean finally kissed me one last time.

"Good night, Jennie," he said, pulling away and finally leaving.

And for some reason, I had a feeling that things were about to get really complicated.

_"I want to taste all the forbidden in you. I want to catch the dusk, kissing all of your tenderness. My girl. My life. I need you.."_


	7. Quiet

It had been two days since that night and like I had predicted, Dean never called. I guess he was feeling just as guilty as I was. I felt terrible and I didn't have to go home to a significant other that I had just cheated on. The fact that he had never called though was bothering me. I had called a couple of times and had even left a message asking if we could just talk. No reply. Once again, I was surprised. Hurt? A little.

Now, I was in the ER with Bradley and Katie. I hadn't told either of them about Dean and wasn't quite sure if I wanted to. Bradley was running the ER today so the three of us occupied the desk. Katie sat in the chair while both Bradley and I leaned against the counter, looking around the calm ER room. This was definitely a first in a long time. Bradley and I turned our heads towards Katie at her crunching noises.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast," she pointed out, chomping on more chips. She crinkled the bag up and then threw it in the trash can.

"No it's not that. It's the fact that I can actually hear you chewing," I said.

"Yeah I know it's-," Bradley started.

"Shhhh!" Katie and I hushed.

"What? I'm not superstitious!" he defended.

"Yes, well we are," I said.

"Yeah, well you're also being facetious. It's quiet. See! There, I said it!" Bradley said.

"Oh Jesus," I groaned.

"Bradley!" Katie exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

"If something bad happens I blame it all on you," I accused.

"Come on, babe. Everyone knows that the minute someone says it's quiet in the ER a huge trauma comes through the door. You know better!" Katie pouted.

"Look you guys, it's just a superstition. It's not actually-," he started, until he saw the people that were coming through the door. Katie and I turned our heads in the same direction as Bradley and saw exactly what he was looking at.

It was no trauma but it would definitely be hell. There she was, lying on the gurney. They pushed her through the halls and I watched as the guys driving the ER explained to us what was happening. It was Ella who was lying on the gurney.

"She passed out at work. Her coworkers say that she'd been throwing up all morning and she's been complaining of stomach pains all week. It shouldn't be anything big but she fell and broke her wrist. Her coworker called 911 when she passed out so you should get right to work. And oh, check for a baby. We called her boyfriend. He said he'd be on his way," the ER guy informed, as Katie rushed over to meet the paramedic and to get a better understanding on what had happened to Ella.

Katie nodded her head, "Yes sir." Katie was a neonatal so this was her specialty. She shot me an apologetic look before disappearing into the hospital with Ella. Ella, Dean's girlfriend Ella. Ella, the girl that hated me. Ella, the girl who's boyfriend I had had sex with. Ella, the girl whose relationship I was ripping apart. I was sick to my stomach.

Not only that but it'd mean that I had to see Dean. God, the idea of that terrified me. What was I supposed to say? Did he think I was desperate because I had called? Lucas was miserable without Dean but I had tried to explain to him that at the moment, I couldn't see him. He understood – at least I hoped he did. I wanted to talk but at the same time, he was probably feeling just as guilty as I was – maybe even more. Therefore, I had just kept my distance and I think he and I were on the same page. But this pregnant thing? If she was pregnant, he was gone forever. Dean wouldn't do that to her. He was a good guy. I just needed to clear my head for now.

* * *

><p>I finished up some charts at the nursing station and handed them over to the nurse.<p>

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You know I don't think I'll ever get used to this rain," a voice said.

I turned around. A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes stood before me. He had an Irish accent and was quite handsome. I shot him a friendly smile. Well at least I thought it was friendly but it was probably borderline flirty.

"I don't know, I kind of like the rain," I said back.

"It's nice on occasion. It's only unfortunate when I have to get up in the morning and work when I'd much rather stay in bed all day, especially with a pretty girl like you," he smirked.

"We've just met and already you're talking about bed?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows.

"Well how else am I supposed to get you to sleep with me?" he asked.

I giggled, "A first name would be good for starters."

"I'm Adam," he said.

"Jennie," I said back, offering out my hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure," he said with a glint in his eye.

"You too," I said back. He kept contact with me by my hand but then let it go momentarily. "So are you new here?"

"Just started today. I was working in New York but before that I was here in Seattle working at the hospital just a couple of streets over," Adam explained.

"Huh. What specialty?" I asked.

"Pediatrics," he answered.

"Peds?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised," he replied.

"Nothing. No reason," I replied.

"I hope you still date coworkers," he started.

"I uh, make it a rule not to," I replied.

Adam leaned in, "Well, between you and me, darling, I've always been a rule breaker."

I was about to say something when all of a sudden, someone had swooped in and punched Adam in the face. I looked up to see who it was and saw none other than Dean, standing across from me.

"What the hell was that!" I asked.

"This is Adam," Dean growled.

Oh.

* * *

><p>"Seems like Dean and I still have the same taste in women. Don't worry, I've heard all about you," Adam said.<p>

"Then why did you hit on me?" I asked, as I tied up the end of the sutures, completing the stitches on Adam's face.

"Well I didn't know it was you but when he punched me I mean, kind of knocked some sense into me," Adam replied. He chuckled. "Literally."

I sighed, "Alright, you're good to go." Adam chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just find it funny that when he saw me sleeping with his girlfriend of a very long time, he walked away but now he sees me merely talking to you and he punches me in the face. The guy really needs to work things out for himself," Adam said.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. That was mean. He was making me have all these thoughts about Dean again.

"So?" I asked.

"Like I said, I've heard all about you," Adam replied.

"Hm, I don't think I even want to know," I mumbled back.

"Nothing bad. When we first became friends, I took him out to a bar and he got so wasted he couldn't stop talking about some married girl that he wanted to call. The day after, we talked about it over a beer. He told me you guys' story and just that you were married so I introduced him to Ella," Adam replied.

"Well, I guess we both see how well that all went," I said.

"You're a spit fire. I like you," Adam winked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little. Beep, beep, beep! Yes, saved by the bell –well, the page bell? Regardless, I didn't have to reply to Adam. I checked the page and saw that it was a 911 from Katie, "I've got to go. Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you," Adam said.

"Bye," I said back.

I hurried to Ella's room where Katie was. I came into the room and Dean was there, sitting by Ella's bedside. I stopped in my tracks but reminded myself to be brave. I took a deep breath and then kept walking. Ella looked panicked but curious and Katie looked content. Did this mean good news for me? Dean had a worried look across his face. That is until he saw me. His face softened and he looked happy to see me. I never knew this was going to hurt so much. An amazing night in the Impala and he doesn't call back. It just sucked and I hated myself for reacting this way. We weren't dating and I knew the circumstances. Why was I acting like such a teenager?

"You paged?" I asked, hiding behind my professionalism. Huh, I wondered why that sounded so familiar.

"Yeah, Ella it looks like you're not pregnant. We're going to keep you overnight but the throwing up was caused by dehydration. Your body is dehydrated and is just not accepting any nutrients you're giving it. As for the stomach cramps, are you getting your period any time soon?" Katie questioned.

"Uh yeah, I should be next week," she replied.

"See? We're just going to keep you overnight so that you can obtain nutrients through the IV but you should be free to go by tomorrow. As for the cramps, if these have been worse than usual, let us know and we'll prescribe you some medication," Katie said back.

Ella nodded, "Thank you Dr. Thompson." I smiled. Katie had taken Bradley's last name and I still found that really cute. I had never taken Daniel's last name because I wanted to finish my residency first and I kind of regretted it. I had put my career first and shouldn't have.

Dean and Ella exchanged glances and sighed with relief but Ella looked a little uneasy which made me suspicious, not that this was any of my business.

"So why did you page me?" I asked, Katie.

"Oh, you're intern is on the case," Katie replied, even though I could tell it had nothing to do with my intern.

"Right," I said.

"Okay, well we'll just leave you to your rest and just call if you need anything," Katie said. The two of us walked out of the room.

"This is good, right?" Katie asked, looking over at me. So that's why she had paged me. She wanted me to know that Ella wasn't pregnant. Sneaky, Katie... really sneaky.

"Um, yeah, sure," I replied.

"What? Wait, you're not actually into that Adam guy that Dean punched, right?" Katie asked.

"NO! I'm not. It's just, Dean and Ella are together and-," I started.

"So? Look, you proved the other night that Dean is still in love with you. Both Bradley and I could tell from the medical dinner. And you two left early... does that mean-," Katie started.

"Katie, don't even go there! Please!" I begged, desperately. I didn't need another reminder.

"Sorry," she said. "Hey, I've got surgery but just let me know if you need anything. I can tell this is really getting to you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll see ya," she said.

"Good luck in surgery," I said back.

"Thanks," she said, before we parted our separate ways.

Bradley had jinxed this day and I was going to kill him for it. Speaking of, I got a page from him. I know I needed to tell someone about this or I might as well implode.


	8. My Turn To Walk Away

"We really shouldn't be here," Bradley said.

"I know but I've had a rough day and I just need to… decompress," I sighed, staring into the glossy window.

"I bet. Are you okay? Katie said you seemed upset earlier today," Bradley said.

"I'm fine. Just... the whole Dean and Ella thing was a little shocking. She's not pregnant she's just, it's... I don't know. It stings a little," I explained.

I watched as a baby girl squirmed in her crib that she was sleeping in. Bradley and I would come to the maternity wing when we were feeling really bad and just look at the babies. It was calming and hopeful that there were still great things in the world. I thought about Lucas and smiled. I had a beautiful son. Why was I moping around? I know it sounded weird but babies just made everything better.

"Have you and Katie ever thought about it?" I asked.

"Thought about what?" Bradley asked.

"Having a baby," I answered.

"We haven't been married for that long," Bradley started.

"Neither were Daniel and I," I chimed in.

"Yes, well you and Daniel moved… exceedingly fast," Bradley replied.

"You think?" I sighed.

"I don't know. It kind of seemed like you were rushing it with him. I mean, you came back and you were already getting married, then a year later you were having a baby. Don't get me wrong, you and Daniel were great together but it all happened really quickly," Bradley said.

"I loved him… a lot," I said.

"I know you did," Bradley said back.

"You know, with this whole Dean thing and the fact that maybe I should try dating again, I just, I don't know. I don't want Lucas to forget who his father is," I confessed.

"Jen, he won't. Daniel was a hero," Bradley said.

"I know but how am I supposed to explain this? There's another man in my life but wait, here's your father. He died when you were one? It just seems a lot more complicated than that," I sighed, looking back at the babies.

"When he gets older you'll talk," Bradley said.

"I guess so," I said.

We stood there in silence for a while and the entire time I was debating whether or not to tell Bradley. I needed to but at the same time, maybe if I just kept to myself... oh who was I kidding? If I didn't tell someone, I was going to lose it.

"Dean and I had sex," I finally blurted out.

"Wha-?" Bradley asked, turning to look at me.

"We went for a walk after the medical dinner and then we kissed and went back to his car and... a lot more happened. I didn't mean for it to-, I mean, and we haven't actually talked since."

"Woah," Bradley said.

"I know," I said back. I sighed. "I feel really bad about it and I just, I really don't think Dean and I are ready to be friends. I don't know if we'll ever be ready to be friends. I think we're always going to have feelings for each other and that, well, obvious that night was an obvious sign that there's no way that we can be friends. It just sucks because Lucas loves him and-, but we can't and I needed to tell someone because I haven't and..." I trailed off. "I don't know what to do, Bradley."

"Aw, Jen, I'm so sorry," Bradley said, hugging me. He pulled me into his arms, giving me a tight, comforting hug.

"He told me he loved me..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Bradley replied. Just then, I got another page. I pulled away from Bradley and checked my pager.

"Damn it," I murmured to myself. I got up and walked to floor two where Tory, my intern who was paging me, was. Tory was working on Ella's case.

"She uh, just had some questions for you," Tory replied.

"Um, okay," I replied. This had nothing to do with cardio so I basically knew that this was personal. Tory handed me her chart and so I started going over Ella's chart in silence. Ella didn't say anything and neither did I.

"I hate kids," Ella said, finally.

I looked up from her chart, "Excuse me?"

"I hate kids," she declared, simply. "I really hate kids. I think they're loud, annoying, obnoxious, expensive… but when it was possible that I was pregnant for, God, just a moment I was almost… relieved."

"Oh?" I asked, trying to be impartial in the matter.

"If I was pregnant, Dean would have to stay," Katie said.

Honestly, I was stunned. Basically, this girl knew that she was losing him. But I couldn't be that girl. I couldn't be the home wrecker this time.

"I should get going but uh, if you have any other… questions just talk to Dr. Hastings," I said, referring to Tory. Ella didn't say anything in response. She just continued to flip through her magazine and ignore me.

"Hey, Montgomery, are you alright?" Dr. Stevens asked as he passed me in the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying not to cry right now.

"Well, I have a torn artery repair right now. You want in?" he offered. Dr. Stevens always knew how to make me feel better.

"I'd love that, actually," I sighed in relief.

He smiled, "Good. Scrub up." I nodded and went to scrub up.

The surgery went well and it was almost nice to be back at Dr. Stevens' side in the OR. It was just like old times.

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

Bradley had just finished up surgery and went to the gallery to watch a surgery. That's what a lot of people did when they had down time. They'd just go to the OR galleries and watch whatever surgery was happening at the moment. He sat down and watched Dr. Stevens and Jennie. He had to admit, they were a good cardiothoracic team together. Bradley didn't notice, but someone had just come in and sat down next to him. Bradley looked over and saw none other than Dean Winchester. He harbored a bit of hostility against him, especially after what Jennie had told him.

"She's good, isn't she?" Bradley asked, breaking the silence as he stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, she's really good," Dean replied. Dean was amazed as he watched the surgeries. He was a little grossed out but he was amazed that people were brave enough to take a life into their hands and keep it going. That was something else he loved about Jennie. She was so full of life and she wanted to give it. Things were tense with Bradley though and Dean could tell. "I take it you know."

"Please decide, for her. I don't know how much longer she can take it," Bradley said, looking over at Dean and shooting him somewhat of a glare.

Dean nodded, "I know."

**~End 3****rd**** Person POV~**

Surgery had been nice to clear my head and not have to think about anything not related to the physical human heart. But once it was over, all of my thoughts came back and I couldn't think straight anymore. As for my heart...What Ella had said in there and what Adam had said to me had been driving me crazy. It seemed as if both of them knew that Dean still had feelings for me and my feelings for him were at their boiling point. I swallowed hard and kept walking. I wondered if Dean was still in the hospital so I went the one place I knew he'd be. I went to my locker to get something before going. And there he was, standing in the doorway, just peering in.

"Viola Turner. Torn artery. Age 25. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow," I said. Dean turned around to look at me in surprise.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "It's kind of our place."

"Do you remember you used to come visit me on your days off? Man, I was stuck in this stupid hospital room and I couldn't wait to get out. And now all I want to do is turn back time and stay in that hospital bed," Dean said.

"About what happened-," I started.

"I'm sorry I haven't called," he interrupted. I nodded slowly.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I fucked up, alright? I just, I got home and I realized that I was doing the same thing that Adam had done to me. That, the whole cheating thing was a huge blow to me and I, I should've known better. I'm just as bad as him... even worse actually. I feel... awful about her... and you. I shouldn't have-," Dean started.

"It was a mistake, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let things get that far," I apologized.

"No, no, it wasn't you at all. I shouldn't have provoked you in the first place," Dean said.

"I kissed you in the car," I reminded.

Dean bit his lip, "I'm uh, I'm sorry, Jen. I really am."

I nodded, "Look, I don't want to ruin anything for you. I mean, I get that this is more about the guilt and the fact that you don't want to be Adam but for me... I just want you to be happy, okay? So if she makes you happy, you should stay with her. I don't want to fuck this up for you. You know, five years ago, you could've told me that you loved me and fought for me and I probably would've gone with you. I wouldn't be married to Daniel anymore but you gave us that chance and you walked away and I think it's time for me to do that with you." That was about the hardest thing I've ever had to say but it was only fair. Dean had given me that chance and now it was my turn.

"So you're saying that I should stay with Ella?" Dean asked, turning to me almost as if he had expected me to say something else.

"I'm saying you shouldn't end it because of me. I'm saying that if she makes you happy, don't screw this up because of me," I replied. This was so hard. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that we could just be together but I wasn't being real and practical here.

"Okay," Dean said back. Okay? What the hell did that mean?

"Um, Lucas is having his fourth birthday this weekend and we're having a little party with his friends. He uh, practically begged me to invite you. He misses you, you know? Here," I said, handing him the invitation that I had gotten from my locker. I had kept in my locker for a while in hopes that I'd get up the courage to take it over to him at the garage but since I hadn't, so now felt like an appropriate time.

"Thanks. I'd love to go. Are you sure… you're okay with this?" Dean asked.

I nodded slowly, "It's what he wants."

Dean nodded too, "Okay." There it was again. Okay. I felt heartbroken and at the same time mad. I was mad at Dean and I was mad at myself.

"And Dean, after Sunday, I don't know if it'll be a good idea for us to uh, to be friends anymore. I just don't know if I can do it," I said, fighting back tears.

"Okay," Dean said.


	9. One and Only

**Author's Note:**PLEASE listen to One and Only by Adele while you read this chapter. It is literally perfect for this and the moment. Second, check out my profile for pictures of the characters and for a soundtrack

* * *

><p>"<em>You've been on my mind<br>I grow fonder every day,  
>lose myself in time just thinking of your face<br>God only knows why it's taking me so long  
>to let my doubts go<br>You're the only one that I want…"_

The loud sounds of children yelling and running around the backyard filled my ears. I went back inside and to refill the water pitchers. This party consisted of lots of loud, energetic children, kid food, and Katie, Bradley, and me. Most parents hadn't wanted to stay so they'd just left after dropping off their kid and coming in to say hi. I was grateful that Katie and Bradley had agreed to help chaperone it.

"Looks like your party was a success," Bradley said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are lots of screaming kids, macaroni and cheese, and lots of games to play. This is like a dream come true," Bradley chuckled.

"Yeah, for like a four year old," I said, shooting him a funny glance.

"Whatever, we all know I'm still a four year old deep down inside," Bradley replied, nudging me playfully. I nudged him back.

"Well thanks. And you and Katie aren't too bored?" I asked.

"No! It's great. It's kind of making me reconsider kids. I mean, it's the whole, we both have demanding jobs but it actually seems… rewarding," Bradley replied. We watched the kids play in the yard for a couple of minutes. "Hah, except for that part. The whole, screaming crying, 'I just scraped my knee' thing or the 'I just got chocolate cake all over my face thing'."

I laughed, "It is rewarding and that part's not so bad, especially compared to the other messes that kids make. And it's kind of cute. You get to cheer them up and the most rewarding thing is seeing them smile after they scream and cry in agony. Hah, children are... a little melodramatic."

"You're such a good mom," Bradley commented.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it. Can you take the water pitchers out?" I handed Bradley two water pitchers with ice in them. "Be careful and please don't drop them."

"Sure," Bradley replied, taking them from me and heading outside.

I went to the front door and opened it, to see Dean Winchester standing in the door way with a flat, rectangular, wrapped package with a smaller flat, square, wrapped package on top of it.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Can I come in?" he asked back.

"Of course. Everyone is out back playing in the yard," I replied. I was trying to keep my cool and be friendly ever since our big talk at the hospital. It was harder than it seemed and I was avoiding any kind of silence between us in fear of things getting awkward. Unfortunately, I wasn't really helping and I felt like I was only making things more awkward.

"Oh okay. Where can I put this?" Dean asked, referring to the present he brought Lucas.

"Just on the couch. Thanks for coming by the way. It really means a lot to Lucas," I said, changing the subject. Ah, there it was again. That need to fill any silent moment.

"Oh it's not a big deal. How are you, by the way?" Dean asked. That was thoughtful of him.

"Good. The kids are… loud though. Thankfully the party is only three hours," I replied.

"Sorry I'm late," Dean said.

"Oh no worries. Do you want to come outside? We have… kid food and I could get you a beer," I said, laughing a little.

He smiled, "That'd be great."

I went over to the refrigerator in the kitchen and got a beer out, handing it to Dean. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied. Dean followed me outside where all of Lucas' friends were. Lucas immediately ran over to the two of us, happy to see Dean.

"Dean, you came to my party!" Lucas exclaimed, happily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo," Dean smiled back, bending down to Lucas' level so that he could talk to him. Lucas threw his small arms around Dean's neck, giving him a hug. I smiled a little. I wished that things hadn't happened the way that they had with Dean because right now, I was having one of those moments where he reminded me why I was still in love with him.

"Why don't you come to visit Mommy and me anymore?" Lucas asked, pouting a little.

"Well, I've just been busy at my job, Lucas. You know, you can always come visit me there," Dean offered.

"Uh uh. A small child at a garage with big cars, power tools and lots of places to fall in? I don't think so," I intervened.

"Por favor, mama?" Lucas asked.

"Quizas, puedes visitar al apartamento de Dean. Te le puedes pedir, (Maybe you could visit Dean's apartment. You can ask him)" I encouraged. I could tell that my son really loved Dean and just because Dean and I couldn't be friends didn't mean that Dean and Lucas couldn't spend time together. I could see it now: an awkward and uncomfortable future of dropping Lucas off at Dean's and then picking him up, making small talk and trying my hardest not to be involved with Dean.

"My mom says that I can't come to the garage but can I come to your house?" Lucas asked. He was so cute. How could Dean say no?

"Of course! You've just got to ask your mom first," Dean replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad that you could come to my birthday. Do you want to go see my friends?" Lucas asked, hopeful.

"Sure," Dean said. Lucas took Dean's hand and led him away to go talk to his group of small four year old friends. I chuckled, seeing the sight and Dean shot me a look like 'what did I just get myself into?'. I smiled, watching the two go off. If only things weren't so screwed up now...

"Hey, you ok?" Katie asked, coming up to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before<br>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
>You never know if you never try to forget your past<br>And simply be mine…"_

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Lucas, happy birthday to you," we sang, concluding the infamous birthday song.

"Make a wish," I said. Lucas closed his eyes, paused, and then blew out the candles. We all clapped and cheered for him. Next, was present time. Lucas opened his presents with efficiency and glee. The last one was from Dean. He opened it up and his eyes widened as he saw two new books.

"Cool," Lucas said in awe. One was all about cars and the other was a Dr. Seuss book he didn't have.

"I uh, your other present is out in the front yard. I've been working on a bookshelf and thought since you like reading so much, you'd enjoy using it," Dean said.

My jaw almost dropped, "Oh Dean, you shouldn't have."

He shrugged, "I have a lot of time on my hands and I've always wanted to make a bookshelf."

"Thanks so much, Dean!" Lucas exclaimed, getting up and hugging Dean.

"No problem, buddy," Dean replied.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance…"_

The party began to die down at about three o' clock and everyone had left. Dean had stayed after to help clean up and then stayed for dinner and the rest of the night. He even helped move in the bookcase that he had made for Lucas. To be honest, it was beautiful and Lucas loved it. I honestly didn't know what to say to Dean. I was still mad at him and still hurt, but it was obvious that he truly cared for Lucas. I was so torn! Dean was an amazing man but I needed to stay away from him. Ughhh! But Dean being here at the party was really helping smooth things over between us. For now, we could be friends. For today. Finally, the day began to wind down and before we knew it, it was time to put Lucas to bed.

"Thank you so much for staying late to help out, Dean. I really can't thank you enough," I said as Dean and I approached Lucas' bed room. We were surprised to see that he was already in bed, under the covers, waiting for us to come to the room.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Gracias, mama. And Dean, can you come to my next one?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, I can, if your mom is okay with that," Dean replied. Lucas looked at me.

"Of course he can," I said, exchanging glances with Dean.

"Buenos noches, Lucas," I said.

"Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, Daddy," he said, before closing his eyes and turning over on his side sleepily. What? Did he really just call Dean Dad? That had really thrown me off guard. Dean and quietly slipped out of his room, closing the door.

"You know, I think can even get some laundry done now that he's-," I started so that there would be no awkward silence moments, especially after what Lucas had said, but was almost instantly cut off but Dean pressing his lips against mine in a passionate manner. Although I knew this was bad and could lead to something like the other night, I couldn't stop. There was this excitement and madness that seemed to consume me as I began to kiss Dean back. Suddenly, I snapped out of whatever spell he had on me and pulled away.

"Dean, I can't do this. We, talked, and-," I started.

"I don't care. Look, I know you said for me not to break up with Ella because of you but, I'm not happy with her. She doesn't make me feel the way you do. You think I want to be looking at you when you're not looking? Do you think I want to be thinking about you when I should be with her? Do you think that the other night, I didn't feel any guilt about hurting her? God, Jennie, it killed me but I knew that I wanted to be with you.. She's not complicated and she doesn't make me feel crazy like you do. Think about it: you, me, and Lucas. We could do this. We could be a family together. I mean, I love Lucas and you always say that he really likes me. And Jen, I love you," Dean confessed. It was as if this was his last chance and honestly, this was.

"Dean, look I get that you want a family but-," I started, trying to keep my guard up. I was going to get hurt like last time. I let Dean in and it back fired and I needed to keep myself and Lucas from being hurt.

"No that's not what this is about!" he protested.

"Dean, Lucas called you 'daddy'. I get it," I said.

"No, you don't get it! I don't just want a family, I want this family!" he exclaimed, angry that I couldn't understand where he was coming from. We were practically shouting at each other.

"Then why haven't you ended it with Ella yet?" I asked, frustrated. If he loved me so much and wanted to be an 'us', then why was he still with her? I had been wondering for so long and it was killing me. It felt good to get it off my chest but I almost instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

That got him quiet.

"Fine, you know what, Jennie? I'm pretty sick of you not being able to ever say anything back to me? You're always so on guard. You never let people in, Jen and I'm trying here. I don't say things like I just did. I don't. I'm guarded and I can't let people in but there's just, there's you and I, I can't do this to myself anymore," Dean said.

"Dean wait-," I said, as he began to leave.

"I've got to go," Dean said back.

And I didn't stop him because I'm a complete idiot.

* * *

><p><em>"To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts…"<em>

The sounds of Dean and I's fight last night echoed in my ears that morning. I couldn't stop thinking about it and how wrong I was. Dean loved me, I knew that. He needed to work things out. He hadn't meant to hurt me. And even if he did hurt me, he was right. I was in love with him and I needed to find him and tell him that, no matter how scary it would be this time. I guess I was afraid because I had two people to worry about now: me and Lucas. What if it didn't work out? That wouldn't be fair to Lucas. But for some reason, I felt as though I wouldn't have to worry about that.

I went to work around 6:30 the next day and got off around four. Instead of heading to home to relieve Holden of Lucas, I went to the construction site that I knew Dean would be working today. I needed to tell him. I spotted one man and immediately approached him.

"Hi, would you uh, be able to show me around?" I asked, searching for an excuse to tell this construction worker. "I'm an uh, interested homebuyer."

"Sure," he said.

"And do you by any chance know a Dean Winchester?" I asked.

"Yeah he should be working house 1314," he replied.

"Can you show me that one?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah…" The guy trailed off, suspiciously.

"And here would be the dining room. You said you were looking for a new house?" the man asked.

"Uh yeah, but more importantly, can you point me out Dean Winchester?" I asked, anxiously.

The construction worker and I walked into the area that was supposed to be used as a dining room but as of now, one of the walls weren't built and it was bare materials. Dean was there. He locked eyes with me before turning away.

"Dean, can we talk?" I asked, desperately. The man looked from Dean to me.

"I uh, I'm just going to be over here," he said, sensing that Dean and I most likely needed a moment alone, no matter how hard Dean wanted to avoid me.

I stood in the empty room. Dean would barely look at me. The distance between us was killing me. Dean had every reason to be mad at me. He had every reason to hate me and to be hurt by me but I just needed to say something to him! I knew it was wrong of me to be here, but I had to make it better.

"Look, I get that I hurt you but-," I started.

"Just save it," Dean spat. He began to make his way out of the house that was barely under construction.

"Wait," I said. "Just, hear me out, okay? I listened to you, the least you can do is listen to me. If you don't like what I say then you can just leave but please, just listen to me." I was on the edge of desperation.

He turned around and looked at me. Not only did I see anger in his face but I also saw hurt, which was something I barely saw with Dean. It was something that anyone rarely saw with Dean.

"Look, I've got to get back to work, I… you should go…." Dean trailed off, turning around to ignore me.

And then I was at loss for words. I had no idea what to say to him. This was my chance to tell him everything and I was at loss for words? Well that's just great. I raked my brain for something to say but couldn't come up with anything. I noticed we were in a room that they were building that was supposed to be a dining room and so I finally said this: "Um-, I, uh…. My mom's, I mean, my house has a great dining room."

"Super," Dean said sarcastically.

He let out a sigh that was meant to express the frustration that he had. He had thought I was going to say something worth the while but I hadn't. Just when I thought he was going to leave for good, an idea came to me. I knew just exactly how to say this.

"We only ate in there during holidays and then when my dad died… well we rarely at in the dining room. It was a tradition though, something I want to carry on in my family. And the kitchen, there's enough space on the floor for Lucas and… our kids to play around. Lucas is going to need a brother or a sister, right? I mean, you loved having a brother.

"Speaking of, luckily my roommates have all moved out so Alex's old room would become a nursery for the baby while Katie's room was a playroom, at least until we had another baby, if we had another baby. And I'd have those long annoying hours at the hospital but I'd try to cut down so that I could spend time with our family. And you, you'd probably get annoyed with the long hours but we'd be a family, Dean. And guess what? Our timing would be perfect for once.

You're right, Dean. I want all of those things… and I want them with you. And we can have them. All you have to do is say ok," I said, taking a couple of steps forward. Dean finally turned around to look at me.

And then there was another pause where Dean and I just stared at each other. I could see all of the resentment and sadness disappearing from Dean's eyes.

"And you're right. I am afraid. I'm scared to death, Dean about letting you in. I don't only have to worry about myself but I also have to worry about Lucas. What if things don't go well and we end up hurting him too? And the thing is, I love you, Dean. I shouldn't have left you hanging last night and-," I started.

I opened my mouth to say one more thing but he cut me off my closing the distance between us and kissing me passionately. This is what I had been waiting for. It felt right this time. I indulged in the sweet, addiction that was Dean. His lips moved against mine in rhythm and passion and completely cleared my head about what was rational and important.

"Okay," Dean said, pulling away. The one word that I had once utterly despised coming out of Dean's mouth was now the word that brought me peace.

"Okay?" I asked, hopefully.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled too. I nodded a little before Dean pulled me in for another kiss.

Okay.

_"I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Finally, huh? OK, well I once again, I actually have another Dean Winchester story written on Quizilla called Diary of a Hunter. It's about Dean and his first love in high school and is different than this story just in the way that it is more about hunting. ANYWAYS, message me or leave a review on this chapter letting me know whether you'd be interested in me posting it on here. Thanks!<em>


	10. Immersion Is The Best Way To Learn

It had been a few weeks since Dean and I had finally kissed and made up. It was official: we were boyfriend and girlfriend – as cheesy as that sounds. Lucas was actually ecstatic about it and ran around the house yelling: novio, novio! Novio means boyfriend, for the record. After our talk, Dean told me that he'd broken up with Ella after Lucas' party. I felt bad because I had over reacted for no reason but it was okay because we were together and it didn't matter anymore. The past was in the past.

I had to come in and work around 6:30 this morning but it was right after my lunch break and I didn't have surgery until an hour.

"Surprise," I heard a voice say as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled, a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Watch out, buddy. I have a boyfriend," I teased.

"Don't worry, I can take him," Dean joked.

I laughed, "Hey, you." I turned around and then stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. Dean leaned down, meeting my lips with his and kissing me back. Dean made me incredibly happy. Come to think of it, I hadn't been this happy since Daniel had died. It felt as if I was walking on air right now. I pulled away.

"So, I don't have another surgery for an hour and you and I need to talk about something," I started.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I replied. Dean shot me a look that read 'what're you up to?'. "Follow me." I took Dean's hand and led him to the on call room, locking the door behind me.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Dean asked.

Instead of answering, I just kissed him hungrily. He knew exactly what I wanted to 'talk' about. Since I had Lucas, we could exactly sleep together in my house. It would just be inappropriate for Lucas.

"I like this conversation," Dean smirked into the kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips and he kissed me over and over again. Each time he pulled away I was afraid his lips wouldn't return to mine but they didn't. It'd be too mean to just take away what I craved most.

"You've been a very patient man," I said, in between kisses.

"I have," Dean said back, pulling my scrub top over my head.

"I need you, Dean," I mumbled. For some reason, we hadn't had sex since the night in the Impala and I was craving sex with him that wouldn't make us feel guilty afterwards. Hell, I just craved having sex with Dean. Dean kissed down my neck, pulling my bra strap down and moving to my shoulder. He laid kisses on stomach in a trail leading towards my pants. And just when he reached to untie my scrub pants, my beeper went off.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"Don't answer it," Dean said, returning to my lips and kissing me again. Our bodies were pressed against each other and he moved his hand up and down my thigh.

"I can't," I groaned before reaching for my pager that was in my pocket. I looked at it and sighed, unsatisfied.

"They're moving up my surgery. I've got to go scrub up," I said, monotone and agitated, practically pushing Dean off of me. I sat up on the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. I placed my feet on the ground and stood up.

"Hey, wait," Dean started, sitting up behind me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, turning around to look at him. I got up off of the bed and started to leave. I knew that if I stayed any longer, I'd most likely be convinced in staying.

"One second," Dean said, grabbing my hand. He held my hand in both of his hands. "I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay?" I replied, then becoming very curious.

"I want to learn Spanish," Dean said. This somehow shocked me.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"I mean, you and Lucas both are always speaking Spanish and I've sort of picked up things but I rarely know what you're saying. I want to be a part of this family," Dean explained.

I smiled. This was really sweet, "I get off around six tonight. Meet me back at my house."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'm teaching you Spanish," I smirked, mischievously.

Dean smiled, before raising my hands to his lips and kissing them. I giggled and then he let me go, "Okay now you can go save people's lives."

I smiled and then kissed him, "I love you. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Six o'clock it is," he replied.

After surgery, I called my friend Carla. She had invited me to one of her neighborhood parties a couple of weeks ago but I didn't think I'd be able to go. Now I was starting to change my mind. I was a little worried about the huge culture shock it'd inflict on Dean but, you learn by immersion right? That's sure how I learned.

"Hola chica," she said, answering her phone.

"Hey. So uh, are you still having your party tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Can you come?" she asked.

"Yes, I can, actually," I replied.

"Great! I was starting to think you were becoming too much of a workaholic. Between you and Daniel both, I never knew how you did it. I guess because you both were at the hospital all the time," she went on. "And you better bring that beautiful son of yours."

"I will! Lucas misses being around you guys. Listen, is it okay if I bring someone?" I asked.

"Ooh, who someone?" she asked back.

"His name is Dean. He's my boyfriend. He uh, he wants to learn Spanish," I replied.

"Oh we'll teach him Spanish, alright," she joked.

I laughed, "Great. I'll see you tonight, Carla. Oh, and one more thing."

"Que? (What?)" she asked.

"I don't have anything to wear," I confessed, desperately.

"Don't worry. Come over and I'll fix you up," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, girl," she replied.

"Okay well I'll see you later," I said.

"Adios," she replied, before hanging up.

Dean looked a little overwhelmed when we arrived at Carla's house. We were all out in the backyard and it was a huge, loud party. There were a bunch of people there and there was a grill going along with salsa music blaring from speakers. It was a classic Latino block party. I opened the gate to the backyard and we went inside.

"Mommy, do you think Luis will be here?" Lucas asked.

"I think so. Why don't you go around and look for him?" I advised.

"Who's Luis?" Dean asked.

"Carla's son. He and Lucas are good friends," I replied.

"So these are friends of yours?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah, they're kind of… loud," I replied.

He chuckled, "No shit. Look, I'm not really good at meeting new people and stuff."

"Oh please. The last time you said that you were meeting Holden and Holden loved you!" I pointed out.

He shrugged, "If I screw this up, you can't hold it against me."

"I won't and you won't screw this up. This is a non-screwy situation. You said you wanted to learn Spanish and immersion is the best way possible," I said simply.

"Alright," Dean smiled, kissing me.

"Hey, girl," Carla greeted. "Ay, Lucas! Has creido mucho! You've grown so much!"

"I'm five now," he smiled, holding up five fingers.

"Yo se, chico. Sorry that we could not come to your birthday. We went back to Puerto Rico for a week. Speaking of…"

"I know, Colombia someday," I replied..

"He deserves to know about his culture," Carla replied.

"I know, I'm a terrible mother," I joked.

"Ay, shush. Lucas, Luis is con su padre (with his dad). Puedes mirar para el. (You can look for him.)"

"Okay, gracias Tia Carla, (Ok, thanks Aunt Carla)" Lucas replied.

"Ooh girl, look at you! And this must be Dean," she said.

"Yeah," Dean said, awkwardly.

"I'm Carla. If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your girlfriend here and uh, go talk to Marco. He'll fix you up with a drink," she said.

"Okay," Dean said back. Carla laughed a little and then took me into the house.

"Que guapo! (Handsome!) Not a man of many words but he is fiiiiiine," she said in a sing song voice.

"He's just a little nervous, that's all. Well that and I think he's a little overwhelmed. He's not really used to this kind of thing," I explained.

"What a bunch of Latin people together makin' some noise?" she asked. I chuckled. Carla was wild.

"Basically yes. A party to him is beer and a couple of friends," I chuckled.

"Chica, we need to spice him up," she replied.

"Yes, that's why I brought him here," I said.

"It's sweet his wants to learn Spanish for you though," she commented, going over to her closet and rummaging for something for me to wear.

"I know," I said, biting my lip.

"Wow, you've got it bad," she said, seeing the signs. "Here! It's perfect."

The minute I saw what she was holding I freaked out a little. It was black, short, with triangle slits in the side.

"No! Please, I'm a mother. Do you have anything else?" I begged.

"Fine. I knew you would say that so I picked you out something else," she replied. She held up the white dress instead. It was a white, feminine tan top dress with a v-neck cut and twist accent right at the bust. It was perfect. I smiled. "Now that's something I can wear. Not too sexy but still sexy."

"Just trying to get you laid," she joked.

"Hey!" I protested. She threw the dress at me and I caught it.

"Go get dressed. We need to do something about your hair," she added.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked, lightly defensive.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Have I taught you nothing?"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

Carla curled my hair very quickly but then put it in a half up, half down up do. She then put a clip with a normal sized flower attached to it on the right side of my head.

"Look at you, miss thing," she said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was definitely different than the normal pair of scrubs.


	11. Learning Spanish

I stepped into the backyard onto the hard, cement patio. I searched for Dean and almost instantly spotted him talking to Benny and drinking a beer. Benny was Carla's husband. The two seemed to be joyous and were even laughing together. See! Dean was actually good with people, he just hated admitted it. I scanned the backyard next for Lucas and saw him running around with Luis and Daniela. I smiled to myself. This moment just gave me warm, tingly feelings. Dean spotted me, practically doing a double take. He said something to Benny before getting up and coming towards me.

"Wow," he said, finally.

"I didn't exactly have anything to wear to this so Carla helped me out," I said back, shrugging shyly as Dean checked me out. We had gotten to know each other so well and the man had seen me naked yet I was still blushing when it came to him.

"Mama, eres bonita! Mas belleza (Mom, you are beautiful! The prettiest)," Lucas smiled, coming over and hugging me.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked.

"He said that I looked pretty," I replied.

"You do. Tell Carla I'll have to thank her," he smirked, leaning in to whisper the his last sentence in my ear, sending chills down my spine. Dean wrapped his arms around me. He was saying these things awfully close to me, almost whispering them in my ear. I nudged him playfully so that he wouldn't do me right there.

"Gracias, mijo. Te gusta viendo tus amigos? (Thank you, son. You like seeing your friends?)" I asked.

"Si! No he visto los en un tiempo largo (Yes! I haven't seen them in a long time!)," Lucas said.

"Yo sé, lo siento. Quiero jugar con tus amigos? (I know, I'm sorry. You want to go play with them?)" I asked.

"Si," Lucas replied, before running off again.

"Your friend Benny seems nice. He's Carla's husband?" Dean asked, once Lucas had finally gone.

"Mhm. You two seemed to be getting along pretty well. See, I told you had nothing to worry about!" I reassured.

"Yeah, yeah, well I stood there awkwardly until he offered me... what's a cerveza?" Dean asked, giving me a funny look.

"It's just beer, babe," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well he asked me why I was here and I told him because of you and then he taught me some Spanish phrases that might come in handy tonight," Dean winked.

"Oh did he?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, now at least I know how to say dirty things," Dean shrugged.

I giggled, "Come on, I want you to meet some people."

"More people?" He asked, with a little smile but I knew that Dean felt like a fish out of water. I wanted him to be comfortable though, so I felt bad.

I chuckled and kissed him, "Yes, more people.

"Okay," Dean replied. I pulled him along with me as I caught up with old friends and introduced them to him. I wanted them all to know that I was absolutely, madly head over heels for Dean.

Shortly after, we ate dinner and then people began dancing. It was social dance so it was more of salsa and merengue. There were kids around but people were still dirty salsa-ing because it was a part of the culture.

"Come on, let's dance!" Carla exclaimed, grabbing my hand. I jumped up from the table, pulling Dean with me.

"Wait, I don't really dance... especially not this kind of dancing," Dean started, anxiously.

"It's alright, I'll teach you," I replied.

"Um..." Dean stammered. "I think I'll just sit this one out."

"Okay," I said, a little disappointed.

"Ay, chica, que paso?" I heard a voice ask. I whipped my head around to see my friend Alberto. I smiled, seeing.

"Hola!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. I let go and looked at him.

"You haven't been around much, gringa," he teased.

"I know! I'm sorry, I've been a little busy," I said back.

"Well, let's catch up. Baila conmigo," he said. Dance with me. I looked at Dean.

"You don't mind?" I asked Dean.

"Um, no, I guess it's just a dance," Dean murmured.

"Okay," I said back. What Dean didn't know was that yes, Spanish dancing, especially salsa, was just dancing but he didn't know how crazy it could get. Spanish dance was very... sensual. Alberto pulled me out onto the dance floor and twirled me around, grabbing me into his arms.

The music was getting really dynamic and so was the dancing. Alberto and I were complex. He spun me around, dipping me, and then bringing me back up seductively. I reached the hem of my skirt pulling it up a little to catch Dean's attention. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. Finally the song was over and Alberto and I hugged.

"What've you been up to, chica. I see you've got a gringo boyfriend," he said.

"Hey! Una vez, I used to be a gringa," I protested.

"Yes but you married in so you're no longer una gringa. Plus you're half Cubana so... no me importa (I don't care)" he replied.

I chuckled, "Dean is really sweet... and Lucas loves him too."

"He seems like a... nice guy," Alberto observed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, picking up on the tone in his voice.

"Well he's sitting there awkwardly," Alberto answered.

"Well he's a little out of his element," I pointed out. "The guy's used to a party being beer and a couple of people. This is a major culture shock but... it's a part of my life and a part of Lucas' and I knew that he should at least be exposed to it a little. I guess we're taking giant steps instead of baby steps though, hah."

"I see. Well, I'll let you get back to your boyfriend," Alberto said, letting me go as soon as the song ended. I was panting from the fast, movement and walked over to Dean who was sitting in a chair. I grabbed his hand from his lap and pulled him up.

"Come on, it's your turn," I said.

"Jen-, I don't know about this..." Dean trailed off.

"You're fine," I said back. "Look, I'll teach you. It's easy. You just... yeah, you've got it," I encouraged.

"So it's like this. You would lead and we'd just, yep you've got it. Just feel the music," I said beginning to teach Dean to salsa.

"Sorry," Dean blushed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I replied.

"So... he a friend of yours?" Dean asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Alberto? Yeah," I answered.

"Wow, you two sure like to dance," Dean said, starting to get into the swing of things.

"It's just dancing, I promise," I reassured. Dean nodded in acceptance.

We moved to the music, moving our hips in rhythm to the salsa music. Dean was starting to get the hang of it and seemed to even be enjoying it a little.

"Mhm. Hey, if we got out of here now we could get a head start on our, um, conversation we started back at the hospital," I hinted.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, sparking his attention.

"And Lucas is staying over here. He wanted to spend the night," I replied.

"I'm liking this conversation," Dean said.

"Yeah, and you're going to love the other one," I replied.

"Let's get out of here," Dean smirked.

We got back to the house and spent hours upon hours making love to each other. It was as our bodies had ached to be together for years and finally we were making up for all the lost time. Just when we thought we were tired, we'd start up another round again which seemed to happen way too many times to count. Dean was great. I had missed the way Dean always took control. He knew just what to do, where to touch, what set me off. Finally, we called it quits and lay wrapped in the sheets. I turned on my side to look at Dean.

"Okay tienda," I said.

"Store," Dean said back.

"What about… amor," I replied.

"Love," he said back.

"And… luz?" I asked.

"Light," Dean replied.

"Three out of three. Not too bad," I commented.

"Are you going to teach me anymore?" Dean asked.

I smiled, "Whatever you want. I think it's really sweet that you want to learn Spanish for me and Lucas."

He shrugged, "Tonight was kind of helpful. I was able to pick up certain words. I guess you really do learn best by immersion."

I nodded, "Yeah well you just learned dirty Spanish."

"Well it'll come in handy at some point," he shrugged.

I giggled, reaching out to and stroking his hair, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you too, Jennie Montgomery," he replied.

"Hey, thank you for coming out tonight with me. It really meant a lot and I knew that you were pretty out of your element but you stuck it out," I said, happy to be with Dean.

"Yeah... but it was worth it. Especially after this," he smirked.

"Well, I had to thank you somehow," I replied.

I leaned down and kissed him.

"Round… a billion and two?" he asked, rolling me onto my back.

"Yes," I groaned.


	12. So You're Seducing Me Out Of My Misery?

It had been a month since the party and Dean and I were still going strong. He was still insistent on teaching him Spanish so I tried my hardest. I hit my alarms off button to silence it, groaning and looking at the clock. It was five thirty which wasn't exactly my favorite hour to wake up but hey, it beat two in the morning. I started to get out of bed but then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean mumbled, pulling me back into bed with him. I giggled.

"I have to go get ready for work," I said.

"Not yet you don't. You still owe me ten more minutes," Dean said, leaving little kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"Of what?" I exclaimed, playfully.

"Of letting me hold you time," he smiled, pressing me against his body and taking a deep breath. I loved every second of being Dean. I had forgotten how great he made me feel.

"Todavía le debo? (I still owe you?)" I asked, closing my eyes and just letting him hold me.

"Si," Dean replied.

"Hey, you understood that!" I exclaimed.

"I've been working on my Spanish," Dean shrugged.

"Okay, I really need to go. Voy a estar tarde si no me soltó! (I'm going to be late if you don't let go of me!)" I squealed, getting out of bed and pushing Dean's hand off of my waist.

"Te amo," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and then stopped, staring at him, "You know this Spanish side of you is kind of sexy."

"And the rest of me is not?" Dean asked.

I giggled, "No the rest of you definitely is. Okay I really need to go so I'm leaving now. You don't mind watching Lucas today?"

"Of course not. Go save peoples' lives," Dean said.

"Isn't that what I should be saying to you? Anyways, just call if you need anything and… go back to sleep, Dean. It's five thirty in the morning," I demanded.

"I will, I will, _Mom_," he chuckled.

I giggled before leaving the room. I knew that if I stayed any longer and didn't get ready for work, I'd never leave the house. Dean was a man of persuasion. I got to work and went through my daily tasks. Katie was fast asleep in the on call room because he had had surgery all through last night. Bradley found me around lunch time.

"So how are things with you and Dean?" Bradley asked.

"Good, really good actually," I answered, smiling. "I'm actually thinking about asking him to move in. I mean, he's over all the time and Lucas loves him. He practically already lives with us so… why not?"

"Congrats. That's a pretty big step though," Bradley said.

"I know but… I think we've been ready for this since… before I left for Peru," I replied.

Bradley nodded, "I think the two of you were, too. But that's good for the both of you. What if he says no?"

I shrugged, "He says no." I really wasn't that bothered by it because I knew that Dean loved me.

"Wow," Bradley said.

"Did I tell you that he's learning Spanish? I asked him something this morning and he answered. It's really sweet actually. I think Lucas is teaching him though which is kind of funny," I chuckled.

Just then, Bradley got a page, "Oh, I've got to go. Chief wants me."

"Can you believe Dr. Stevens is the chief now?" I asked.

"No," Bradley chuckled.

"Alright, see you later," I said.

"You too," Bradley replied, before running off to go see what the chief needed him for.

The day had been going great. Too great. I had to have seen it coming. This day couldn't be that good. Waking up to Dean had put me in such a great mood and the fact that he was actually learning Spanish just made me feel like he really cared. And then it happened and it felt as if everything was falling apart. At least I had Dean to hold me together.

My pager went off and I checked it. It was a 911 for the neuro unit. That was weird. I was in cardio, no neuro. I went anyways and Bradley met me outside of the room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Can we talk first?" he asked, blocking my view of what was in the room.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I asked back, trying to see over him into the room but Bradley was determined that I didn't see.

"We uh, someone was brought in today," Bradley started.

"Yeah, okay we bring people in all the time. What's the deal and why can't I see? Bradley, why'd you call me in for neuro? I'm in cardio and-," I started.

"It's Holden, Jennie. He had a seizure and his neighbor called him in," Bradley finally admitted. And right then, it felt as if someone had ripped my heart out and run it over with an eighteen wheeler.

"What?" I asked, my face distorting into some kind of look of pain.

"I'm sorry," Bradley started.

"Well what's wrong with him?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"We don't know yet. He wanted to see you before we brought him down for a CT," Bradley started.

"Okay," I said, entering the hospital room urgently.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a seizure," Holden replied.

"Holden, it wasn't just a seizure," I argued, feeling a sense of over protectiveness.

"Look, this hospital is great. If there's anything else, I know you'll take care of it. I'm going to be fine, Jen," Holden said, holding my hand. I nodded, wanting to believe every word. I wanted to believe that he'd be okay, but what if he wasn't? What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to tell Lucas? Lucas barely even knew the concept of death yet.

"Montgomery, take the day off," Dr. Stevens said.

"No, I'm fine. I can-," I started.

"Montgomery, take the day off," Dr. Stevens repeated, a much more serious tone in his voice. I could tell this was not optional: it was an order.

"Yes sir," I said, softly.

I left the hospital room and ran right into Bradley's arms.

"We're going to take care of him, don't worry," Bradley said in a soothing voice, rubbing my back. I nodded and cried into his shoulder.

"Call Dean for me, will you? I think I need some fresh air," I said.

"Okay," Bradley replied.

I could barely think straight. I couldn't even form coherent sentences in my head. It was as if there were a billion voices screaming in my head. I had already lost my biological parents. I wasn't about to lose Holden. Lucas wasn't going to lose Holden. We were going to get down to the bottom of this and fix him.

I waited for Dean to arrive at the hospital but Dr. Stevens had told me to take the day off so I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. I lie in the on call room, alone and just closed my eyes. I let the tears run down my face but wiped them away but they just kept coming. I whispered to myself that this was all going to be okay but I was scared. How was I going to do this? I couldn't lose Holden! And more importantly, how was I going to explain this to Lucas? Suddenly, the door opened and I sat up, wiping my tears away. Instead of seeing Dean, I saw Bradley, my best friend standing in the doorway. He came into the on call room and closed the door behind him.

"I called Dean for you. He said he's on his way," Bradley started.

"Thanks," I replied. I laid back down on the bed.

"Do you… want to talk?" he asked, hesitantly. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed.

I sighed, "About Holden? No. Take my mind off of it, please."

"Do we need to go look at babies?" Bradley asked.

"No," I chuckled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Okay," Bradley started. He cleared his throat. "We could always talk about the good old days."

I chuckled, "You're seriously calling it that? Bradley, it was middle school! No one has a good middle school experience unless you were the Lauren Rogers of the world!" Lauren Rogers had been the pretty, popular, mean girl at our middle school that had made my life a living hell until one day Bradley stood up for me. They then moved on to making Bradley's life a living hill but we were in it together and so it didn't matter. That's why we became friends.

"I know but we loved middle school. Hey, it is where we became best friends. Hah, I remember you and I were assigned to a project together and I'm not quite sure what you were on but you were crazy hyper and it was hilarious!" Bradley laughed.

"I wasn't on anything! I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and was ridiculously slap happy, okay? Yes, I remember it clearly. And during that project, you must've thought I was insane but then that day you stood up for me with Lauren Rogers... we became best friends after that... Aw... and you were so cute and awkward back then with the braces and the glasses," I chuckled, reminiscing about Bradley and I's friendship.

"Oh and there was that time where you thought my mom hated you for the longest time when really she loved you! She was just… I don't know she thought we were dating and that I wasn't telling her," Bradley reminisced.

"Oh yeah! God, I forgot that your mom used to hate me," I sighed, smiling.

"She didn't hate you! She was just a strict mother," Bradley said.

"Was?" I questioned, sarcastically.

"Fine, she still is! You should've seen Katie's face when my mom met her. I don't think I've ever seen her that afraid," Bradley chuckled.

"Yes, well I like your mom now," I said. "How is she, by the way?"

"She's good. She and Dad are fine. They're... stubborn as usual," Bradley replied.

"Ah," I sounded.

"Hey, remember in eighth grade when you got that boyfriend… Louis!" Bradley started.

"Hah! Oh Louis…" I said.

"And he got so mad whenever we were together. I could barely talk to you without him getting mad or staring me down. And then he sent you that break up email where he yelled at you for 'cheating' on him with me and you got your mom to drive you to my house so you could cry," Bradley sighed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you remember that," I gasped. Bradley was doing a really great job at taking my mind off of the current, depressing matter.

"Oh believe me, I do. You were so upset," Bradley said back.

"I always thought Louis was crazy but then you ended up liking me at the end of the year," I pointed out.

"Oh God… that was so awkward. And all your friends had a crush on me!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Oh, please. Awkward for you? Awkward for me! All of my close friends had a crush on you while you liked me," I said back. I laughed a little but then returned to my solemn and painful state of being.

"You know, sometimes I wish we could go back to the way things were when we were thirteen. We didn't have to worry about kids, or marriage, or dying parents… Everything was just so simple," I said, speaking from the heart.

"Yeah but you love Lucas," Bradley pointed out. "And Dean, might I add."

"I do, I love the both of them but I just- I don't know my dad died and mom's dead and now Holden? I'm just not ready for this," I stammered, on the verge of tears. I tried to fight the tears back and blinked them away.

"Well maybe you don't have to. We're still running tests and he could be okay. It could just be a tumor that we'd be able to cut right out," Bradley suggested.

"I know, I'm just worried," I sighed.

"I know you are but worrying won't do you any good. It's going to be alright," Bradley said. I nodded my head. Just then, then door opened and in came Katie.

"Oh my God, Jen, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I just got her calm, Katie," Bradley groaned, jokingly.

"Hey," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Katie got onto the bed with me and I sat up with her.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I think I should be the one to pick up Lucas and Dean will be here soon but thank you, you guys. I think you could just stay here with me until Dean comes. I'm not sure I could be here alone," I said.

"Alright well whatever you need. Ooh, we could reminisce," Katie said.

I laughed, "We just were."

"Yeah, yeah well you two had middle school and high school and college AND med school together. I'm surprised you didn't get married or ever date at least," Katie said.

Bradley and I exchanged glances and laughed. We had gotten that so many times growing up and even now, "We're better off as friends." Bradley nodded in agreement with me.

"Good," Katie replied. I chuckled. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she leaned her head on mine. The two of us looked at Bradley. He noticed this and gave the two of us a funny look.

"What?"

"Come on," I urged, patting the small space on the bed next to me.

"There's no room!" Bradley protested.

"We'll make room," Katie replied. She scooted over and Bradley got onto the bed with us.

"I love you guys," I finally said.

"We love you too," Bradley squealed. The three of us laughed.

"Hey, let's not get too cheesy here," Katie said.

"Don't ruin the moment, Katie," Bradley teased. I laughed.

Just then, the on call room door opened once again and there was Dean Winchester. He gave the three of us a funny look.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"No," I replied, laughing a little.

"We're just going to go," Bradley started, getting up off of the bed.

"See you, Jen. And if you need anything, let me know," Katie replied.

I nodded at the two," Thanks for being here with me."

"No problem. We love you," Bradley replied.

"We do," Katie agreed. I smiled and watched as they leaved.

"Thank God you're here," I said, starting to get up.

"Shhhhh," Dean said, moving towards the bed. "Lay back down."

I gave him a funny look, "What're you doing?"

"I'm seducing you now lie back down and let me have my way with you," Dean said.

I smiled, "So you're seducing me out of my misery?"

"Exactly."


	13. He's Alright

"Did you know I got my appendix taken out?" I asked, sleepily as Dean spooned me, holding me in his arms after our on call room sex.

"Wow, you know how to kill a mood," Dean teased chuckled.

I giggled, "Yeah, I do know. But I have the scar right here. I didn't think you knew. It happened after Daniel died." Dean located the scar where they had cut so to remove my appendix and ran his index finger over the scar. He stroked my side, burying his face into my neck and kissing it. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm getting the mood back, mood killer," he said, pretending that I hadn't just talked about a weird scar.

"_You _just want to have sex again?" I accused, fake-shocked.

"I know, I'm surprised myself," Dean replied, playing along.

I rolled my eyes, "Well if you ask nicely…"

"Oh baby, I don't do begging," Dean replied.

At that moment, my pager went off. I reached over to the bedside table and looked at it. It was a 911 from Bradley. I knew it was about Holden and since it was a 911 it meant that it was either really good news or really bad news. I began to get out of bed but Dean held onto my waist.

"Please?" he asked.

Damn it. I wanted to just stay here and have sex with Dean to avoid any kind of heartbreak that was just about to experience but I knew that I couldn't. "I want to baby, but I've got to go. It's Holden."

"Is he alright?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed. By now, Dean had let go of me and I was scouring the room for my clothes. My bra and underwear was back on. I found my scrub top and slipped it on. I put scrub pants on after, tying the tight around my waist. I was beginning to panic by now. That was the question. Was he alright?

"I don't know. Bradley just paged me with a 911 so I'm about to find out. God, Dean I don't know if I can do this. I just, what if it's bad. What can I, I just, God, I don't know…" I trailed off. I was beginning to lose the ability to form coherent sentences. I was so scared.

"Baby, look, no matter what happens, we'll get through it. Jen, you are beautiful and strong and I know you can get through this. Whatever happens, I'm here for you, okay?" Dean reminded.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I know I'm trying. I should go right?"

"Yes. Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked.

"That'd be great. You should uh, probably get dressed," I replied.

"Really because I just thought I could walk around naked," Dean shrugged, jokingly. I giggled.

"I love you, Dean. You know just what to say to me when I'm freaking out and what to say to make me laugh. I love you, I love you, I love you," I said, kissing him. I kissed him in between each I love you. He smiled as I pulled away slowly.

"Are you going to let me put my clothes on?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Get dressed." I hit him, before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please, you're fine. I didn't hit you that hard," I replied. Dean stuck his tongue out at me.

"You don't know that. I'm probably going to have a bruise there tomorrow," Dean accused.

"Oh yeah, sure," I replied, unconvinced. Dean laughed quietly, shaking his head. I stood up and went over to the door, leaning up against it and closing my eyes. I was nervous about what was about to come. Was Holden going to be okay? Was he going to live? If he didn't… how long would he have? I wished I could just turn off my brain because I was about to go insane. Dean got dressed while I waited for him.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

I nodded, butterflies in my stomach. Dean grabbed my hand, comfortingly and we exited the on call room. I had been in that little room with Dean, in my own little world where I had no care but now I had to face reality. I had that obnoxious and uncomfortable feeling of fear, boiling inside. I felt light as we made our way to Holden's room.

"Hi," I said, seeing Holden. I went over to his bedside and sat next to him. He took my hand in his.

"Whatever happens, happens. It's going to be okay, Jen," Holden reassured.

I nodded, "I know. Hey, I'm supposed to be telling you that. You're not supposed to be brave for me."

"I know, kiddo but I'm practically you're father. I can't help myself," he said.

Just then, Dr. Coats came into the room with Bradley. Dean sat down next to me, giving my hand a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"So we found a lesion caused by a tumor. We can go in with a craniotomy if you want. We can do surgery and it should fix things but it is a high risk surgery," Dr. Coats answered. I looked at Dean and then to Holden.

"Do the surgery," Holden immediately said.

"Holden, don't you want to think about this first?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Jennie, think about it. You and I are both surgeons. Our answer to everything is to cut. If there was any other kind of way I'd consider it but we all know that a craniotomy is the most effective way to get the lesion out," Holden reasoned.

"I know but you could bleed out!" I protested, worried for him.

"If I was just a regular patient would you tell me to do the surgery?" Holden asked. I thought about it for a moment. If he was a normal patient, I would recommend surgery but this was Holden; he wasn't a normal patient! But I couldn't lie and say 'no'. Everyone in the room knew me better to know that I'd just be lying.

"Yes," I answered, finally.

"So we'll do the surgery. If I bleed out, well I've already drawn up a will and-," Holden started.

"Let's not even go there," I interrupted. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, it's what I want," Holden replied. I nodded and looked over at Dean.

"I don't really know what I'm talking about so I can't say anything," he said.

"But you think I'm making the right decision?" I asked, in need of reassurance.

"It's what Holden wants," Dean replied.

"And it is. You two need to stop worrying about me!" Holden sighed.

It was what Holden wanted and I had to respect his decision. I looked over at Dr. Coats and Bradley, "Okay, we'll do the surgery."

"Great. We can have him in OR 3 by five," Dr. Coats said.

"Thank you. Oh damn it. I need to go pick up Lucas. Come with me?" I asked, looking over at Dean.

"Of course," Dean replied.

"Jennie, I don't want you to worry Lucas. Explain it to him in the best way possible. I don't want him thinking that there's any possible way that I'm going to die," Holden started.

"You're not going to die," I argued.

"But if-," Holden said.

"But if that was going to happen then you wouldn't be having the surgery," I said forcefully.

"We should go," Dean whispered.

I nodded and Dean and I were leaving, "And Holden? Good luck. We should be back before you go into surgery but just in case they move you up, good luck."

"Jennie, it's all going to be alright," Holden reassured.

I knew I needed to hear those words but they still didn't feel real. He couldn't guarantee me that. Dean and I left the room and as soon as we got into the Impala, I completely lost it. I was a hot mess and there was no control. Dean just held me in his arms and let me cry. He rubbed my back and held me in his arms comfortingly.

Once I was calm, we went to pick up Lucas at daycare. We brought him back to the hospital and explained everything to him. I wasn't quite sure he completely understood but he got the general idea. He had faith that Holden would be okay. I just hoped he was right. Holden went into surgery around 5.

* * *

><p>Lucas had fallen asleep on my lap and I rested my head on Dean's shoulder. I was so grateful that Dean was here to hold my hand through it all. This was making me fall even more with the man that I already loved very much.<p>

"Abuelo is going to be alright, si?" Lucas asked.

"Si, mijo. Necesitas dormir, (You need to sleep)" I told him.

"No quiero dormir, (I don't want to sleep)" Lucas whined.

"Debes, (You should)" I replied, sighing. I knew he wanted to wait up for news of Holden but he was missing his bed time.

Just then, Bradley came out into the OR waiting room, a huge smile on his face.

"The surgery went great! We took him back to his room and he should be waking up in about an hour or two," Bradley replied.

"Oh thank, God!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "Thank you, Bradley, really."

"It's no problem but I should really get going. I'll see you tomorrow," Bradley said, hugging me back.

"Thank you," I said once again before Bradley left.

"Mama, que pasa? (Mom, what happened?)" Lucas asked.

"Abuelo is going to be alright," I replied, relieved. Tears of joy sprang to my eyes. Lucas jumped into my arms and I picked him up.

"He's alright?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Yes!" I declared happily. Dean walked over to me and kissed me.

"I told you so," he cooed.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, nudging him playfully. 

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for such slow updates. School's started for me and already I have a ton of work. I will update as much as I can and luckily I've written this story so all I need to do is edit the rest of the chapters and then post them :) Please, keep reviewing. I'd love suggestions! Also, thank to Dawnie-7 for reviewing each chapter. You rock!<p> 


	14. Meeting Anderson & A Quiet Night In

I walked towards the pediatric wing of the hospital since I had been paged there. Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out. It was a text from Dean. I smiled and texted him back.

**Dean: Hey, I missed you this morning. Lucas just got up and we're going to the park.**

**Jennie: Great! Try not to have too much fun without me. And no texting while driving.**

**Dean: Will do, Mom. How's Holden?**

**Jennie: Holden is doing great. All he'll need to do is stay here for recovery and we're discharging him right after that. **

**Dean: Congrats and tell him that Lucas and I say hi. **

**Jennie: I'm on call for pediatrics today. I'm a little nervous. I don't usually work here.**

**Dean: You'll be great.**

**Jennie: Thanks. I'll see you at home.**

**Dean: What're you wearing? ;)**

**Jennie: Scrubs. Goodbye, Dean. **

I chuckled to myself at the last line just as I entered the Pediatrics wing.

"Something funny?" I heard a voice asked. I looked up and immediately shoved my cell phone into my pocket. Adam was there, looking at me.

"Uh, nothing. You paged me?" I asked.

"I heard about your father. I'm glad he's going to be alright," Adam replied.

"Oh he's not my- I mean figuratively I guess he's my father…" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain it. "He practically raised me."

"Gotcha," Adam replied.

"So... we're going to be working together?" I asked, skeptically and very unsure.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Adam asked back.

"Oh, uh, no," I stammered.

"Good. So you and Dean are...?" he trailed off, leaving the question open.

"Seeing each other," I answered, looking up and making it clear to him that Dean and I were serious about each other.

"That's good. I just want to clear this out of the air because we will be working together on this case but uh, when I hit on you, that was... I didn't know who you were. If I had, I wouldn't have. You don't need to worry and tell Dean not to worry, I won't try anything," Adam said.

I sighed with relief, "Oh good. I was actually wondering how I was going to tell Dean without him getting all wrapped up in it. You know how he gets..."

"Right, okay. Well, this patient was born with a torn valve. We fixed that but things just kept going wrong with his heart. We never thought he'd live this long but he we need a new heart… like yesterday. If he doesn't get a new heart within the next year he'll die. The Coopers have been seeing me since he was five so I'd really like for him to live. He's one of my favorite patients, Montgomery," Adam said, as we walked briskly into a patient's room.

"Adam!" I heard a voice exclaim in excitement.

Right then, I spotted a little boy with deep chocolate skin sit up in his bed excitedly. His brown eyes immediately lit up the moment he saw Adam.

"Hey, buddy. Look I brought you a new friend," Adam introduced, glancing over at me.

"Hi, I'm Anderson," the little boy introduced.

"I'm Dr. Montgomery," I replied. He smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Montgomery," Anderson replied, properly. I smiled.

"How old are you, Anderson?" I asked, curiously.

"Eight," he replied, with one nod of his head.

"More like eight going on eighteen," I joked. Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, Anderson here is very mature for his age," Adam replied. I chuckled too.

"So Anderson, how do you feel today?" I asked.

"I'm a little tired but I think I'm feeling alright," Anderson replied. I checked his vitals, bp level, potassium levels, and everything else I needed to check.

"Well if it's only that you're a little tired than that's great! I'm going to look at your medical history and I'll be back with you later," I replied, giving Anderson a friendly smile.

"Goodbye, Dr. Montgomery," Anderson said, smiling back.

"Goodbye," I replied.

I made my full day before checking back on Anderson. He seemed like a sweet kid and it was a shame that he could die. He did not deserve that! I was glad that Adam had put me on the case as his cardiologist, I was just anxious to find out what Dean was going to think when he found out that Adam and I were working together. We didn't usually so this was going to be a shock to him. I peeked my head in through the door.

"Hey, Anderson," I said, coming into the room.

"Hi, Dr. Montgomery. The nurse just took my blood so I don't think you need to do anything else. Isn't it time for you to come home?" Anderson asked.

I chuckled, "Hey, aren't I supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around?"

"Well I get bored sometimes. There's not much to do in this hospital… well except my stupid math homework," he said, looking down at the book and notebook he had in his lap.

"You don't like math?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess not. It's kind of hard to me but you're a doctor so math must be really easy for you."

"It's not really easy. I had to work really hard in high school to do well in math, you know? But I just reminded myself of my goals and that if I wanted to be a doctor, I'd have to be good at math," I replied, simply, in hopes of motivating him too. "I know this is really early, but do you have any idea what you want to be?"

"I want to be a doctor too. That's why I really want to do well in math," Anderson replied. I sat on the edge of his bed, glancing over at his math homework.

"Let's see. Ah, you're doing fractions. I could help you if you wanted," I offered up.

"Sure!" Anderson exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

I smiled, "Okay. Let's take a look at this…"

* * *

><p>When I got home, I was ecstatic. I had spent a couple of hours just talking to and helping Anderson with his math homework and I now understood why he was one of Adam's favorite patients. I was glad that Adam had put me on this case because after really meeting Anderson, I was not going to let this kid die. It meant more now.<p>

"Hi, you," Dean said, as soon as I got through the door. "How was your day?"

"Great! I'm working with this new patient and he's adorable. I've been helping him with his math and he wants to be a doctor, and… it was just a good day," I smiled. Dean smiled back at me.

"Well I'm glad that it was good," he said, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Thank you, baby. How was yours?" I asked back.

"It was good. Just another day at the site," Dean replied. "So, Lucas is at a friend's house for a sleep over and so I ordered a pizza, stopped by a blockbuster and thought we could have a nice night in to ourselves."

I smiled, "Wow... why are you so perfect? This is pretty much a perfect ending to a great day."

"Jen, stop. I am far from perfect," Dean replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being modest."

Dean shrugged, "It's one of the few nights that you're home early and we have the house to ourselves and thought we could take advantage of that." A little smirk played on Dean's lips and I laughed.

"Thank you for this," I said.

"It's no problem. So I got a couple of movies, not quite sure which one you'd want to watch. I know you get all into those historical documentaries but you have to stop being such a nerd for one night and watch a real movie," he teased.

"Historical documentaries are real movies too!" I protested.

Dean laughed and shook his head and then led me to the living room. We began to eat and then just talked about our day together. Dean told me about his day at the construction site and I told him more about today.

"The other thing is, well Anderson is a kid. He's… eight which means he'd be in pediatrics... so I'm uh, I'm working with Adam on this," I started, hesitantly.

"Wait... Adam as in my ex-best friend Adam?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I hope that's ok," I replied.

Dean paused and took a moment, attempting to formulate an answer, "Look, obviously working with this kid makes you happy so I can't exactly deny you that. Just don't… sleep with Adam."

I giggled, "I most definitely will not."

"Good," he replied, kissing me. "So do you want to start the movie?"

"Sure," I replied.

Dean put the movie into the DVD player and pressed play and it started. We skipped commercials and jumped right to the start. Dean and I sat on the couch next to each other, as the movie began. I looked over at him. God, he was amazing. I loved having quiet nights in with Dean. They were very low key and reminiscent of our times spent in the hospital together. We just enjoyed each others' company and talked which was nice. And he wasn't bad to look at either... which is a complete understatement. I returned my attention back to the movie and then felt Dean's eyes on me. I looked over at him and he looked away. I chuckled a little and then looked back at the TV screen. Dean looked at me and I looked back at him. Oh who were we kidding there was no way we were going to watch this movie.

I leaned a little closer to Dean and he met me halfway, pressing his lips against mine and kissing him. I pulled away and smiled at Dean. I hadn't been this happy in a while. Dean pulled me back and kissed me again, pulling me into his lap. I gladly obliged and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dean's hands began to travel my body, caressing every part of it. I pulled away for a moment, interrupted our make out session. I pressed my forehead against his and our noses were just touching.

"Stay the night," I replied.

"Yeah. I have work tomorrow though," he replied.

I nodded, "Me too. Do you want to go home and get some stuff or something?"

"No, I've got some clothes over here. And a toothbrush. And I know I can always shower over here," he smirked.

I giggled and kissed him again. They were quick, single kisses before they turned into longer, passionate kisses. He kissed me hungrily and anxiously, as if we'd run out of time or something. And just then, his words dawned on me. I pulled away.

"You're right, you do have stuff here," I said.

"Jen, baby, I know. Just kiss me," He said back, pulling me back into a kiss.

"Wait, Dean. You have stuff here," I pointed out.

"So?" he asked kissing my neck because he knew if he kissed my lips once more I'd just pull away. He knew I had a point to this but he wasn't quite sure what.

"You're secretly moving in! That's it, isn't it?" I accused, playfully, crossing my arms across my chest. Dean's hands remained on my hips.

"What?" Dean asked as if I were crazy, pulling away.

"Are you secretly moving in, Dean Winchester?" I asked.

"No! No! That's... hah, ridiculous. I-," Dean started, trying to come up with something to say. I had a point. He was here almost every night and he kept a lot of stuff at the house.

"Move in with me," I requested, interrupting him.

"You mean it?" he asked, smiling goofily.

"Yeah!" I grinned. If he said 'no' he said no. It'd be fine.

"And you don't think Lucas would mind?" Dean asked. Aw, it was sweet that Dean was even considering Lucas' feelings in the matter.

"Like you said, you're over here almost every night. I don't think it'd be much of a change for him and he loves you. I don't think you have much to worry about in that department," I shrugged, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Okay, yeah," Dean finally answered.

I giggled, "Cool. Okay now you can kiss me."

"Finally!" he groaned, pressing his lips to mine.


	15. Should I?

"Babe, what're you doing up?" Dean asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Ouch," I hissed as I let my finger get hit once again but part of the sewing machine. I pressed the machine pedal and kept sewing.

"Oh, one of my patients, Anderson, he needs help with his math homework so I told him I'd let him come on rounds with me to help him with his math," I replied, smiling at Dean.

"Well that's nice of your. And what does abusing your hands have to do with this?" Dean teased.

I chuckled, "Well I'm tailoring a pair of scrubs and a lab coat for him so that he can feel like a real doctor, you know? I haven't sewn in a while so I'm pretty rusty at it."

"You're sweet," Dean replied, kissing the top of my head. "Hey, I'm going to start breakfast. Do you need me to take Lucas to school today?"

"I was thinking we could go together this morning. I don't have to be at the hospital until nine and you don't start work till nine so it works out nicely," I replied.

"Sounds great," Dean said back, wrapping his arms around me.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Dean had moved in and everything was going very well. Lucas was definitely okay with the idea and was overly ecstatic that he didn't have to beg me to ask Dean to come over every single night. Dean and I were also happy. Things were good now and I couldn't ask for any more.

Dean and I drove Lucas to school and then Dean dropped me off at the hospital.

"Hey, Anderson. How're you doing this morning?" I asked, coming into his hospital room in a very happy and chipper mood.

"I'm well. How about you Dr. Montgomery?" Anderson asked.

"I'm doing very well. I actually have a surprise for you," I replied.

"Ooh, a surprise?" Anderson asked, curiously sitting up in bed.

"Yeah. This morning I made them. I had a lot of time on my hands and since you're going to be going on rounds with us I decided that you needed some authentic clothing to wear while you go on rounds," I hinted. I then pulled out the very tiny, tailored scrubs and lab coat and placed them on Anderson's hospital bed.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Montgomery!" he exclaimed. His eyes lit up the minute he saw them and he looked so happy at that moment.

"Rounds start at two this afternoon. Just make sure it's okay with Dr. McConnell and your parents before you come on rounds with us," I said.

"Make sure what's okay?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Adam and The Coopers, Anderson's parents, walk into the room.

"Well I made a deal with Anderson the other day. Since he wants to be a doctor, I told him I'd let him come on rounds with me if he did his math homework," I replied. Adam smiled at me and gave me one nod. He seemed very impressed.

"Wow, what do you say to the nice doctor?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery. And I already did, Mom," he groaned.

"He did," I replied, verifying.

"Dr. Montgomery, can we see you outside in the hall?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied, stepping outside of the room.

"We wanted to say thank you so much for all your hard work with Anderson. He seems well… better. Thank you, you both," Mrs. Cooper started.

"It's not a problem at all. Anderson is a joy to have," Adam said.

"Well thank you. And also, he can go on rounds with you today," Mr. McConnell added.

I smiled, "Great. I think he's really going to love it. I've even added some fraction problems that I've been able to work in to some of the cases just because… you know he's been working on fractions and stuff."

"Have you ever thought about becoming a teacher, Dr. Montgomery?" Mrs. Cooper asked. "I'm sorry. I'm a teacher and it just seems like you'd be a great one."

"Well thank you and no, I haven't, but I practically grew up in this hospital. My mom was a doctor and taught a couple of classes so I understand what it feels like to be cooped up here as a child," I replied, chuckling a bit.

"Ah. Well we should get going. We'll come back later today," Mr. Cooper started.

"Bye," I said.

"Good bye, Dr. Montgomery and Dr. McConnell," Mrs. Cooper said.

Once they were gone Adam gave me a funny look, "What?"

"Nothing. I just knew I could put you on this case," he smiled, smugly.

"No, really, what?" I asked.

Adam shrugged, "You're not like the rest of the, Montgomery. I used to think that all cardio nuts were insane and vicious but you've not only been able to help Anderson medically but you've been able to connect with him on a personal level. You should consider a fellowship in Peds."

"I don't really think I have the time," I answered, honestly.

"I know... just consider it," Adam replied.

* * *

><p><strong>~3rd Person POV~<strong>

Bradley was enjoying dinner alone. Katie said she'd meet up with him after surgery but he didn't mind the quiet. It gave him time to think.

"Hi," Dean started. Bradley looked up to see Dean Winchester standing above him.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Bradley asked back.

"I actually came here for some advice," Dean started as he found Bradley at one of the outside tables right out of the cafeteria. Bradley had been sitting alone and Dean had just gone up to him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bradley asked, seeing Dean. Dean looked around to make sure Jennie wasn't around before pulling something out of his pocket. He opened up the little, black box and showed Bradley what it was. Bradley already knew before Dean could even show him though.

"Oh Dean, I uh, well, I'm flattered but I'm already married... and straight," Bradley joked.

"Haha, very funny," Dean replied, sarcastically. "But really, I'm kind of freaking out."

"She'll love it and yes, you should ask her," Bradley answered.

"You think?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

"Yes. She's head over heels for you, dude. Just find the right time and-," Bradley started.

"Yeah but what if it's just a really bad time. I don't really know what to say and where and should Lucas be around or should we be alone? I just…" Dean trailed off.

"Look, you'll know when the time is right," Bradley replied.

"The time is right for what?" a voice asked, coming over and putting a chart down onto the counter. Both men turned around in panic and fear that it was Jennie. Luckily, it was Katie. Katie set her tray down right next to Bradley, kissing him on the cheek before sitting down at the table and joining in on the conversation, "What, you guys look like you just saw a ghost... hah, no pun intended, Dean."

Dean glanced around to make sure that no one was looking, yet again and then opened up the tiny black box with the ring inside to show Katie.

"Oh my God!" Katie squealed, loudly.

"Shhhh," both men quieted.

"Oh my God, you're going to ask her to marry you?" Katie exclaimed, trying her hardest to be quiet but she was just too darn excited.

"Yes, that was the original plan," Dean replied, dryly.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Don't be nervous. I mean, you probably can't even help that but you have no need to be nervous. It's not like she'll say no, or anything," Katie replied.

"But what if-," Dean started.

"None of that," Katie said, silencing him by holding up her index finger in a 'quiet' sign.

Dean chuckled, "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"Yes," both Bradley and Katie said in unison.

"Why are you being ridiculous?" Jennie asked, coming out of the cafeteria and bee-lining for the table that Katie, Bradley, and Dean were sitting at. Dean shoved the small box back into his pocket before she could see anything. Alarmed looks spread across all of their faces as she came over.

"Nothing. Ready to go home babe?" Dean asked, shoving the little box into his pocket and trying to cover up.

"Sure," Jennie replied, looking at the three of them suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll uh, see you two later. Bye," she said, glancing back at Bradley and Katie.

"Bye," the two replied.

_Why did they seem so happy_? Jennie questioned to herself. _Huh. Weird._

**~End 3****rd**** Person POV~**


	16. Yes

"One more story, please," Lucas begged, squirming around in his bed. He was restless. I chuckled.

"Okay, okay, one more story." I promised.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Can Dean read this one to me?"

Dean chuckled, "Of course I can. Which one do you want me to read to you?" Dean asked.

"Hm, can you read me another Bearinstein Bear book?" Lucas asked.

"Okay," Dean said, going over and picking up the book on the opposite side of the room. Dean took his place back on Lucas' bed. I sat on one side while Dean sat on the other, Lucas sandwiched between us.

"Okay, here were go..." Dean started. Lucas listened attentively as I stroked his hair. I knew that he'd get sleepier sooner or later.

Dean kept reading the story and he even did different character voices for all the characters. Lucas laughed and I could really tell that he was enjoying it. Even Dean seemed like he was enjoying it. Dean was going to make an amazing father someday. I had been thinking about this recently. I was so in love with him and he had moved in now. It was sooner or later that he was going to ask me to marry him right? Or were we going to be one of those people that waited for years. His ex girlfriend Lisa and he never got married and he was seeing her for a year. I had to admit, I wanted to be married to Dean. After everything we had been through, it just felt. I thought back to the things he said at Lucas' party. He wanted to be a part of this family and I wanted him to be too.

How would that play into Lucas' life? I thought back to Holden and my mother. My mother had seen Holden for many years and he had waited to ask her to marry him for, well, a number of reasons. First, he was surgeon and he had those long annoying hours while she taught classes at the hospital for med students. Second, my mother was always kind of crazy and she was always hot and cold towards him. He had waited and after three months of the engagement, she broke it off. What if something like that were to happen between me and Dean? Lucas really loved Dean just like I had really loved Holden. It would destroy him like it did with me if something happened to go awry.

I really did have to worry about not only myself but Lucas also. The other thing I had to take into account was that Dean loved me. I was just being scared I guess… I couldn't help but fear that history would repeat itself.

"Hey, I think he's sleeping," Dean whispered, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, he is. We can probably go to sleep now," I said.

"Sounds like a good idea. You're back to your normal hours again?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Yep, I'm waking up at five tomorrow." The two of us tiptoed out of Lucas room.

Dean turned off the light, leaving the nightlight on.

"Goodnight, Lucas," I whispered before shutting the door quietly.

"I'm exhausted," I sighed, collapsing on my bed.

"Hey, how'd your patient like his newly hemmed clothing?" Dean asked.

"I think he really liked them," I smiled, remembering Anderson.

"Good, and Adam's not giving you a hard time?" Dean asked.

"You mean he's not hitting on me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dean blushed. Dean pulled off his shirt as I got underneath the covers. He joined me in the bed, his bare skin touching my body, sending a spark through me.

"No, he's very professional, actually. I know this is way too soon and you'll probably think I'm crazy but I mean, he doesn't actually seem like that bad of a guy. Now, I know what he did to you was bad but I mean, second chances, right?" I asked.

"You are such a peace maker," Dean teased, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know," I said. I turned over to face Dean and noticed the tattoo on his chest.

"How's Sam?" I asked.

"Good. I talked to him today actually. He wants to come and visit," Dean started.

"Well tell him we'd love to have him. I don't even think Lucas has met him yet," I replied.

"Okay, I will," Dean replied.

"Is this a hunting thing?" I asked, tracing his tattoo with my index finger. I knew it was random but I had been meaning to ask about his tattoo on his chest for a while now. It was sexy as hell and I was curious as to what it meant.

"Yeah it's a protector symbol. It protects the wearer from demonic possession," Dean informed, his brow furrowed.

"Jesus, it's like you had this complete other life before, well now, with you here with me," I sighed. It was true. Dean and I were normal. I hadn't had to get involved much with the hunting thing except for Katie and Bradley's house so it was odd for me to think that he had this whole other life.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Do you ever miss it?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he replied.

"How so?" I asked, curiously.

"Jennie, you probably don't want to hear all about it," Dean replied.

"Well you told me once," I said.

"I know but a lot more happened," Dean said.

"I want to know all about you, Dean Winchester," I said, kissing him gently once. I was head over heels for this man. I traced his freckles on his face and giggled. "I love your freckles."

He smiled, "I don't know it's pretty dark."

"Um, okay I cut people open for a living and enjoy it. In fact, I competed with people aggressively, might I add, for opportunities to cut people open in my early intern and resident years," I added.

"So what, I have to tell you a bedtime story too?" Dean teased.

"Mhm!" I nodded, giggling a little and enjoying the way that Dean and I seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Well, where'd we leave off?" Dean asked.

"Um... you got back from Hell and had been hunting with Sam. Oh, and something about an angel?" I reminded.

"Right, okay," Dean said back.

Dean sighed and picked up from where he left off in his hunter journey that he had began telling me back when I was twenty five. And instead of freaking out or running like any normal human being would, I just listened. I absorbed everything. Relationships were about taking the good and the ugly and honestly, what Dean had done was not ugly. It seemed that way, but he was saving the world.

"Okay is that enough for you?" Dean asked, chuckling a little.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Good because I really don't have much else," Dean replied.

"Goodnight, Dean," I said, blissed out. I smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Jen," he said, kissing me once before reaching over and turning off the light. I closed my eyes and felt Dean wrap his arms around my waist again. He nestled his head on my shoulder while I molded my body with his. Nothing felt more right than this did.

I had to sneak out of the house early that morning in order not to wake Dean up. I got to work and was somewhat rested.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Anderson," I said, checking up on Anderson.<p>

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery," he said.

"You're always so polite," I smiled.

"Well thank you. Do I get to go on rounds now?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, so go get changed in your scrubs and lab coat and we'll go!" I replied, encouragingly. He pulled the covers from him to reveal that he was already dressed in his scrubs. I laughed, light heartedly. "Alright, let's go, kiddo."

"A doctor must always be prepared," he said, formally.

"This is true," I said back, with a little laugh.

Anderson hopped out of bed, put on his mini-lab coat and then took my hand and followed me to meet up with my interns.

"Dr. Cooper, would you like to introduce this patient?" I asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Viola White, age sixty-five is in four a torn heart valve," Anderson introduced.

"Dr. Garrison," I called out.

Dr. Garrison, one of my newest interns repeated the rest of Mrs. White's information back to me.

"Good and Dr. Cooper what would be her dosage for today?" I asked. Anderson put his pencil to the paper on the clipboard and began writing.

"Ten milligrams?" he asked.

I smiled, "Very good. Dr. Garrison, please take care of Mrs. White and you Mr., well we have to get you back to your room."

I heard a chuckle come from doorway. I turned around to see Adam standing in the doorway. Anderson grabbed my hand and walked me over to the door.

"Hi Dr. McConnell. Do you see? I get to go on rounds!" Anderson said.

"I see that. Dr. Montgomery, you're doing a great job," he said, approvingly.

"Thank you," I replied. "Come on Anderson, let's get you back in time for the rest of the interns to report you on rounds."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Katie said during lunch.<p>

"Okay what's up with you two? You've been shooting me funny looks all day," I finally asked, looking at both Katie and Bradley.

"Nothing," Bradley replied.

"Right," I replied, unconvinced.

"So how are you and Dean?" Katie asked, curiously.

"We're fine, why?" I asked back.

"No reason," Katie replied.

"Okay…." I trailed off, still weirded out by these two.

"He hasn't asked you any-," Katie started but Bradley kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice asked. The three of us looked up and saw Adam McConnell come over to our lunch table.

"Um, sure," I replied, scooting over so that he could have more room.

"You know, Jennie, you should really think about a fellowship in Peds," Adam said.

"Oh, I don't know," I said.

"You're great with kids," Adam said back.

"Thanks I uh, I'll think about it," I replied.

The four of us then got into a conversation and Adam really just wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Were we bonding? Yep, we were definitely bonding. 

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later<strong>

"Today's the lucky day!" I announced, happily.

"That's right. Today you get to go home, Anderson," Adam added.

"You can just sign her Mrs. Cooper." Mrs. Cooper took the clipboard and eagerly signed the discharge papers.

Anderson had all of his stuff packed up but was still wearing his blue scrubs and lab coat. His mother took his suitcase in her hand and her father took his other stuff. Anderson was putting his shoes on.

"We don't know how to thank you enough, both of you. Dr. McConnell you've treated him all these years and Dr. Montgomery, you've been so great with Anderson. He really loves the both of you," Mrs. Cooper said.

"I have a son of my own that up until this year has had to stay in the hospital so I understand what it's like to be restless, eight years old, and stuck here," I replied.

Both parents chuckled, "Thank you so much. I'm glad that we're going to be given some time with him away from this place. No offense. We'll come in for the two-month check up and I'm glad that this didn't have to become another surgical matter."

"We are too," I replied.

"Call if you need anything Mr. and Mrs. Cooper," Adam replied.

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Cooper replied, before they left with their son. After that, Adam and I exchanged glances.

"You know, I'm really going to miss him," I finally said.

"Anderson is a great kid. It's unfortunate that we have to see him a lot due to his heart. He's high up on the list though so I'm hoping that we'll get a new heart for him soon," Adam said.

"Me too. He deserves to have a bright future," I replied, as clichéd as it sounded.

"Do you by any chance want to get a drink after work? Just as friends, I promise. Don't worry. It's not some ploy to get you drunk and then seduce you, no. I wouldn't do that again. I saw what it did to him once and I, we were good friends, you know? I really screwed up the last time," Adam asked.

I nodded, "Sure why not? As friends. I feel like we've definitely bonded over treating Anderson."

"Great, then I'll see you after," Adam replied.

"Great," I said back.

"So… Jen, it's been like five days," Katie said.

"Since what?" I asked back.

"Oh nothing," she replied.

"No it's just uh, been five days since we've really talked," Katie replied, trying to cover up for something. She and Bradley had been acting so strange these, well now that I think about it, these past five days.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked.

"No, what about you?" she asked back.

"Uh, Adam just asked me out for a drink. Wait, I mean, not like that. As friends. We just kind of are going to talk about stuff and-," I started.

"Woah, that's a huge no-no. You know what happened between Adam, Dean, and whatsherface, Ella?" Katie said.

"I know it sounds sketchy but at the same time Dean shouldn't run my life. I mean, I love the man, believe me but it's also not fair for him to dictate my life," I said back.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Katie asked.

"I mean, he knows we're friends!" I defended.

"But I mean, getting a drink with him? That sounds a little more than friendly," Katie answered.

"I know it does and I brought them up but can't a girl just be friends with a guy without it being seen as 'more'?" I asked back.

"Yes, but when alcohol and home wreckers are involved, it seems a little sketchy," Katie replied.

I sighed, "You're right. I'll talk to him about it."

At the end of the night, I ended up not going out with Adam but decided on a rain check. I just felt like I needed to get home to Dean and Lucas. It was late and I was exhausted and starving. I got home and Dean was sitting in the living room, watching some late night television program. I laughed.

"What're you watching?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, changing the channel.

"Yeah, okay," I said. "Sorry I'm home late. What'd you guys do for dinner?"

"I made pasta," Dean replied, shrugging.

"Huh," I said. I went into the kitchen and heated some up. I brought it back into the living room and then ate with Dean. I sat on the couch, curled up and we talked.

"So how was your day?"

"It was alright, nothing special. How about yours?" Dean asked.

I smiled, "We discharged Anderson today. He was healthy enough for us to let him go home for the time being I'm… afraid of him coming back. I mean, it's not a permanent thing. He's not permanently healthy." I sighed in dissolution.

"Well congratulations on the first part. As for the second, I hope he gets better. He's so young," Dean said.

"I know. I think about Lucas and can't even imagine having to ever go through something like this," I replied, sighing. I placed my bowl down on the living room coffee table and stayed in my curled up position on the couch. There was a long pause before Dean said something again.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Dean asked, looking at me. He seemed nervous and really serious. I was a little nervous now…

"Sure, go ahead," I replied.

"When you… came to the construction site and went all soap opera on me," Dean started. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "You said some things to me that I've been wondering about recently."

"Like?" I asked, intrigued.

"Like the part about us being a family. As in, you, me, and Lucas and the whole family traditions and… other kids. Our kids," Dean replied.

"Yeah, I did and hah, yeah, I guess I did get a little too soap opera-y," I continued.

"Did you really mean all of that stuff?" he asked, looking up at me. I had never seen so much anxiety and vulnerability in his eyes than this moment. What was up? Did this have anything to do with the fact that Katie and Bradley were acting so weird around me? I was starting to put the pieces together and the answer was shocking and exciting yet all at the same time.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if it didn't mean anything," I replied.

"Okay, because I want them too. I want us to be a family. I want to be an 'us', officially, well more like legally," Dean started.

Oh my God. Here it was. My jaw began to drop a little but Dean kept going.

"I remember the first moment I met you. I… wanted to bone you silly but you knew what kind of guy I was back then. But then we got to know each other and we talked and for once I felt like someone besides Sam and Bobby actually cared about me. We were friends and I had never really had a girl that was just a friend before. That night that you came with the scrabble board game was the night I knew that you were more than just a physical attraction for me. We really talked, like I hadn't talked to anyone before. I mean, you know I don't, I don't really do this often, the whole emotional vulnerability thing. But anyways, Jennie, I love you. You are beautiful and strong, and sexy as hell and I love that you care so much about your patients and your work and making people better." Dean stood up and stood me up.

"I've uh, been carrying this around for a while. I showed your friends and well, that's why they've been acting so weird lately." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. I gasped, even though I knew this was coming. He got down on one knee and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Marry me?"

"Dean Winchester," I gasped in happiness. "Yes, I will marry you."

"You will?" Dean asked, looking up at me.

"Yes," I replied. Dean sprung to his feet and kissed me passionately, pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "God, look at me, I'm a mess!" Dean and I both shared and intimate laugh.

"Here," Dean said, removing the ring from the box and taking my left hand in his hands. He slid the ring onto my ring finger and I bit my lip. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you, Dean," I said.

"I love you too, Jen," he replied, kissing me. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed! I know, I know it's pretty mushy but I couldn't help myself.


	17. Disconnect

"Lucas, can we talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Si, mama. Que pasa?" he asked back.

"Dean and I have something to tell you," I replied. Dean and I exchanged glances.

"I love your mom very much," Dean started.

"And I love you Dean very much," I added to the conversation. Wow, here we go. I really hoped that Lucas was okay with news we had to tell him. Part of me knew that he'd be okay with it because he loved Dean, but I still couldn't help but be nervous.

"I asked your mom, last night, to marry me," Dean said.

"Mijo, Dean me pidio que yo casara con el, (Son, Dean asked me to marry him)" I replied.

"So we'll be una familia?" Lucas asked.

"Si," I replied.

"Si," Dean added.

Lucas smiled, "Okay."

Dean and I exchanged glances, "That's all? No preguntas?"

"No. You already live here and I know that you love my mommy. And you have a cool car and we if you marry my mommy we can drive in it all the time. Can we go to school now?" Lucas asked.

"Uh sure," I replied, looking at Dean, and laughing a little at his response. His response was so innocent and childlike.

Dean shrugged, "Well that was easy."

"Yeah," I replied.

* * *

><p>I finished up my post-ops and turned my charts in for the morning. I wasn't going to have surgery until two so I felt pretty accomplished that I had finished my morning jobs. I'd probably have to go down to the clinic. It had been a couple of weeks since Dean had proposed and we had told Lucas. I passed Dr. Stevens in the hallway.<p>

"Dr. Stevens," I started.

"Dr. Montgomery, long time no see," he said.

"Yeah, ever since you became chief," I started.

"I've been stuck in that damn office. I can't wait to get back into that OR," Dr. Stevens said. I chuckled. I completely understood.

"Well whenever you can, I have a couple of cardio patients that you could take from me. I'm pretty booked up but everyone's taken care of and I'm almost done with post-ops. I think this is the first morning that I've had free time," I said.

"Free time. Hah, it feels like a foreign subject to me, nowadays. I'd check out the clinic if I were you until your next surgery. And thank you Montgomery. If I'm really itchin' for a surgery, I'll let you know," he said back.

I chuckled, "Okay I'll see you later chief. I think I'll go down to the clinic."

"Alright, see you, Montgomery," Dr. Stevens said.

I began to walk down to the clinic until my pager started going off. I pulled it from my pocket and read it. It read: pit, ASAP. I hurried down to the pit and noticed that I was the only one called in. I stepped outside where we waited for the ambulances. Just then, I saw Dean sitting on the bench. I gave him a look.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing, what're you doing here?" he asked back, smugly. He was definitely up to something. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I got paged down here, why do you ask?" I asked, skeptically.

"No you didn't," he replied, standing up and pushing me against the wall.

I giggled, "Dean what're you doing?" Then I gasped. I then caught on. "You paged me here didn't you?"

"Mhm," he replied, nodding. He kissed me passionately, his hands going to my waist. He then showed me a clear box with a cupcake in it.

"Ooh," I said, taking the box, and smiling.

"Someone forgot to mention it was their birthday this Friday," Dean said. I pulled away from the kiss.

"How'd you find out?" I asked back.

"I have my ways," he shrugged. I smiled at him.

"Well let's not make too big of a deal out of it anyways. My birthdays have usually consisted of Lucas making my cereal in bed, and the going out to dinner with Holden and Lucas if I was off work. Low key," I informed in hopes that he'd take it as a note.

"Yeah, I know. Lucas has been telling me all about it," Dean replied.

"Ah so he's the culprit," I said.

"If he asks, it wasn't me that told," Dean replied.

I sighed and chuckled, "What am I going to do with you two?"

And at that moment, something terrible happened. I heard the sounds of the ambulance sirens as the ambulance pulled up to the side of the curb.

"Anderson Cooper, age eight, collapsed in his house from cardiac arrest," the paramedic said, rushing the hospital bed outside of the ambulance. I was frozen and could barely move. I was paralyzed in fear. I knew this day would come some day and I just couldn't believe that that day was today. And just then, something kicked in and I was doing everything I could. I was asking questions, checking health signs.

"Let's get him to the trauma room. Someone page Dr. McConnell!" I shouted in panic.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, coming with me.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm alright. Look, I've gotta go. I love you," I said, kissing him quickly.

"I love you too," he replied. I followed the paramedics who were rushing the bed into ER. I could tell that Dean was worried about me.

* * *

><p>I waited and waited and waited. I didn't want to have to tell the Coopers this but I knew they were anticipating the news and making them wait any longer would be even more painful. I had to say it, no matter how hard it was for me.<p>

"We stabilized him but there is no way we could go into surgery like this. He needs a new heart now and UNOS still hasn't gotten back to us. We uh, at this moment, I don't think there's anything we can do," I finally said, tears in my eyes. This was one of the hardest things I had to ever say. "We're so, so sorry."

"If there's anything we can do-," Adam started.

"I'm uh, we don't really know what to say," Mrs. Cooper said, her eyes going back and forth as if she was searching for answers.

"How much time does he have?" Mr. Cooper asked, tears in his voice. Both parents were crying now.

"I um, we think only a few hours," I replied.

"Once he wakes up, you are going to want to be here," Dr. McConnell said.

"I can't do this," Mr. Cooper said, getting up.

"Allen!" Mrs. Cooper protested, standing up.

"No, Gina, I can't be here for this. I can't, I don't know, I just-," he stammered. He left the room, his wife chasing after him.

"Damn it," I swore. Both Adam and I were upset too. I tried to hold back the tears. I swallowed hard and looked at Adam.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, almost at a whisper.

"We wait for him to wake up," Adam replied.

I nodded, "Okay."

Anderson stirred in his bed and then rubbed his eyes.

"Mom, Dad?" he called out. Adam and I exchanged glances and ran over to his bedside.

"Anderson, sweetie, your mom and dad just went to uh, go get some water. We're here right now," I said, comfortingly, as if I were putting Lucas to bed.

"They'll come back in just a second," Adam reassured. I looked over at him and he just gave me this look that said, 'I don't know what else to say'. I nodded.

"We're here though," I reassured. Just then, Adam's pager went off, "I have surgery. Will you be okay here?"

"Can't someone else cover it?" I asked, panicked. I couldn't do this myself.

He shook his head, "I don't think so, no. It's just a short procedure. I promise, I'll be back in time."

"He doesn't have time, Adam!" I demanded angrily. I could see it in Adam's eyes that he was truly sorry. I pulled back and took a deep breath. "Yes, I can. But please, don't be long."

Adam left the room and now it was only me. God, how was I going to do this? What would happen if he died and his parents didn't come back?

"It's so cold, Dr. Montgomery," Anderson whimpered. His voice was weak and the sound of it made me want to crumple into a ball on the floor.

"Here, I uh," I started but there were no extra blankets. That wouldn't help him either. Anderson then began to cry.

"I need my mom! I need her to hold me! Where's my mommy?" he cried. I could barely contain myself.

"She'll be back," I reassured in a soft, soothing voice. God, I couldn't promise that! I did the first thing that came to mine. I climbed into the hospital bed and propped Anderson up against me. I'd hold him until his mother came back.

"It's so cold, Dr. Montgomery," he said, clutching my arm. I couldn't stop the tears now. They were streaming out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. I didn't want to alarm Anderson though and let him know that I was crying.

"I know, sweetie. Here, let's uh, let's talking about something else. How are you math problems going?" I asked, trying to distract him. I sniffled and hoped that he was catching on to the fact that I was crying. I needed to be brave and strong for him. He was such a brave kid…

"Good," he replied. "I wear my scrubs every day as pjs. My mom says I can't wear them every day but I can wear them to go to sleep in."

"That's great! A true doctor wears their scrubs every day," I replied, chuckling a little.

The conversation kept going, and Anderson was just getting sleepier and sleepier. I wasn't even quite sure how long it had been. Minutes? Hours? It had felt like time had stopped but I could tell that it had been a long time. The heart monitor's beat was slowing down. I couldn't bear to listen to it. I swallowed hard and let another round of tears stream down my face. I wiped them away quickly and just talked to Anderson.

"I'm so tired," Dr. Montgomery," he said, nestling against me.

"I know but if you could hold on for just a little bit longer," he said.

"I'm so-," he started. He stopped talking and my eyes widened in alarm. I panicked but the heart monitor was still going.

"Dr. Montgomery?" a voice asked. Just then, I saw Anderson's parents in the door way.

"You two better be back for good because your son is about to die and he wants his parents to hold him," I said, angry tears in my eyes. Mrs. Cooper's hand went to her mouth as she rushed over to her son. She climbed into the hospital bed on the other side and held her son. She stroked his head and began to sing him a song.

"Oh God," Mr. Cooper gasped, sitting down on the bed and holding his son's very cold hand.

Just then, Adam joined us too. He sat on the opposite side of Mr. Cooper holding Anderson's other hand.

"What-, what do I do?" Mrs. Cooper asked, desperate.

"I don't know… sing to him maybe? A lullaby," I suggested. It was the first thing to come to my head. She nodded and sniffled, collecting herself so that she could sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away," Mrs. Cooper sang. We were all a mess by then.

"Mommy?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, baby," Mrs. Cooper replied, tearful.

"I love you, Mommy," he replied.

"I love you too, baby," she said, losing it.

"And tell Daddy I love him too," Anderson replied.

"I'm right here," Mr. Cooper said, giving his hand a good squeeze.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. McConnell? Thank you," Anderson said.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't save him. I promised myself that I would and I couldn't save him. "I'm so sorry."

And then the heart monitor went flat. Anderson was dead.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Cooper said, crying hysterically. I felt like I needed to hold it together for the family but I was ready to lost my mind. I got up and turned the heart monitor off. His father took my place on the hospital bed. I felt like a ghost. I wasn't even controlling my actions anymore. I felt… dead.

"Call it, Montgomery," Adam replied.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Time of death, 17: 24," Adam announced. He swallowed hard and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. And Mr. Cooper," I said.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Dr. Montgomery and Dr. McConnell," Mrs. Cooper said before I finally left the room.

Once Adam and I were out of the room, I lost it. I was crying hysterically and even Adam was upset. I was starting to make a huge scene so Adam pulled me into the supply closet.

"Shh, it's okay," he said.

"No it's not. He's dead, Adam," I whimpered.

"I know," Adam replied, tears in his voice. He pulled me close and just let me cry.

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway of our bedroom and watched as Dean pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around, noticing that I was there. I leaned up against the doorway and smiled weakly. My cheeks were tear-stained and I could tell that I was still blotchy from crying.<p>

"Hi," I finally said, weakly.

"Hi," Dean replied, seeing me. His face changed as soon as he saw that I was upset. "Baby, are you okay?" He walked towards me, shirtless.

"Anderson, he uh, he died today," I finally answered, swallowing hard.

"Oh my God," Dean said, pulling me into his arms. I could feel the warmth of his chest permeate through my shirt. I just closed my eyes and let him hold me.

"It's um, I'm alright," I managed to stammer out.

"No, no, I know how close you were to him. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," I said, short.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dean asked, concerned.

I shook my head, "No, I think I'm just going to take a shower. Is Lucas in bed?"

"Yep, he fell asleep about an hour ago," Dean replied.

I smiled, weakly, "Okay, great."

I then slipped into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and stripped down to nothing. I stepped into the shower and let the hot, steaming water pour over my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was exhausted and honestly didn't know how I felt anymore. I was devastated but it was almost as if I could feel anything anymore; I was numb. Suddenly, I felt the feeling of a pair of hands massaging my shoulders. My eyes sprang open and I jumped, only to see Dean standing behind me.

"I need to shower too," he smirked.

I nodded, "I know."

I then leaned in and kissed him. I wasn't quite sure why I didn't want him to know how upset I was. Obviously he could tell but this death had taken a bigger toll on me than any other patients I had lost. It probably had to do something with the fact that he was a. a kid, b. we got close and c. he died in my arms. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as Dean pulled me closed, pressing his wet, naked body against mine. I wanted to feel. It wasn't exactly pain I was feeling… it was more that I could feel. It was the kind of pain that numbed you until you wanted to scream so I embraced the current moment with Dean in pursuit of feelings.

The kiss began to heat up and I just went with it. Dean lifted me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I did so, and he began to leave a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down my neck. I leaned my head back, my head hitting the wall of the shower trying not to focus on the terrible day I had had and to focus on the pleasure.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, breathing heavily. I wanted everything to be okay so I just pretended that everything was okay.

"Okay," Dean replied although I could partially tell that he was unsure about what we were about do. I moaned out as Dean entered me and our rhythms began to match each others'. I used sex to push Anderson's death from my mind. I wasn't thinking anything. I just closed my eyes and let Dean do what he needed to do. And Dean was good. He knew just what to do, what pushed me over the edge. I didn't have to think about it anymore… Just Dean and what he did to me.

Dean kissed my neck as he moved in and out of me at a fast past. I moaned, my head thrown back against the wall, giving him better access to my neck. His hands groped my body as mine explored his.

"Dean," I groaned. It felt good to feel. It wasn't the same disconnect that I had been feeling earlier. I felt good but it was different than most times. I was distant.

"You're so sexy, baby. What you do to me…" Dean trailed off.

We moaned each others' names as we came and then it was over. We were done and I went back to the numb. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" I asked back.

"Nothing. Did you… come?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah," I replied, breathing heavily. I looked to the side wall and avoided his glance. I couldn't look at him because he'd know that something was wrong.

"Okay," he said, putting me down. Those sweet moments that we had just experienced were gone and I was back in real life. Anderson was dead. He had died in arms. I was alive. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "Do you want to just sleep?"

"That'd be great. I'm exhausted," I replied. Dean was not eliciting much of a response from me and I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really. I think I just need to sleep it off. Patients die all the time. I'll go into work and start a new day," I lied to myself.

"If there's anything you need," he started.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Sorry, it's just been a long day.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. I had pretended to be asleep for Dean but once he had fallen asleep, I sat up in bed hugging my knees to my chest. Dean was heavy sleeper so this was easy to get away with. I slipped out of our room and into Lucas' room. I leaned against the doorway and watched my son sleep. And before I knew it, there were tears, just floating down my face once again and I couldn't stop them, no matter how hard I tried.

What if it were Lucas? What if something like that were to happen to Lucas? I couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I was a mess so… had they taken it worse than I had? Were they ok? How could you even possibly picture losing your son? How do you even deal with that kind of pain?

And Anderson was going to have such a bright future. He was going to go places. He wanted to be a doctor! He was a good kid! I was overcome with feelings of rage. What kind of world did we live in? A world that'd kill of such a wonderful, kind, and good person like Anderson. It wasn't fair. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and then slipped back into my bed to go to sleep. I hoped that Dean had slept through the night and didn't know that something was wrong. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't want him to know that anything was wrong. Was there something wrong with me?

The next morning I woke up and I was still feeling that odd feeling of distance. I just didn't feel like myself. I went to work and was met by Adam who was holding a cup of coffee for me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"So I was thinking we could do lunch and just uh, talk, if you need to," he started.

"Sounds good but I really don't want to talk about it. Could we maybe talk about something else? I talked about it with Dean and he helped a lot. I don't think I really need to say anything more about it," I lied.

Adam nodded, acceptingly, "Of course." He handed my coffee and I took it. We were really becoming friends. I was still trying to hide my feelings from him but at the same time, being with Adam was easier than Dean. It's not like I was interested in him romantically or anything, he just understood the hospital life more. I was in love with Dean and that would never change, but he just didn't get it.


	18. Silence

It had been a few days since Anderson's death and Dean could tell that I wasn't myself. I had tried really hard to be normal but apparently I wasn't very successful. Lucas kept trying to cheer me up but even he didn't know what was wrong. Frankly, I wasn't quite sure I knew what was wrong with me either. I didn't have to go into work until noon today and so I decided to take a nice, warm bath. I let the hot water run until the tub was pretty full and then stripped down and mulled over things in the tub. The thing was I couldn't really think anymore. It was as if loud voices were crying out to me. I couldn't hear any of them, just voices.

"Hey, Jen, I'm going to work," Dean start. I didn't reply. I was too caught up in some kind of trance. I dunked my head under water, submerging my entire body under water. I cocked my head, seeing what my bathroom looked like from under the water. Everything was a little blurrier but kind of cool.

"Jen?" Dean called, coming into the hall. But I didn't respond. I was underwater and kind of entranced with the way the room looked from underwater. There were a billion thoughts running through my mind once again. It was as if I was in a large crowd and I could hear everyone. I could hear everything they were saying and everything they were thinking but the water brought me silence. The water pushed the voices away. I had peace.

"Jen?" Dean called again. Just then, I saw a figure standing over the tub.

"Jennie, what the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed, pulling me by my shoulders from the bathtub water. He looked furious, disappointed, and scared all at once.

"I was just taking a bath," I replied, defensively. I avoided his eye contact as much as I could. I hadn't even realized that I had needed to breath but now that my I had air, I couldn't figure why I hadn't felt the need to breath underwater.

The moment I looked over at Dean, I felt a sting of sadness. He looked at me as if he couldn't help me any longer. I had never seen so much pain in his face before and it killed me that he felt that.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just uh, got a little caught up in my thoughts," I replied.

"Jen, I know you haven't really been yourself lately. Do we need to talk about this?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I've got to go work. I wasn't trying to drown myself, I swear. I'm just tired, that's all. I had some pretty big surgeries last night," I replied, snappy, trying to make up an excuse for what had just happened. Honestly, I didn't know myself.

"Maybe you should stay home today. You're tired and I can take off too and we can just spend the day together," Dean suggested, putting his hand on my knee and rubbing it with his thumb comfortingly.

I smiled back at him. I loved Dean, I really did and he always knew what to say to make me feel better.

But I shook my head no, "I can't. I really need to be at work today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Dean looked at me uneasily, "Yeah, maybe tomorrow. We can both have a snow day."

"A snow day?" I asked, quizzically.

"Yeah, you know how in school all the kids got excited when they didn't have to go to school because it snowed? Well, I didn't really have many of those but hey, it'll be one of few snow days that I'll ever have," Dean said, playfully.

I giggled, biting my lip, "Alright we'll take tomorrow off and just spend time together. I like the sound of that."

"Good. We'll I've got to go to work and so do you. Do you want me to wait for you?" Dean asked.

"No it's alright. I'll take the CRV today. I should be home around ten tonight though. It may be a little later though…" I trailed off.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dean. Don't worry about me," I said.

"Alright but you should really get going," he said back.

"You just want to see me naked," I accused, playfully.

"It's true," he replied, nodding.

I giggled, "Hand me that towel?"

"If you insist," he groaned, jokingly. I laughed once again as Dean got up and grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the door. He handed it to me and I stood up, wrapping the towel around my body. I stepped out of the tub and drained the water. I hadn't felt this good in the last couple of days. God, I was in love with this man. I glanced at the engagement ring I had on my left ring finger. We were going to be married…

"I'll see you tonight," Dean said, kissing me and pulling me a little closer to him.

"You will," I replied, kissing him back.

"Ugh, why do you always look so sexy right when I'm about to leave?" Dean groaned.

I chuckled, "Okay, you need to go."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye, have a good day," I said back.

"You too," he added before turning around and going to work. And then he was gone and the voices returned. I walked to my room and got ready for work. Just then, my pager buzzed. It was a trauma at the hospital. I needed to get going. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked, as soon as I met up with Adam. He offered me his hand and I took it as he pulled me up into the ambulance. Inside, I was met with a couple other surgeons.

"There was a ferryboat accident. It completely blew up and a lot of people are injured," Adam informed.

"Shit, okay let's get going," I said, sitting next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, confused.

"You've got that look on your face. Rough morning?" he asked.

"How do you even know that look? Never mind. Yeah kind of," I replied.

"You want to talk about it?" Adam offered.

I shrugged, "It's nothing. I had a good morning it's just… Dean is being… paranoid. I think he thinks I'm going to go crazy on him or something about what happened to Anderson and I just… I don't know, he doesn't understand."

"Jen, you were in a special situation. You were close to the patient and he also died in your arms. It's taken a toll on you but you'll get it back. We all have different ways of processing patients' deaths," Adam said.

"See? You understand. He's just… he doesn't get it," I sighed.

"It's alright, he's not a doctor. I mean, he's definitely lost a lot in his life but he had other… outlets," Adam replied, referring to hunting.

I nodded, "He did. You know Dean was a patient of mine when we first met?"

Adam chuckled, "Yeah he told me that story. He's a persistent one isn't he?"

"Mhm. You know, you two should really think about talking things out or at least giving your friendship a second shot. I mean, you're my friend and we watch out for each other at work. I know what happened was kind of… shady but everyone believes in second chances," I suggested.

Adam sighed, "Well that's up to him."

I sighed too, "So any lucky women in your life?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing this girl. She's a nice girl which is kind of a first for me. Well not a first but she's one of few," Adam replied.

I smiled, "Well good for you."

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the ambulance and was immediately overwhelmed by the happenings. People were lying everywhere bloody and hurt with people attending to them. Normally, I'd put my brave face on and some kind of switch would flick on and I'd get into a determined, precise mode but for some reason, that wasn't happening today.<p>

"Divide and conquer. You ready for this, Montgomery?" Adam asked, looking over at me.

"You bet, McConnell," I replied, as we made our separate ways. Usually this kind of thing was exciting to me. It fueled me. I wanted to help all these people and help as many people as I could but today it just felt like another day at work.

"Montgomery, you can check over there," Dr. Stevens advised. I nodded my head and checked over toward the right side of the field. Everyone was being attended to and there wasn't much for me to do here. I grabbed a kit and was met by a little girl. She looked at me helpless but she couldn't say anything. She was catatonic.

"Do you need help? Are you hurt?" I asked, in the most comforting voice that I could muster. She had a cut on her forehead but other than that, she didn't look too hurt. "Where are you parents?" She just stood there with no expression on her face. I would've at least expected fear, panic, or sadness but there was nothing.

"I can fix your cut for you. I'm going to have to do stitches but it won't hurt and I'll talk you through the entire thing. I also have some pretty cool bandaids for later if you want," I started but she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I called out running after her. She ran down the dock only to lead me to a body lying on the ground. "Is this your dad?" We stood at the edge of the dock that overlooked the water.

There was no reply. There was no yes, no, or body language, but she just stood there, expecting me to help the bleeding man. After all, it was my job. I bent down and started to examine the body. It was badly burned and I could already tell that certain bones were broken.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I asked. Once again there was no reply. I swore under my breath and got to work. I began to try and treat the burns and then realized that his hip was dislocated. I was going to need a lot more help than this. I stood up set my kit down.

Little did I know, the man began to wake up. "What's going on? Where am I?" He then began to scream in pain.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to get some extra help and we'll take you to the hospital," I started, bending down to comfort the man.

"I can't. Oh my God, ah, I can't stand it," he groaned in agony. He began struggling in pain. He was writhing on the dock.

"Sir, it's going to be okay," I offered, but before I knew it, he was pushing me over the dock. I attempted to balance myself and started to stand up only to trip over the kit and over the edge, into the water.

I hit the cold water with a splash and soon learned that my scrub pants were stuck on something. I tried to pull it off but I couldn't. I struggled to, but it was no use. I felt the cold water around me but I could still hear all of the noise above me. I could hear all of the chaos, the death, the pain, the destruction. I could hear the sirens and knew it was a terrible thing that had happened. What kind of world was this that things like this could happen? What kind of world allows and eight year old with a bright, beautiful future die? What kind of world takes both of someone's parents away? I knew how to swim and I could, but I began to sink lower and lower and the lower I sunk, there was just silence. Silence. Just like in the bath tub, I was at peace. All there was, was silence. Silence.

**~3rd Person's POV~**

Dean Winchester wiped the sweat from his forehead. He began to cut a piece of wood when his phone started ring. He normally wouldn't answer it but he had been worried about Jennie ever since Anderson had died. Each day, he was worried that it'd be her. All he wanted was for her to open up to him and let him know what was going on. He could tell that she wasn't herself and that she was sad. Dean hated seeing her this way. It killed him.

He hated the fact that he had proposed to her and then his had happened. Maybe it was a sign? And why did bad things have to happen once good things happened? And Jennie's birthday was only a few days ago! She had cheered up for that but Dean knew she was just putting on a brave face for the celebration. After the party though, she had returned to her state of sadness.

Dean honestly didn't know what to do. Jennie was talking to him about and he knew that she didn't want to talk about it but he knew it was something and there were no good things to come after it. Maybe he'd call Sam and ask for advice. Ugh, why couldn't they all just be happy?

Dean glanced at his phone and the caller ID read 'Adam'. Dean rolled his eyes. The last person he wanted to talk to was Adam. He wanted so badly to ignore it but knew that Adam wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. Why would Adam be calling anyways? He couldn't be calling unless it was about something work related and he worked with Jennie so he only had one option. He answered his phone on the last ring.

"Hello?" Dean asked, coldly.

"Dean, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from," Adam started.

"What is it?" Dean asked, impatiently. He wanted to get straight to the point and if it had nothing to do with Jennie, that he would just hang up.

"It's Jennie, Dean. You're going to want to get to the hospital," Adam said, swallowing.

And right then, Dean's heart dropped.

"What do you mean it's Jennie?" Dean asked, his breaths getting shallower. No, this couldn't be happening. This was literally his worst nightmare coming true. It was almost as if he didn't want to hear any more of what Adam was going to say because he knew what he was about to hear would be his worst fear.

"I'm really sorry, she uh, we went to the site of a big trauma and she was treating a patient down at the edge of the dock. The little girl with them said that she fell over so we went over there and she wasn't there. The little girl said she was in the water so I jumped in and she was uh, she there. We rushed her to the ER and we're trying as best as we can but her pulse is really low and-," Adam started.

"No!" Dean cut Adam off out of fear. He didn't want to believe what Adam was telling him right now. He began to panic. He dropped what he was doing and began pacing. He needed to get to the hospital right away.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You're going to want to get here as fast as you can though," Adam replied.

"I will, I just, I mean, is she going to make it? She's okay right? You can fix her? That's your job, right? I mean, you have to fix her!" Dean asked, panicked.

"We're trying our best. She was underwater for a while and she's really pale," Adam said.

Dean swallowed hard, "I'll be right over."

Dean shoved his cell phone into his pocket and began to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" the boss asked.

"I need to get to the hospital. My fiance she's uh, in the emergency room," Dean managed to explain.

"Is she alright?" the boss asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied. The head construction worker could tell how broken up Dean was about this.

"Alright go. We've got you covered," he said.

Dean nodded, and took off for the hospital.

**~End 3rd Person's POV~**

"Charge the paddles for three hundred!" Dr. Stevens ordered. They shocked me once again and my heart rate started going.

"Come on, Montgomery, you can do this," Dr. Stevens mumbled.

It was warm. I could feel the warm sand between my toes and I could smell the sulfur from the ocean. I could hear the oceans crashing against the shore. In the distance, I could almost hear the familiar music coming from the cantina.

"Jennie," a voice said.

I turned around and smiled as I saw his face, "Daniel."


	19. I'm Home

"Mi amor, (My love)" Daniel smiled, embracing me. He hugged me tightly and then kissed my forehead. "I've missed you."

I smiled back at him, "I've missed you too."

I sat down on the warm sands and so did Daniel, "So… am I dead?"

He chuckled, "Not really."

I shot a funny look, "What do you mean by 'not really'?" I chuckled. I had forgotten how goofy he was. Daniel still had that look in eyes of love the way he would look at me when he was alive and I had to admit, I had missed it. Dean looked at me the same way, but I had lost Daniel tragically. We never got a chance to say goodbye.

"Not really as in you're kind of… in between," Daniel replied.

I sighed, "Jesus Christ. Well then how am I able to see you… here?"

"Si, we're at our spot, mi amor. We're here because I chose it for you and I. You can see me again because I was sent to you. You need me," Daniel replied.

"Okay…" I trailed off, not exactly knowing how to respond.

"Jen, how could you be so stupid? Why didn't you fight for life?" Daniel asked.

"Well you sure don't waste a moment, huh?" I asked. I rolled my eyes because that sounded ridiculously idiotic and cheesy, "I just, my life has been chaotic ever since… it happened. I can't, I needed that peace and that silence. You wouldn't understand."

"So you tried to kill yourself?" he exclaimed.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"So what would you call that? Not trying to live at all?" Daniel asked.

I sighed, in frustration, "I don't know, okay? I regret it and it's stupid and-."

"Do you even want to return? Do you even want to go back?" Daniel asked.

I swallowed, "Yes and no." My admission shocked me. I wasn't even quite sure how to explain it but the words just came out.

"Okay, so then talk," Daniel said.

I nodded. Daniel was right. I needed someone to talk to about this. I knew that when I got back I was going to need to see someone.

"Okay um, no because… well Jesus Daniel, look at the world that we-, I live in. It's terrible and ugly and horrific. My job is to fix these things but… I mean, sometimes it doesn't work. And why are these terrible things here in the first place? Dean's parents died. He hunted demons for God's sake for a living! I just don't know if I want to go back to that. I could stay here with you…" I explained, looking up at my ex husband.

"I know carina, but you can't do that, as much as I want you to. So why yes?" he asked, prompting me to continue speaking.

"Right, um, well there's Lucas," I started.

Daniel smiled, "He's grown up so much. You're raising him well."

"Well thank you," I said back. "And then there's my job. I get an opportunity every day to fix the bad things that happen. It's just, it takes a lot of strength and I don't know if I have that."

"You do. How could you possibly think that you didn't have the strength?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. Well this happened, for starters!" I replied.

Daniel sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head atop of mine, "Well sometimes we need a little help from our friends. No one ever said you had to get through it alone."

I nodded, "And then there's Dean. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do after you died. You… you just left me with our one year old son and I never, we never, Lucas, you and I, never got to say goodbye. I didn't know if I'd be able to move on and you had told me but I really didn't have any faith at all. Well, then Dean waltzed back into my life and everything just began to fall in place. He was great with Lucas… he really loves Lucas. I didn't think I could love someone again but here I am. He asked me to marry him, you know?"

"I see that," Daniel replied, noticing the ring on my finger.

"Is this weird for you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We had our time, querida (dear). It is your time now."

"But what if it's not? What if I'm done?" I asked, almost disappointed about that.

"Do you really feel that way?" Daniel asked.

I shook my head, "No," I admitted.

"See? You haven't given up yet. You're a fighter, Jennie. You have to fight back," Daniel said.

"I know, I just, it's going to be hard," I admitted.

"I know but you can do. Remember, you don't have to be alone and I'll be with you. I always am," Daniel said. I was almost to tears at this point, "You know I'll always love you."

He nodded, "And I too."

"So um, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been well. I've been… peaceful," Dean replied, searching for the right word to describe how he had felt.

"I miss you, Daniel. I do. I never want you to think that since I've moved that I've forgotten about you or that I don't for a second miss you. I'm happy now but there's always going to be a part of me that loves you," I said.

He nodded, "I love you too."

I sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"Well it seems like you've made up your mind," Daniel replied.

"Oh?" I asked.

"You're going back," Daniel said.

I nodded. That's what felt right. I had too much to lose. I couldn't leave Lucas and Dean or my life there. Daniel was right. I had to go back and fight.

"I am going back," I said back.

He smiled, "That's the Jennie, I know and love."

I chuckled, "So is this goodbye?"

"This would be goodbye," Daniel replied, sentimentally.

He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss and unlike Dean and I's goodbye, this felt like a real goodbye. This was closure. I opened my eyes and pulled only to find that Daniel was gone. Our spot, the beautiful beach in Peru began to fade. And suddenly, there was a bright light and then everything went to black.

My eyes remained closed as I heard the sound my steady heart rate on the heart monitor. My tired eyes looked around the hospital room. I was slowly beginning to gain consciousness again. I could hear the voices in the hallway and the sound of the elevator. I was no longer on that little secluded beach.

"Jen, listen to me, if you can hear me... please come back, baby. Shit... what happened? How did we let it get this far? I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything. I should've known that day, and the bath tub. Fuck, I screwed up... I'm so sorry. Jennie, baby, please, come back to me. If you can hear me right now, just, just give me a sign," Dean begged, desperately.

"You know, I never took you for the mushy, romantic," I managed to mumble out.

"Jen?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Hi," I said, my eyes opening. Everything came into focus: the white hospital room, the noises, and the love of my life, Dean.

"Oh my God, Jennie, you're okay!" he said, holding my hand and cupping my face. He looked so happy and relieved to see me.

"Yeah, I'm uh, I'm here but I'm far from okay, Dean. I think I should see someone... about all of this," I said.

Dean nodded, "I think so too."

"But uh, I think i could start with you. I'm sorry for not opening up to you but Anderson's death really threw me off. I promise, it had nothing to do with you. And please, don't blame yourself for anything that happened. You couldn't have helped," I said.

Dean sighed with relief, "No, I'm just happy that you're okay and... alive... and... well, coming to your senses." Dean and I both exchanged laughter. The sound of his laugh made me smile even more. If I had died, I really would've missed that. I guess that was a start: appreciating the little things in life, even when the big ones get you down.

"So I guess we'll be having a lot of snow days together huh? After I get out of the hospital, well, I'm sure they won't clear me for surgery until I'm better so... I'll be home and then I'll go back to work when I can," I replied.

"I took off for the next week," Dean replied.

I nodded slowly, "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Dean replied.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "I love you. I'm sorry if I haven't really made that clear."

"I love you too, baby," Dean said back.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Now you're the patient," Dean pointed out.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, it is funny. A nice reversal of roles except for it's not 'forbidden' anymore seeing as we've been together for quite some time and are, in fact, engaged. Speaking of, where's my ring?" I looked around, worriedly.

"When they brought you in, Bradley took it off and saved it for you. It's right here," Dean said pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to me.

"I know I'm stupid and everything but... do you still want to marry me?" I asked, cutely.

Dean chuckled, "Of course, I do."

"Okay," I giggled as he slid the ring onto my finger again.

"I'm surprised that it stayed on when you fell," Dean replied.

I nodded and smiled to myself, "I guess it's a sign." Dean seemed satisfied by my answer.

"Mommy!" I heard a voice exclaimed.

"Lucas," I smiled as my son climbed up on the bed and flung his small arms around me.

"Mommy, I was so scared that something bad was going to happen to you but you're alright. Te amo, mama. Nunca me dejes. (Never leave me)," Lucas said, happy to see me.

"I will never leave you, mijo," I replied.

Happy tears began to spring to my eyes and flow down my cheeks.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Lucas asked.

"No reason, mijo. I'm just very happy," I replied. Daniel was right. I had a life here that I could not afford to leave behind. I had a beautiful son, an amazing fiance, and another chance to help people. This was a new beginning and I had gained a new perspective on life.

Dean and I exchanged glances, grateful that we had each other. "I'm home," I mumbled. I was home and here to stay and fight. Dean pulled me in and kissed me.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you too," I replied. "Both of you." I focused my attention on both boys. I was stupid to ever want to let this go.


	20. Therapy

I bounced my legs up and down nervously and bit my thumbnail. I leaned my elbows on my knees and then only bounced one leg up and down.

"Jennie, I'm glad that you decided to see me," Dr. Thomas said.

"Oh, I felt it would be best and I mean, you're right here in the hospital anyways so it was convenient," I replied, politely. I just wanted to get through this and get back to my normal self. I was eager to get back to normal and almost wished that therapy wouldn't take at least a couple of months. If only it worked in the blink of an eye... I hated feeling this way – feeling nothing but emptiness.

"Great. Well let's begin. Tell me about yourself," Dr. Thomas started.

She kept using this calm, soothing, therapist voice with me which obviously wasn't a surprise seeing as she was a shrink but was it wrong that I found it almost irritating? She spoke to me as if everything was alright and it wasn't. I guess I just found it ironic.

"Well, I uh, I work here as a cardio attending. I'm thirty one years old, I have a son named Lucas and a man that loves me…" I started.

"Okay. But tell me more. Let's start at the beginning. Who were your parents? Where are they now? How have they influenced your life?" Dr. Thomas asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay."

I began telling her all about my upbringing and how both of my parents were dead. I told her how Holden was the one who basically raised me and is now the only parent-like figure that is living today. I explained it all to her as she scribbled furiously against her notepad. Every now and then she'd look up at me or interject something or some kind of advice but she really just listened. It was almost nice.

At the same time I found it weird that I was paying someone to listen to me talk about my problems. And even now, we weren't even talking about what had happened but just my upbringing. We were just talking about my past which I guess that made sense seeing as she'd have to know me to fix me. When a patient came in, we needed to know all their medical history so this just seemed to make sense.

"Well that seems like all the time we have today. I'll see you next week, Jennie. And by the way, I know we didn't get to the heart of the matter but I think it's best that I get to know you first. It will help us solve whatever's been ailing you," she started. So I was right.

"Alright, thanks so much," I said, beginning to stand up.

"There are just a couple of things we should go over first," Dr. Thomas started.

"Oh okay," I said, sitting back down.

"First, I'd like you to know that you may not think you're getting better now but the fact that you've come to see me is a huge step to getting better. Most people don't even want to acknowledge that they need help," Dr. Thomas started.

"Well, when you don't try to save yourself from drowning, I think you realize that you need help," I said, almost light heartedly, which surprised me. It was meant to be a joke but Dr. Thomas wasn't laughing. Wow, that was a really bad joke. I chuckled a little uncomfortably but she just continued.

"The second thing is that during our therapy, it is best that you don't do anything that brings you to any kind of… emotional high point. It's good that at the moment you haven't been cleared for surgery yet because that's one of the things. I know you surgeons; you always talk about getting a high from it. No risky surgeries, no roller coasters, no sex… I know that sounds a little extreme but feeling those intense emotions may drive you to wanting to feel them all the time, causing more problems in our therapy. I understand that you've said that you feel numb and that you don't feel much anymore and if you have only a snip of intense emotion, it may cause you to become addicted to the high and we can have that," Dr. Thomas said.

I nodded, "Oh okay." I understood why but it was going to be hard to not be able to do much. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to tell Dean about the whole no sex thing either...

"Great. I'm glad that I'll be working with you, Jennie. I think we're off to a great start," Dr. Thomas said, shooting me a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much. I'll be back next week at the same time?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said, nodding once.

"Thank you," I said, standing up and leaving the room. I closed the door behind me and went home. The hospital had given me the entire week off after I had finally been released from the hospital. I got in my car and drove home.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the door to our bedroom. Dean had taken off a couple of days of work so that he could be with me. I had been home alone and I could tell that he was anxious about leaving me home alone. Lucas was at school and we didn't have to pick him up for another two hours.

"Hey how was your first therapy session?" Dean sitting up from his laying down position.

"Oh no don't get up. I thought maybe I'd come and join you," I said, walking over to Dean and getting into bed with him. "Therapy was fine. We didn't really talk about it but we talked more about my upbringing and childhood and just who I was but first therapy sessions are always like that."

"Hm," Dean sounded.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine. I went in to work a little this morning but came home around lunch time so that I could be back here with you," Dean replied.

I smiled, "Well that's nice. How was it to be back? I'm sorry, Dean. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to," Dean replied.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Yes, well you said that the last time and look where that got us," Dean pointed out. I sighed. He was right. He had every reason to be worried about me and I just needed to leave him alone about it.

"Ah, so i guess we're really going to get those snow days after all huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we're going to have a lot of them," Dean said.

I sighed, "Mhm. But you're going to get so sick of me so you'll have to go back to work so you'll still want to marry me," I teased.

"I could never get sick of you," Dean replied, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You're just being a good boyfriend. I mean, fiancé. Damn, I can't believe we're getting married," I sighed.

"We are. But I want that to be the least of your worries right now. We should focus on you getting better before we do anything about the wedding," Dean said.

"I know but maybe it'll give me something to occupy myself with now that I'm home and then will be doing lots of paper work at the hospital. I won't be cleared for surgery for a while, I'm guessing..." I trailed off, sighing in dissatisfaction.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Dean teased.

"Ughh, yes!" I groaned. "Did it drive you crazy when you stopped hunting?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. It was an adjustment. Look, babe. I don't want you to worry about anything with the wedding though. If you actually want to go through bridal stuff, then go for it."

I nodded and kissed him, "Besides, Dr. Thomas said I couldn't do any intense surgeries because of the high I get from it. I can't do anything with any kind of high in fear of me craving it too much or something. So maybe I'll get bored enough that when the other cardio attending gets all of my surgeries I'll just pull out Brides Weekly."

Dean chuckled. I watched as the little crinkle at the corner of his eyes appeared. It made me smile because I knew that Dean was happy, "Is it weird that I really just couldn't ever see you reading Brides Weekly?"

"God, no. I don't even know why I'd read Brides Weekly!" I exclaimed.

"I love you, Jen," Dean said.

"I love you too, Dean," I said back to him. He pulled my body close to his and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back but only until I remembered what Dr. Thomas had said to me. I reluctantly pulled away.

"That whole no highs thing also includes sex," I blurted out, reluctantly.

"Damn it," Dean groaned.

"I know, I know," I replied.

"So how long is this therapy thing going to take?" Dean asked, jokingly.

I giggled, "I don't really know myself but I can't wait to marry you."

Dean smiled a real, genuine smile, "Me either."


	21. Everything Is Falling Into Place

~Dean's POV~

Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing. On the fourth ring, I finally answered my cell phone. I checked the caller ID first and was happy to see that it was Sam calling me. Sam had talked to me a lot through this whole Jennie thing, but he wasn't checking in as much seeing as she was several months into therapy now.

Jennie was getting better and I was happy. She was smiling now and I could tell that she was becoming her normal self. It had scared me half to death when I found out she could've died. I didn't know what I would do without her. She was even getting into wedding plans although I had told her not to worry about it. She found joy in the wedding plans though so I let her. We had a date set for December. She had already begun planning when she was home back in June recovering from everything. Her words not mine, "I got bored". It was September now and we had three months until the wedding.

"Hey, Sammy," I said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said back.

"How's it going?" I asked, casually.

"Great actually. Hey, so Sarah and I are thinking about coming down to Seattle," Sam started.

"Oh yeah? What for? To visit?" I asked back.

Sam had started seeing Sarah again. We had met her many years ago on a hunt in upstate New York. Her father's company was selling a haunted painting and she and Sam had had a short thing. They had met a year ago on a whim and started seeing each other immediately. Sam had just gotten out of a relationship and Sarah had just gotten divorced. It was perfect.

"Yeah… sort of," Sam replied.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" I asked.

"Well, we're uh, actually looking at houses. I got a job offer already and Sarah is applying for a journalist position that seems promising. Sarah's pretty tired of the 24/7 sun and I wouldn't mind being close to you guys. I haven't even met Lucas yet," Sam replied.

I smiled, "Okay well why don't you guys come and visit us? You're really thinking of moving here?"

"Yeah, believe it or not," Sam replied.

"When would you come?" Dean asked.

"How does this weekend sound?" Sam asked back.

"That sounds great! I'll see you then," Dean replied.

"Yeah, see you," Sam replied, before there was a click and Sam had hung up.

I smiled to myself. Jennie was getting back to normal and almost at an end to her therapy, Lucas had just started the first grade, and Sam and his girlfriend Sarah were possibly moving to Seattle. Everything was falling into place.

~End Dean's POV~

"Here are you charts. Hey, congrats on your first 'risky' surgery today. How'd it feel?" Bradley asked, handing me the charts that I had lent him.

"Thanks," I said taking the charts and flipping through them quickly. "It was great. I haven't felt that good in a long time. Well I mean, you know what I'm talking about. That rush… the thrill. Wow, I missed it. I know that I sound like a crazy junkie but I can't help it. It brings feeling alive to a whole other level! Ugh, I'm so glad that Dr. Thomas thinks it's okay. Now maybe she'll let up on the sex."

"Ooh, Dean must be going crazy," Bradley chuckled.

"Actually, I think I'm going crazier than him," I admitted.

"Damn, look what he's done to you" Bradley said.

"Shut up, Bradley! Anyways, so distract me because I hate thinking about it. How's life?" I asked.

"Hey, you," I heard a voice say and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled because I knew it was Dean.

"Hey," I said, turning around and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands go around my waist.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Bradley said, awkwardly.

I chuckled and then pulled away from Dean, "How's your day?" I asked, smiling at him.

"It's going good, I guess. How's yours?" he asked back. "How'd that surgery go?"

"Ahhh, it was amazing! I was so excited and almost nervous because you know, I'm pretty rusty but then... well everything just fell into place and, wow you don't even know how excited I was for it," I sighed, happily. Dean laughed at how animated I was.

"Yes, well I got your text right before the surgery so I think that I can imagine," Dean replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. All caps and about a bajillion exclamation points?" I asked, giggling.

"That sound about right," Dean teased.

"So why are you so happy?" I asked, nudging him along playfully.

"Nothing. I mean, Sammy's thinking about moving here with Sarah," Dean replied.

"Oh wow," I said, raising my eyebrows. "That's awesome!

"Yeah, I'm happy about it. And if he really does move here, I mean, it's weird not seeing him and living apart and everything. We're used to-," Dean started.

"Being crammed in a car for hours together and spending 24/7 together?" I guessed.

"Yeah. You know, he hasn't even met Lucas yet," Dean replied.

"Woah, I didn't even think of that. I'm glad he's coming down then. It'll be good for him to meet Sam then. I think he'll like Sam," I smiled, giddily.

"Hah, Lucas sure has come a long way with trusting other men in your life, huh?" Dean chuckled.

I nodded, "Ever since you."

"Well, I don't blame the guy. You know, I'm just pretty cool like that," Dean joked.

I giggled, "Dean!" I rolled my eyes playfully, as we kept walking.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something quickly?" Dean asked.

"Sure," I replied. Dean pulled me into a closed on call room and then closed the door, locking. I started getting an idea of what he wanted to 'talk' about but I played along with his game. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular," Dean replied, pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"OH, this kind of conversation," I giggled, in between a kiss.

"Mhm. You have twenty three minutes until you're break is over and I thought I'd come and surprise you," Dean said.

"Just twenty three?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, should be enough time," Dean smirked. I giggled and just kissed him. His hands were all over me and I was tugging at his shirt. He led me to the bed and kissed down my neck. I let out a soft moan and felt a smile form on Dean's lips, against my skin. I couldn't get enough of him. It's like if someone were to tell me to stop, I physically couldn't. My hands traveled south and I moved towards his zipper.

"Mm, Jen, we should stop," Dean mumbled reluctantly, in between kisses.

"What?" I groaned, pulling away. Dean stared down at me from above me.

"You know what Dr. Thomas said," he reasoned.

"But I'm back on cardio surgeries," I whined, shrugging.

"I know but she didn't say anything about sex…" Dean trailed off.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Jennie, I want it too. Believe me. We should just wait until Dr. Thomas gives us a heads up before I… burry myself within you," he said, seductively. It sent chills down my spine and I giggled.

"Okay, okay," I said, pushing him off of me.

"I love you," Dean said.

"I love you too," I said back.

* * *

><p>"I guess I just felt trapped and there was no way out but to just ignore life. I felt so lost and... I don't know everything that I thought I knew felt taken away by what happened. And the fact that Anderson was so young... he has such a life laid out for him and I just started to question what the hell this life was worth? And then, when I was underwater, I was at peace. But now that I've seen that there is so much more to life. I'm lucky enough to have a job that allows me to at least attempt to save people. I realized us surgeons all have God complexes and think we can save everyone but that's now what this is about. Sometimes, things are just out of our hands, like what happened with Anderson. Life is a gift and I want to take advantage of the chance that I was given. And yeah, it sucks sometimes but it has many great things to offter. I have a son, a fiancé and friends and family that love me. All I needed was to let someone take care of me but I was too… proud," I concluded.<p>

Dr. Thomas looked at me with a smile, "Well done, Jennie. How do you feel, figuring all of this out?"

"Good, really good. It feels like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders and... it's freeing," I answered, honestly.

Dr. Thomas smiled, "Good, good. Well, I think that we can conclude or sessions now. You've done some very great work and you're right. You have a lot going for you and people that love you very much."

"Really, I mean, we're done? Not that I'm happy to leave you it's just... wow, months ago if you'd have told me it'd get better, I guess I never would've believed it," I asked, hopefully.

"Exactly and that's exactly what you fixed. I'm very proud," she said.

I smiled, "Thank you so much, Dr. Thomas."

"Thank you," she replied.

After therapy, I went to pick Lucas up at Holden's, happy and satisfied with the fact that I had finally beat the case of the dark and twisties that I had.

"Mijo, se divirtieron con abuelo?" I asked at the door, picking up Lucas.

"Si, mama. Abuelo y yo miremos muchos episodios de Power Rangers," Lucas replied.

I chuckled, "Listo a salir?"

"Si," Lucas said. "Thank you, Abuelo."

"Your welcome, Lucas," Holden said. Lucas grabbed my hand as we stood in the doorway to Holden's house.

"Thank you so much for watching him, Holden," I said.

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad that you're feeling better. I heard that your surgery went well today," Holden said.

"Did you hear that from the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I ask around before I finish teaching all my classes."

"Alright, well we'll see you later. Thank you so much, again," I said.

"Bye, Jennie," Holden replied.

"Bye," I said, before Lucas and I walked out of the door.

"Mama, are you feeling better now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am, mijo. I'm feeling a lot better," I replied. It was nice to declare it. I was done.


	22. All Whole And Healed

Friday night, I sat in the bath tub and relaxed. Sam and Sarah were coming tomorrow and I knew that Dean was really excited. I had had a long day of risky surgeries which was a delight for me. God, that was screwed up. I chuckled at myself. Dean was tucking Lucas into bed because he had said that he wanted me to relax. I had felt like a long nice bubbled bath would ease away all the stress. He had been in the room for a good twenty minutes and I had just started the bath.

"Hey," I heard Dean say. I turned to the doorway and there was Dean, leaning against the door frame. Wow, he looked sexy. Then again, Dean always did. The whole no sex thing had been pure torture – especially when he looked the way he did. We kept reminding each other though that when we finally did it again, it would be tens time greater since we had to wait.

I smiled, "You know, I got all whole and healed. I won't try and drown myself in the bath tub this time," I teased. Dean pulled a face at me. "Too soon?"

"No, but maybe I wanted to join you," Dean replied, stripping off his shirt. I bit my lip and smiled at his very toned upper body as he walked towards the bath tub.

"Oh really?" I asked, coyly.

"Mhm," he replied, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

He walked around to behind the tub before dropping his boxers and getting in the tub behind me, his chest pressed against my back. I bit my lip. Damn, my almost husband was sexy. I leaned my back backwards on him and he leaned his head on top of mine, letting the warm water just relax the both of us.

"You liked what you saw?" he asked, cockily.

I giggled, "You are so full of yourself."

"I know," he replied, shrugging innocently.

I smiled, "So are you excited that your brother is coming tomorrow? You haven't seen him for… a while."

"I know. I think we all just got busy and never had any time… But yeah, I'm excited. He's never met Lucas, you know?" Dean replied.

I nodded, "I'm pretty excited too. I mean, the last time I saw him was when he came and helped out with Katie and Bradley's house."

"I've seen him a little more than that but not often. It's weird, you know? We were used to living on the road together with no one else for years and then all of a sudden we barely see each other?" Dean observed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I can't imagine what that'd be like. But hey, I'm glad you two are finally going to see each other again. And he is coming to the wedding right? Jesus, the wedding is in… three months." I could barely belief.

"I know, Mrs. Almost Winchester," Dean said, contently.

I giggled, "Is that my name for now? Or at least until three months? Mrs. Almost Winchester?"

"Yep, I've decided on it," Dean nodded.

"I'm glad we went with someone small. Just a nice, small, wedding in the church nearby which is weird seeing as neither of us go to church," I chuckled.

"Yeah, that is kind of ironic. So I've been thinking," Dean started.

"Uh oh," I teased.

"Hey!" he said, nudging me playfully. "I love you, and I love Lucas and I want us to be a family. Would it be… weird if I asked Lucas to adopt him?"

I smiled, "Not at all. I'd actually love that and I think he would too."

Dean smiled too, "Look, I don't want him to think that I'm trying at all to erase Daniel. I'm not. It's just... sometimes I think about you and I and Lucas, and, I already think we're a family it's just... I don't know taking this last step would make it official."

"No, no not at all! I know you wouldn't try to do that, Dean. I understand what you're saying," I said, sympathetically.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure," I nodded.

"Alright. Well then, I'll ask him tomorrow," Dean replied.

"Okay," I replied, contently.

Dean then began kissing my neck. I giggled, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean mumbled in between kisses. I giggled again and closed my eyes, letting him kiss my neck.

"Oh so that's what you came in here for?" I asked back, playfully.

"What can I say? My hot fiancé is naked, in the bath tub, and she just finished her last therapy session so we can have all of the sex we want," Dean replied.

"Hm, well she's a lucky girl," I said back.

"Indeed," Dean smirked.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" I asked. Dean then kissed my lips. The kisses were hot and passionate and I could tell that this wasn't going to end any time soon.

"You bet your ass it is. So let's drain this water, get you dried off… and we're definitely not putting our clothes back on," Dean smirked.

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan, Mr. Winchester."

"What can I say, Mrs. Almost Winchester. I'm a genius," Dean said.

I laughed at Dean's new name for me. I kissed Dean back and then reached for a towel. And then it dawned on me that I was going to be Mrs. Winchester. I was going to be Dean's wife and nothing made me happier than the idea of that.

* * *

><p>There was a strong knock at the door and Dean and I exchanged glances anxiously.<p>

"That's him," Dean said. I could tell that he was like a five year old in a candy shop. He couldn't wait.

I smiled, "Go ahead, you answer it. I'll run upstairs and wake Lucas up so he can meet his Uncle Sam."

"Today's going to be a great day. I can feel it," Dean said, smiling at me.

"It will. Now go answer the door before Sam thinks that we're a. not home or b. ignoring him and that we secretly hate him," I teased, pushing him towards the door. Dean chuckled and kissed me once. "Door!"

"Right!" Dean said, before jogging towards the door and opening it. "Sammy!"

"Dean!" his brother responded a wide grin appearing on their faces. The two brothers shared a tight, bromantic embrace. I chuckled seeing the two boys. Their relationship made me wish that I had a sibling.

"Hi, you must be Sarah," I said, holding me hand out for the beautiful, dark haired woman, to shake.

"Yeah, and you're Jennie?" she asked back.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," I replied.

"You too. Ah, it's kind of funny being in love with a Winchester, huh?" Sarah chuckled, as the both of us turned our attention to both brothers.

"Yes, well, on the plus side, you never get bored," I suggested.

"That too," she laughed. She seemed really nice and I think I could really like her. Sam was such a sweetie though that I was pretty sure that he would never fall for someone like Ella. He was just a really nice guy. He didn't seem like the mean girl type.

"Wow, Sarah, it's nice to see you after all these years. You know, I never thought you'd be able to hold on to her, Sammy. When you first told me that you had run into her, I had to admit, I was surprised she gave you a second chance," Dean teased.

"Hey, it's been what, two seconds and already you're making fun of me?" Sam asked.

"It's my job. I'm your big brother, Sam," Dean replied.

"Hi, Dean," Sarah replied, giving Dean a hug.

"Hi. You sure know how to pick 'em," Dean said.

Sam and I both rolled are eyes playfully, "Hey, Sam. How have you been?"

"Good. I've got a job that doesn't involved killing demons and things just feel right, you know? More importantly, how have you been? Congratulations on the proposal by the way. You've definitely made Dean very happy. He's… a different person that who he was about a year ago before you came back into his life," Sam said.

I chuckled, "Well thank you and I'm doing well. I finished my first therapy session this week so I would say that I'm doing pretty great."

"Good for you. I know Dean was really worried. He'd call me up every night, worried sick," Sam said.

"He would?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" Sam trailed off, jokingly. The two of us laughed.

"Hey, you tellin' my fiancé secrets about me again?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied, shrugging innocently. I laughed and thought back to all of the times that Sam would tell me embarrassing childhood stories about Dean.

"Sarah, it's nice to finally meet you. How are you liking Seattle so far? I know it's not really a fair question because you guys just got in," I asked, chuckling a little.

"Nice meeting you too. I've heard all about you. Good things, I promise! We can't wait to move down to Seattle," Sarah replied.

"Mama?" I heard a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Lucas coming down the stairs. He looked up at Sam and Sarah and his facial expression turned into a curious one as he saw the two unfamiliar people standing in our living room. He cocked his head to the side out of interest. Sam was so tall! He must've been a little bit afraid of that.

"Quienes son?" Lucas asked, nervously.

"Lucas, this is Sam. This is Dean's brother and this is Sam's girlfriend. Tios (uncle and aunt)," I replied.

Lucas' face lit up as soon as he recognized Sam as Dean's brother, "Dean talks about you all the time and about your car! I'm going to be tu sobrino soon. Your nephew!"

"I'm Sam, Lucas," Sam said, exchanging glances with Dean. He was amazed that this was the life that Dean had. Sam never thought that this would be Dean's life: kids, a fiance, stability. It was all so strange to him but he was happy for Dean.

"Do you want me to show you my room?" Lucas asked, curiously. I laughed and Dean pulled me to him, his arm wrapping around my waist.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Lucas, why don't you give Sam and Sarah the grand tour and Dean and I will start breakfast," I proposed.

"Okay. Dean was showing me how to ride a bike yesterday. It was so cool," Lucas started, glancing back at both Sam and Sarah as he led them up the stairs.

Dean and I chuckled, "Your son is quite the talker."

"Mhm. Are you going to talk to him today… about adopting him?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could go to the park today, just the two of us and I'd be able to ask him," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Okay. You must be so happy that Sam is here. I know I am and I'm definitely not as close to him as you are."

"It's surreal. It just feels like everything's falling into place. Sammy's moving here, you and I are getting married. I just never thought I'd be living the apple pie life," Dean replied.

"Well you had to have settled down at some point!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "I just never thought it'd be this early… but I'm glad it is and I have with you."

"Okay now you're just sucking up to me," I teased. "Is it because of last night?"

"Speaking of last night," Dean smirked, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling my body closer to his. He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me… with tongue. It was way too early in the morning for tongue.

I giggled and pulled away, "Too early in the morning for tongue."

"I missed that," Dean started.

"Last night?" I asked.

"Yeah… we should definitely do that more often," Dean said.

"Well now that I have the okay from Dr. Thomas and am done with therapy… if you play your cards right it just may happen more often," I teased.

Dean let out a hearty laugh before kissing me again, "Okay we should really start breakfast. I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied.


	23. Family Is There For Each Other

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't really been updating. Here are a massive amount of chapters. Sorry for not updating often and I hope that you like them all! Please enojy :). Sorry, this one gets pretty dramatic. Here we go again...****

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Can we come to the park and play Frisbee another day too?" Lucas asked, looking up at Dean with hope and affection in his eyes.

Dean had become much of a father figure to the young boy. Lucas barely remembered his biological father and didn't really even know how that worked. His father had died when he was one years old and he had seen pictures and had heard his mother talk about his father, but his father had never physically been his father. Dean had. Lucas had hated anyone that had ever come over that was a guy and had always tried to get them to go away, but Dean was here to stay and Lucas didn't care at all. In fact, he loved it. He had grown to love Dean.

"Of course we can, buddy. Hey why don't you sit down? There's something I want to talk to you about," Dean said.

"Okay," Lucas replied, sitting down on the bench next to Dean.

"You know that guy that came to our house this morning?" Dean started.

"Yeah, that's your brother right?" Lucas asked, happily. "I really like him. He likes to talk to me and he's really cool. He's also really tall. I hope I get that tall someday."

Dean chuckled, "Yes he's my brother and he's pretty cool. You know, someday you might have a brother like that."

"I will?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. After your mom and I get married you could have a brother or maybe even a little sister," Dean replied, formulating his points of the discussion.

"Cool! Wait, I don't want a little sister. Girls are dumb," Lucas pouted.

"They're not that bad. You know, in about ten years you won't be saying that. You may even have a crush on a girl," Dean suggested.

"Ewww, I don't want to have a crush on a girl. Girls have cooties and they're always trying to chase you on the playground. There's this girl Daisy who always likes to play tag with me and then she tried to kiss me," Lucas said, making a face.

Dean chuckled, "Well she likes you, kiddo!"

"You and mommy have a crush on each other right?" Lucas asked.

Dean nodded, "Yes we do. But we also love each other too. That's why we're getting married," he exclaimed.

"Does that mean that Daisy wants to marry me?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, let's give this Daisy girl a break. She has a lot of courage to tell you that she likes you," Dean replied.

"She is kind of pretty..." Lucas trailed off.

"See, you're already starting to like girls," Dean teased. Lucas laughed at Dean and shook his head defiantly while Dean nodded.

"Lucas, when your mom and I get married I'll become your stepfather," Dean started, changing the subject. It was now or never and he didn't want to chicken out on it.

"But I thought you were my dad already," Lucas said, confused.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There's a way that I could be your dad, not just by your mother and I being married. I could adopt you, if you wanted me to," Dean explained.

Lucas didn't even have to think about it. Dean had been there for him. Dean was his father to him. Lucas hadn't really known anything but Dean as his father. "Si. Okay."

Dean was caught off guard about how easy it had been, "You don't want to think about it or anything?"

"No, I want you to be my dad," Lucas replied.

"Are you sure? You don't want to think about it a little bit? This is a very big decision," Dean offered up.

"No, I don't need to think about it. Te amo," Lucas replied, looking up at Dean with a reassuring smile.

"Te amo, tambien," Dean replied.

"Can we go home? Sam said he'd read a book with me. You can read a book with us too if you want," Lucas said.

"Sure we can," Dean replied, getting up off of the bench. Lucas hopped off of the bench too and followed Dean back to the Impala. Dean sighed with relief. That had gone a lot better than he had expected. It had been a lot easier.

**~End 3rd Person's POV~**

* * *

><p>Saturday had been lovely since I hadn't needed to go to work but today I had go back. It was also sad because Sam and Sarah would be leaving early tomorrow morning and I knew that Sam's presence here had Dean grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"I'll see you when I get home," I said, seeing Dean.

"He said yes!" Dean said, seeing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Lucas said yes," I replied.

"Oh my God, that's great!" I exclaimed, kissing Dean.

"Sorry, I'm distracting you. You should go. I'll see you when you get home," Dean said.

"Bye," I replied. "Oh shit, I forgot my cell phone upstairs. I'm just going to run and get it."

I ran up stairs only to see Sarah lingering around in the hallways.

"Hey did you and Sam have any success finding a house yesterday? I'm grateful I never had to experience house hunting. It sounds like a pain," I asked.

"Oh yeah, we found a house. We talked to the owners and it's pretty much a done deal. We uh, we're moving in two months," Sarah said.

"Wow, congratulations!" I smiled.

"I heard Dean's adopting Lucas. Congrats to you, too. What happened with all of that? Lucas is someone else's son?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, it's a long story. I was married before Dean came back into my life. Dean and I were together before but broke up because I went to the doctor program thing in the jungle in Peru for a year and came back engaged. Daniel, my ex husband, uh, he died and then five years later, Dean and I just kind of… ran into each other, kind of like you and Sam," I explained.

"I see. Jennie, do you uh, you're a doctor right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, concerned. Sarah seemed very anxious and sad.

"I um, I just think I need to see someone," she started.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. What kind of doctor did you say you were?" she asked, trying to conceal whatever she was hiding.

"I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon," I replied.

"Right. Is there any way I could get a ride with you to your work? But don't tell Sam, please. Or even Dean because I know he'll tell Sam," she asked.

"Sarah, what's going on?" I asked. Was she pregnant?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to say anything until I find out the truth," she said, cryptically.

"Okay, sure," I agreed.

"Thank you so much. You don't understand how much it means to me," Sarah replied.

* * *

><p>"So how's the sex?" Bradley asked. "Actually, you know what, I probably don't even want to know. If you do tell me, just spare me the details, okay?"<p>

I laughed, "How do you know we're even having it?"

"Well you're done with therapy. Seeing as it's you and Dean, I pretty much figured you two probably jumped each others' bones the minute you got home from the hospital," Bradley replied. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"We're uh, not talking about this," I said.

"Um, yes, we are. I want all the details!" Katie said, coming out of nowhere.

I chuckled, "Okay, well you and I can talk about this. Bradley on the other hand, I'd rather him not hear any of it."

"Come on, Bradley. I want to hear about all the juicy details. Was it amazing since you waited for like... ever?" Katie asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "Yes, it was fantastic."

I had been really distracted after what had happened with Sarah today but I was trying not to let it affect me. I changed the subject though so that I didn't have to talk about it. "Sam and his girlfriend Sarah are in town this weekend. They're actually moving here in two months. They were house hunting and apparently found something."

"Ugh, I hated looking for a house. I don't understand why we couldn't have just lived with you for the rest of our lives," Bradley joked.

"Ha-ha very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"I mean, there probably wouldn't be any room anyways," Bradley said.

"Any room for what?" I asked back.

"You, Lucas, and Dean and any other future children that you two are going to have. With Katie and I in the mix, it'd just be way too crowded," Bradley said, then covering his mouth as if he had let something slip.

"Agreed," Katie nodded. The two exchanged glances nervously.

"Bradley and Katie Thompson, what are you not telling me?" I asked, looking at the two suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said.

"You are a terrible liar!" I pointed out.

"Bradley, we might as well tell her now..." Katie trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I exclaimed, on the edge of my seat.

"Well, um, we're pregnant," Katie replied, smiling.

"Ah! What? Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Congratulations!" I hugged Katie tightly. I then moved to hug Bradley as well.

"Wow, you get really excited about this kind of stuff," Bradley teased.

"Hey! Do you remember when we used to sneak into the maternity ward and just look at the babies? Aw and now you're going to have one of your own!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Jen," Bradley replied. Just then, my pager went off. It was the cancer ward which was weird because I never worked up there. "What?"

"Nothing, I just got a page. I've got to go but ahhhh congratulations! We'll celebrate this later and I so call godmother!" I said before turning around walking toward the cancer wing.

I got up there and there were several people in chairs doing their chemo treatments. Some of them had hair, some of them didn't. I went up to the front desk.

"Hi, I was apparently paged here," I started.

"Oh yes, Dr. Nelson paged you," the receptionist said. "You should head into her office. It's right down this hall and it'll be the third door on your left."

"Thank you," I replied, walking toward the mystery that lay ahead. I pushed the door open only to reveal a sullen looking Sarah and Dr. Nelson standing next to her, Sarah's charts in her hands. My eyes widened.

"You paged?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Blake here asked me to page you. She has something to tell you," Dr. Nelson said. Sarah looked up at me and I could see that she had been crying. Oh my God. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when things were going so well. Oh God…. Why did life have to be so unfair?

"Go ahead, Sarah," I urged.

"I um, I don't know how I'm going to tell Sam but I need your help telling him," Sarah started.

"Okay," I said.

"I have cancer. I've… had cancer. We beat it a couple of years ago but it's back. I um, I don't think I can do this to him," Sarah started. Tears fell down her face and I walked over to her and hugged her, comfortingly.

"It's going to be alright," was what I said.

* * *

><p>Sarah's hands shook as the two of us walked into the house. I could hear the sound of the oven timer going off and heard Lucas and his friend Will running around the kitchen. Sarah and I peeked into the living room and Sam was on the couch watching the football game that was on. Dean must've been happy that his brother was here to watch football with him since I never liked watching it – I am strictly a soccer and hockey girl.<p>

"I don't know if I can do this," Sarah stammered. I held her hands still and looked her in the eye, reassuringly. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

"You can do this, Sarah. It's going to be alright. Sam loves you. He would never do anything jerk-ish because of this. If anything, he'd do the exact opposite and stick with you until you beat it," I replied.

She groaned, "I know. That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I can't trap him in like this. I can do this to him – I already put Connor through this and I just don't know I if I can do this to Sam." She sighed.

"So what, you'd break up with him?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm afraid that that's where this is going," she mumbled. I could see there were tears in her eyes and that she was trying to hide them. Just then, Dean came out of the kitchen and kissed me then and there.

"Hello Mrs. Almost Winchester," Dean said, greeting me.

Sam chuckled, "I can't believe you call here that." I exchanged glances with Sam and just shrugged.

"I hope you two ladies had fun on your… outing. What is it you did anyways?" Dean asked.

"Dean, can we talk to you in the living room. Just, you, me, Sarah, and Sam?" I asked. Dean caught on that what I was about to tell him was important.

"Sure," Dean replied. He went back into the kitchen and I heard him encouraging the boys to go play outside. They cheered and in no time, the back door had shut and there were loud voices outside, running around the yard. The three of us went into the living room as Sam looked up at us.

"Hey," he said. He smiled and his smile fell as he saw the serious looks on all of our faces. "What's going on?"

"Sam, I have to tell you something," Sarah started, trying to push the tears back, although we could all hear it in her voice.

"What is it?" Sam asked, bring her down to him and holding her hands in his hands.

She sighed, "I uh, Sam, I'm sick."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused. He glanced over at me.

"I have cancer, Sam. I beat it before I met you. We found it… a couple of years back and I hated having to put Connor through this. It tore up our marriage. I just, I don't know if I'm willing to put you through this," Sarah said.

"Sarah," Sam started, as she burst into tears. Sam pulled Sarah into his arms and held her there and let her cry. I felt Dean's fingers interlace with mine as we watched the couple embrace. "I will never leave you. I know that you think that it'll tear us apart too but I can't leave you like this. I won't leave you, Sarah. I love you and nothing will ever change that. We will beat this together."

I felt Dean wrap his arms around my waist and lean his head on top of my head.

"But I can't do this to you," she said, wiping tears away.

"I don't care because you're not getting rid of me," Sam replied. Sarah giggled a little and smiled. "I'm not leaving you." Sam kissed her and she wiped some tears from her face.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Jennie. It means a lot to me," Sam replied.

"It's not a problem," I replied.

"So um, do you have dinner because I'm starving?" Sarah asked. We all chuckled.

"Yes, Lucas, Sam, and I made something before you two got home," Dean replied. He was quiet though, respecting both Sarah and Sam.

Later that night, Dean and I were alone in our room together and finally talked about everything that happened today. It was as if we were waiting all night to talk about it and now we could finally just decompress form today's events.

"Tonight was pretty crazy, huh?" I asked, as Dean and I got into bed.

"Yeah. Poor Sammy… poor Sarah. I just never thought this'd happen. We used to risk or lives every day but yet something so small and something that seemed so rare like cancer turns out to be worse than demons," Dean replied.

I sighed, "I know."

"And thank you for being so strong today for Sarah and Sam. I hate seeing my brother like that well… you kind of held us all together," Dean commented.

I smiled, "It's because I love you."

Dean chuckled, "I love you too."

We got into to bed and Dean kissed me goodnight before I turned out the light and we went to sleep.

December came and Sarah and Sam had already moved here. Dean and I's wedding was getting closer and Katie was now three months pregnant. Sarah was doing her chemo treatments but I could tell that she was unhappy.


	24. A Butterfly Proposal

**~Flashback~**

"Hey what're you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Dean's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"I thought you'd have these all done by now with you being home. These should go out soon, babe," Dean said, as he sat on our bed and stuffed our wedding invitations into their respective envelopes.

"I know, I've just been sleeping a lot. I meant to get them done but… yeah…" I trailed off.

"Its fine," Dean shrugged.

"Good because I think you need a break, Mr. I can finish these myself today," I said.

"A break?" Dean asked.

"Mhm," I replied. I then began to kiss his neck. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little, giving me easier access to his neck. I moved my way up and left a couple of kisses on his ear, the universal sign for 'I want more'.

"Jen," Dean groaned.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"You know we can't do this," he mumbled.

"We're not doing anything," I replied seductively.

"You're going to make this so hard, aren't you?" he asked, groaned.

"Well that's the plan," I smirked.

"Jen," he groaned out again. I was being impossible and I knew it but I just couldn't help myself. I was sex deprived and so was he. Stupid, stupid therapy.

"Jen," he said again, pulling away from me. "I want to have sex… a lot. Believe me. You know about my past. I haven't gone this long without sex but I want you to get better."

"I know and I want to get better to but I always want…" I trailed off.

Dean sighed, "We only have one more month. We can do it."

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged.

"Plus, I need to get to work and I can't be late," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "You gonna finish up the invitations today?"

I nodded, "Mhm. Okay well have a good day and go build stuff!" I laughed at my sad attempt of encouragement.

Dean chuckled, "I will. I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you," I said.

"You too," he said back.

**~End Flashback~**

"Aw, Sam, I'm so excited!" I squealed.

"Shh, don't give me away," Sam teased.

I chuckled, "I know, I know but I want to be there to see it. It's really sweet that you're doing this and everything and the fact that it's one of her first outings since being in the hospital… That's definitely the best way to do it."

"I know. I'm nervous…" Sam trailed off.

"She'll say yes!" I said, trying not to be too loud.

"What're you two whispering about?" Sarah asked, approaching Sam and I. I glanced over at Dean who was with Lucas.

"Nothing. Hey, I need to go tell Dean something," I said, leaving Sam. When Sarah wasn't looking I have him a thumbs up to wish him good luck.

"Mama, mira a las mariposas!" Lucas exclaimed. Sam, Sarah, Dean, and I had all volunteered to chaperone Lucas' first grade class' Saturday field trip to the butterfly house at the Seattle planetarium. Our wedding was only a week away and I was getting nervous; the good kind of nervous, the happy nervous.

"Si, mijo. Te gusta los colores?" I asked.

"Si. Mira! They're landing on me," Lucas said. I chuckled. Lucas was wearing a bright red shirt and every now and then, the butterflies would come and land on his shirt. I smiled to myself, happy that I had told Sarah to wear something bright and colorful.

"Hey, Lucas! Come look at this sloth!" one of Lucas' friends exclaimed, pulling him over to the rest of the group of his class.

Dean chuckled, "So you and Sammy getting' cozy?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully, "You know it."

"So… one week," Dean said.

"I know, it's crazy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you've done this before…" Dean replied.

I shrugged, "Yeah but not with you. You know, I never thought we'd end up here. Back when you were a patient and I was an intern… and look at us now! You're still reckless as every and I'm an attending."

"Hey," Dean said, nudging me playfully. "You've got a butterfly on your shirt." He then held out his finger so that the butterfly could walk onto it. "How cool is this?

"Dean, look," I said, turning him towards Sam and Sarah. Sam was talking to her and Sarah was marveling at all the butterflies. They were landing on her red dress and she was smiling and laughing. They must've been attracted to the color of her dress. She looked so happy and so alive. We watched as Sam pulled something out of his pocket and the kneeled down one knee. Sarah gasped as Sam looked up at her, hopefully.

"That's my boy," Dean said, nodding.

Sarah began to nod her head and then Sam jumped up, pulling her into a kiss. Some of the butterflies scattered and Sam slid the ring onto Sarah's finger. I smiled to myself.

"Let's give them some space," I said, taking Dean's hand and leading him so that we could join the rest of my son, soon to be our son's first grade class, who were marveling at a sloth.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, how long did you go without sex?" Sam exclaimed, laughing over the champagne that we were drinking after Lucas had gone to bed.<p>

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Dean exclaimed.

"Three months," I said.

"Three long, terrible months," Dean groaned in agony.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Dean," Sam said.

"Hey, we're supposed to be celebrating your engagement, not talking about my sex life," Dean said back, changing the subject.

"Yes! I propose a toast to the two of you!" I said, raising my glass. Sarah and Sam smiled as Sam had his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"To Sammy, my little brother and best friend, and to Sarah, God knows why she chose him," Dean said, raising his glass. We all laughed and then clinked glasses.

"To love and health," I said, as we sipped again.

"To the love of my life," Sam said.

"And to mine too," Sarah added. And for once, it was as if there were no problems like cancer. Everything was okay for now.

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter but the next one is the wedding SO it'll be worth it


	25. Marry me

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! The song? Marry me by Train. Please check my profile for the song or at least listen to it while you read this. It'll add to the mood of the chapter. Enjoy!

_Forever could never be long enough for me__  
><em>_Feel like I've had long enough with you__  
><em>_Forget the world now, we won't let them see__  
><em>_That there's one thing left to do_

My eyes opened slowly and I could see the sun peeping through the curtain. I took a deep breath before a wide smile spread across my face. I bit my lip. This wasn't just any normal morning. This was my wedding day. This was the day that I finally married Dean Winchester. After all these years and after everything we'd been through… it really has taken us this long.

"Good morning, lady. Guess what today is?" Katie said, barging into my room. She seemed so happy and that was a pretty big deal seeing as Katie was not a morning person.

"Hey, Jennie. You ready for today?" Sarah asked, coming into the room. Sarah and Katie were my bridesmaids. Originally, since it was just going to be a small wedding, Katie was my only bridesmaid but once Sarah moved here, I asked her to be one too.

"Oh my God, I'm getting married today," I said. Just saying it aloud made it feel more real. It felt so good.

"Yes, you are," Katie said, laughing.

"Oh my God," I said, another smile spreading across my face.

"Are you nervous?" Sarah asked, sitting down on my bed as I sat up. Both girls were sitting on my bed, looking at me.

"Yes," I admitted, embarrassedly.

"What? You've been through this before! How can you be nervous?" Katie exclaimed, trying to encourage me.

"But not with Dean!" I protested.

Sarah giggled, "I think it's sweet that you're nervous. I mean, you guys love each other so much. The fact that you still get nervous about him after all this time is so romantic." She sighed, marveling at the romance of it all.

"Well, you're next!" I pointed out.

"I know... it's weird. But the good kind of weird, you know?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I completely understand. God, my palms are getting sweaty even thinking about it. I'm not even nervous about spending the rest of my life with him or tripping, or screwing it up at the wedding, I'm just… I don't know… I'm just nervous."

"That's a good thing! If you weren't nervous, that'd scare me a bit!" Katie said. The three of us laughed.

"Alright, missy. Let's get you to the church and get you ready," Sarah said.

"Sounds good," I replied.

The three of us were going to head over to the church together and get ready for the wedding. I didn't want to make a big deal about and so that's why it'd be a very low-key getting ready for it thing. I also didn't really have nails so there wasn't much use in getting a manicure. You can't really have nails when your hands are buried within a body. Sarah and Katie were doing my makeup and hair and I was perfectly content with that. I definitely hadn't gone all bridezilla over this wedding. Not that it wasn't important, I just didn't need material things. Dean and I had been through so much drama and now finally, we were getting married.

_Not that the weight has lifted__  
><em>_Love has surely shifted my way_

"Sammy, can you believe it's really happening?" Dean asked, his tie left untied and dangling around his neck.

"I know, man. I mean, I always hoped you'd finally settled down but I don't think I every pictured it actually happen," Sam replied. Bradley furrowed his eyebrows. "He was that guy that went into bars adn left with a different girl every night."

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Bradley teased.

"Ha-ha, funny," Dean replied, sarcastically. Bradley chuckled and began to tie his tie. Dean remained sitting on the couch in Sam's house. Sam's house was the closest to the church so that's what they had picked to stay the night before.

"No, really though. I'm glad that you finally found someone that you can feel this way about. You know I was always looking for that and you were looking for a good time, but I'm glad that you found someone that you could be with, not just for sex," Sam said.

Dean chuckled, "Thanks, Sammy. And you'll be marrying Sarah soon."

"Yeah, too bad you guys couldn't have a double wedding," Bradley chuckled. "I remember when you first came into her life though. Katie was nagging Jennie for details about you on that first day where you shamelessly hit on her in the ER."

"Oh God," Dean groaned.

"Wow, I've never heard you so ashamed about something, Dean," Sam said, laughed. He and Bradley exchanged glances.

"I was such an ass! I wouldn't take no for an answer," Dean replied.

"God, and then you ended up making her fall for you, good work dude," Bradley added, sarcastically. "She was put on your case and I don't know how you did it, but somehow you got her to fall for you. God, she was crazy about you. She'd come to me, freaking out about how she was falling for her patient…"

"Oh God, and I remember that time where Dr. Coats walked in on our almost moment," Dean reminisced.

"You two crazy kids, you," Sam said.

"Yeah, we were," Dean smiled.

_Marry me, today and everyday__  
><em>_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this cafe__  
><em>_Say you will, hmm__  
><em>_Say you will, hmm_

"Voila! Ah, you look so pretty with curls," Sarah said, finishing the last curl with the curling iron and then placing it back down on the table and turning it off. She unplugged and Katie came by with hairspray.

"Close your eyes," she warned. I did and she put her hand, shading my eyes as she sprayed all of my hair with hairspray. I finished my hair by pinning the front layers of my hair back into somewhat of a half up-half down, up-do.

"Aw, you look beautiful. Ahhh, I can't believe you're finally marrying Dean, pretty girl! I mean, he walked into the ER and… God, do you remember that day?" Katie asked.

"How could I forget? God, he was such an ass. He wouldn't take no for an answer," I giggled, looking back on the memories.

"And then he ended up as a patient and you two got awfully close," Katie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ooh, it's like an episode of Grey's Anatomy," Sarah said.

"That's what I said!" Katie exclaimed, giving me an 'I told you so' look. I stuck out my tongue at her, jokingly.

"I know," I groaned. "Ugh, do you remember how pissed Alex got? And how crazy I got over Dean?"

"Yes, and yes. I wonder how Alex is doing right now. Why isn't he coming today? Unrequited lover's scorned and everlasting feelings?" Katie asked.

"NO!" I exclaimed, laughing at Katie's assumption. "No, he couldn't make it. Tom, he and Chelsea's son is sick and he couldn't get off work."

"Oh," Katie replied. I laughed at her.

"Okay hair and makeup, check! Now all we have left is the dress," Sarah said.

I smiled and undid my robe so that I was left in lingerie.

"Hm, Dean's going to love you in that," Sarah laughed.

"Yeah…" I trailed off as we laughed. Katie unzipped the dress and my two friends held the dress open so that I could step into it. I shimmied the dress up my body and pulled the strapless, floor length dress up.

"Here, I got it," Katie said, zipping my dress up. It fit like a glove. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled. This was it. I was finally going to be married to Dean.

_Together could never be close enough for me__  
><em>_To feel like I am close enough to you__  
><em>_You wear white and I'll wear out the words, "I love you", and "You're beautiful"_

"You look beautiful," Holden said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"After Daniel, I knew that it would be hard for you to move on… but when Dean came back, I knew that you wouldn't have to be sad, or alone anymore. I watched you go through that period of time where you didn't want to move after Daniel… but Dean is good for you. I always kind of hoped that day when he and I first met that you would end up here," Holden said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I could tell that you really cared. The two of you reminded me a little of me and Camille," Holden said.

"You never told me that," I said.

"I know," Holden said back. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for walking me down the aisle for the second time," I smiled.

"Always," Holden said.

"Mama! You are marrying Dean today! Estoy muy emocionante!" Lucas exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Gracias, mijo. I am too."

The wedding procession music began to play and Lucas went in, followed by Katie, Sarah, Sam, and Bradley. And then it was my turn.

"Ready?" Holden asked.

I nodded back and smiled, "Yes." I said it with such conviction, as if I had never been sure about anything as much as I was now. I took Holden's arm and we walked through those two doors, into the chapel.

I took a deep breath, for I was nervous, but when my eyes locked with Dean's, I didn't feel nervous anymore. I was just overjoyed and giddy with happiness. It was almost as if he had to do a double take. His eyes were filled with the love and happiness, as were mine. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

_Promise me, you'll always be__  
><em>_Happy by my side__  
><em>_I'll promise too, sing to you__  
><em>_When all the music dies_

"I, Dean Winchester, take you, Jennie Elise Montgomery, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," Dean said, sliding the ring onto my finger. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"I, Jennie Elise Montgomery take you, Dean Winchester, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," I said back. We were really doing this. I slid the ring onto his finger in return.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

"Finally," Dean said. There was a sound of laughter throughout the church and I giggled in return. Dean brought me close to him and kissed me lovingly. We pulled apart to hear a clapping.

"We did it," I said.

"We did it," Dean said back. I smiled and bit my lip and he smiled back at me before pulling me back in for another kiss.

_And marry me, today and everyday__  
><em>_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this cafe__  
><em>_Say you will, hmm__  
><em>_Say you will, hmm__  
><em>_Marry me, hmm_

"Dean, my brother and my best friend, I never thought you'd be the best role model for relationships but you've outdone yourself. You picked a great girl. After everything we've been through, our upbringing, our life on the road, all the complicated stuff, I'm glad that you've found someone as wonderful, grounding, down to earth, kind, and beautiful as your now wife. I wish the both of you the best and hope that I'm this successful in my marriage. And good luck, Jennie, this one's a handful," Sam said.

"I'll be honest, I never thought you two'd make it this far but here you are. You met under the strangest circumstances but hey, apparently love works that way. Dean, I remember when Jennie first started falling for you. God, she was crazy! Well, you made her crazy – in a good way, of course! She was crazy about you. I think that you've both taught us that love works in mysterious ways and that anything can happen. Dean, thank you for making my best friend happy. To Jennie and Dean, I wish you two the best," Bradley said.

"To Jennie and McSteamy… kidding! But that is what we called you at the hospital. You two crazy kids… well it was about time that you two got married! I think we all saw it the minute you showed up at the hospital. I wish the most happiness for you two and that you have the family that the both of you always wanted. You're good for each other. Dean, you balance her out and she balances you out. You've been through so much together so thank you for showing us that, as cheesy as it sounds, love does conquer all," Katie said.

"I remember when I first met you. What I uh, I told Jennie earlier is that that first dinner I had with the two of you, the two of you reminded me of my wife and I. I've watched your love grow over the years into something truly spectacular and look where it's got us. Jennie, I've watched you go through ups and downs, and Dean, you've been there for her through all of them. When Daniel died, I didn't know if you'd ever be truly happy again, but here you are. To Jennie and Dean, may you spend happy, joyous years together. Jennie, you picked a good one and Dean, she's yours now. Don't screw this up, kid," Holden said.

"I don't really like any guy who talks to my mom but I like Dean. He's really nice and he takes me to the zoo and plays games with me. He also has a really cool car. I like Dean the most because he really loves my mom. I'm glad that you're my dad now, Dean," Lucas said.

The toasts were over and now it was time for the first dance.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Winchester?" Dean asked, standing up and offering his hand out to me.

"Of course," I replied, smiling at him. I took his hand he helped me up onto my feet. Dean brought me out to the middle of the floor. We swayed back and forth to the soft sounds of Marry me by Train.

"Hm, I'm supposed you picked this song," I murmured.

"I was feelin' Led Zeppelin but I guess that's not so much first dance material," Dean said.

I chuckled, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he replied.


	26. When In Florence

It was the third of our total of five days of Dean and I's honeymoon and we had still yet to really see Italy at all. We had chosen Italy a while back in hopes of exploring the beautiful country, and of course we've been holed up in this hotel room for the past three days. I'm actually pretty sure that we've barely seen the country.

Dean was asleep on his side and my arm was lightly draped over his waist. Dean's arm was on top of mine, holding it in place. I slipped my arm from under his, careful not to wake him, and took the sheet that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed. I wrapped it around my body, got up, peed, and brushed my teeth. I slipped out of the room and opened the shudder/doors that led to the small balcony to our hotel room, overlooking beautiful Florence bellow us. The sounds and the bustle of the province just beginning to start their day was music to my ears.

I smiled to myself and sighed. The place was beautiful. I leaned against the town and peered down the balcony. The sun beat against my back, leaving me in a warm light. Italy was beautiful and I think I was ready to start exploring. I had to before we left! As much as I loved being here, I also missed Lucas a lot. He had called a couple of times but I knew that Holden was trying to encourage him not to bother us very often. I knew that he couldn't wait until his mom and dad came home. I smiled to myself at the thought of us finally being a family.

"What're you doing out here so… indecent?" I heard a voice ask. Dean came outside in only a pair of jeans. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on top of mine.

"What… you don't like it?" I asked, giving him a sexy pout.

"I like it a little too much," Dean said, turning me around to face him. I giggled and rolled my eyes playfully as he placed his hands on my hips and pressed his body against mine.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me out of this bed sheet," I started.

"Well that was the original plan," Dean said, picking me up bridal style.

"Dean!" I shrieked, laughing. He carried me back into the room, not even bothering to close the two shudder doors.

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him. God, this man made me so happy. He kissed me back and gently laid me down on the bed. He rested his hands on either side of me and got on top of me, peeling away the bed sheet.

"I love you," I said, sincerely as Dean pulled away.

"I love you too," he said back. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back but before it turned into anything, I pulled away again. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, I'm starving," I said. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well if you insist," he said.

I giggled, "Seriously? You have to be hungry! Especially from all of that physical activity we got last night, and the night before, and the night before," I reminded.

"Yeah, maybe. I worked you hard, huh?" he asked, proudly, getting up and going into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. No one said anything about that." I rummaged around the room for clothing. I slipped on underwear, my bra, and then found an off the shoulder shirt in my suitcase. I still hadn't unpacked. I got back into bed and leaned my back against the headboard. I heard the water run and Dean came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. As soon as he saw me, he gave me this funny look.

"What?" I asked, blushing and averting his gaze. He held up one finger to tell me that he couldn't say anything at the moment. He went back into the bathroom and I heard him spit and run the water again before he returned to our bedroom.

"Nothing, you just look really sexy right now. You're wearing your off the shoulder shirt and your hair-," he started.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked, playfully defensive.

"Well it looks like you've just rolled out of bed," Dean smirked. "More like we've rolled around in bed."

I giggled again, "Well whose fault is that?"

"It's not my fault you don't brush you haven't brushed hair," he teased.

"Fine," I said, running my fingers through my hair and pulling it back into a pony tail. "Now if only I could find an elastic."

"No!" Dean exclaimed before charging at me. He trapped me between his body on the bed and made sure that I wasn't going to put my hair up. A loud laugh escaped my throat as I threw my head back.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, squirming beneath him. Dean just stayed in place, making it impossible for me to move. "It's a sexy reminder of what we've done these past three days." All I could do was laugh and kiss him. This was paradise right here.

"You are so full of yourself," I said.

"I'd rather you be full of me," he smirked.

"Oh trust me, I have been," I said.

He chuckled, "I know and I've enjoyed every second of it," he said.

I bit my lip, "Okay, really, husband, I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, finally getting off of me. "Okay, so we could order room service and then stay in some."

"Maybe we should get out a little," I suggested innocently.

"You mean you want to eat breakfast down stairs?" he asked.

I chuckled, "No, I mean, let's go out today. We've been holed up in this room these past few days and while they have been lovely, we do happen to be in Italy and I just thought maybe we should see some sights."

"You have a point Mrs. Winchester," Dean said.

I smiled, "Mrs. Winchester," I repeated to myself. "I'm still getting used to it."

"I know, me too," Dean said.

"But I love the sound of it," I said back.

"So do I," he said, kissing me.

"Alright so let's get dressed-," I started.

"Do we have to?" Dean groaned.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Unless you know, you want to run around Florence naked today." I

"Okay," Dean smirked, leaning into kiss me.

"Dean," I groaned, pushing him away from me, playfully.

"Alright, alright, I'll get dressed," he replied, laughing.

"Let's finishing getting dressed. I'll even wear this off the shoulder shirt since it seems to have so much of an effect on you. And then we should just go walking around. We'll find breakfast somewhere and we can walk around and see what we've been missing out on," I explained.

"Okay," Dean said. He kissed me once more before we actually decided to go out and do stuff.

The entire day had been great. Most of it consisted of Dean and I walking around Florence and finding what next to do. We even went for a ride in the gondola. By the end of the night, we found ourselves back in our hotel room.

"I think this is an achievement," I said.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Well, we spent the whole day out of the hotel room. We've certainly set a record for us. We've been quite productive today," I replied.

"Baby, I think we've be productive, every day," Dean smirked.

"Mm, do you want to be productive tonight?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I sure do," Dean replied.

"Okay, so this is what we were supposed to do. We were supposed to get out in the day and then have tons of sex at night. I get it now," I replied.

"We have tomorrow too. Tomorrow is kind of our last day before we go back," Dean said.

"Don't remind me. I mean, don't get me wrong. I can't wait to go home and see Lucas and settle into our house and everything but this had been… unreal," I said back.

"I miss him," Dean said.

"Me too," I sighed.

"Back to reality soon… huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. And that's when it hit me: reality. Oh my God…

I was a week late.


	27. Starting A Family

For some dumb reason I had waited until we got back from the honeymoon to see if I was pregnant. I didn't want to have to deal with it and just wanted to be carefree and relaxed on the Italy trip. The last couple of days though I hadn't been drinking and had been extra cautious though. It wasn't that I didn't want a baby, I did, but it was just surprising and the honeymoon was supposed to be about us, not anything else. With my work schedule and Lucas, it was hard for Dean and I to find any time alone.

"Jen, hurry up!" Dean said.

"Coming!" I said back, startled. I sighed, frustrated with the stupid pregnancy test that I was holding in my hand.

"Damn it." I put the pregnancy test behind the tissue box on the back of the toilet, washed my hands, flicked the light off and then hurried downstairs. I was anxious and needed answers now but I had to wait if I was going to find out without Dean knowing.

"Sorry, babe. I just had to get ready for work and pee," I said. I sat down at the table with Sam and Sarah. Lucas had already gone to school and both Dean and I had take off our lunch hour to come home and meet Sarah and Sam. What I wondered about was why the two of them didn't have to worry about work. Didn't they have to work today too? We had met with them though because Sam had called Dean this morning and told him that he had something important to talk to us about.

"You're fine. So Sammy… Sarah, what did you need to tell us," Dean said, nervously. Under the table, I interlaced my fingers with his, holding his hand to comfort him.

"Well, while you and Dean were gone and Lucas was at Holden's Sarah had her last chemo treatment," Sam said. The two exchanged glances and smiled at each other happily.

"Oh my God, that's great!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, congratulations. So she's better?" Dean asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I'm in remission now. The doctors didn't say whether it'd come back so it could but as of now, yes, I'm health and recovering," Sarah replied, a smile on her face.

"That's terrific," I said, genuinely.

"But that's not all," Sam said, taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Sammy, just spit it out," Dean encouraged, eager for whatever news the two had for us. Hah, we were an us now. A married us, that is!

"Well, we were so happy about it, that she's healthy but when they told us that it could possibly come back one day… I just didn't think it was right to waste the time planning a wedding and well, waiting," Sam started.

"Oh my God," I said, starting to catch on to what Sam was about to say.

"What?" Dean asked.

"After we went to the doctor's we got in the car, drove to Vegas and… we got married," Sam said. Sarah held up her left hand and proudly showed both Dean and I the ring that was on her finger.

"Oh my God," I said, shocked.

"Please say something else," Sarah said, nervously.

"No, I mean, that's fantastic! Congratulations you two! On both of the things," I said, not knowing what else to say. I was overjoyed for the two of them. They both deserved their happy endings too.

"Wow, Sammy. You've always been a thinker but… look at you. That's my boy," Dean added.

"Thank you," Sam said. "And I hope you're okay with it. That I got married without you."

"Oh please, who do you think I am? Just be happy, Sammy," Dean said back.

After breakfast, I began to clear the table. I was so anxious about the pregnancy test and I knew that it was done. I tried to distract myself with the happy news and festivities going on during breakfast but I was so anxious.

"I should go get ready for work," I started, standing up and trying to not sound too hasty to leave the table.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I just think I'm going to change. I don't really think I want to wear this. It's my first day back and maybe I should wear something nicer," I said, hoping Dean wouldn't say anything back.

"I'll never understand you women," Dean said, shaking his head and letting out a hearty laugh. I chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be right down. Oh hey, Sarah, do you think you could come with me and help me uh, pick something out?" I suggested. I wasn't quite sure I could do this alone and we had kind of established that whole time of need bond. I was there for her with the cancer thing and I hoped that she could be here for me with this.

"Sure," she said, giving me a friendly smile. I could tell already that she knew that something was up.

"Let's go." I nodded and Sarah followed me up the stairs. Once we knew we were out of earshot, in the hallway of the second floor I let out a sigh. "What's wrong? You seem so jumpy this morning?"

"I know," I sighed. "Follow me." I led Sarah into the bathroom and checked behind the tissue box on top of the back of the toilet. My heart froze. It wasn't there. Maybe it had fallen. Before I could search for it, Sarah stopped me.

"What're you looking for?" Sarah asked, comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just, okay I got so wrapped up with the wedding and everything that I completely forgot that I was supposed to get my period a week before the wedding," I said.

"And?" Sarah asked.

"And I didn't. And then it didn't come on the honeymoon either. And then we were in Italy and all of a sudden I realized that I was late. Like, really late. Sarah, I think… I think I'm pregnant," I confessed.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Shh," I said, going over to close the bathroom door. It shut with minimum noise.

"I know, right?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, do you need me to get you a test or-," Sarah started.

"No, I have one. I took one this morning and that's why I was late to lunch. I put it right here and now it's gone. It must've-," I started, kneeling down on my knees and grabbing the test from behind the toilet on the floor. "Ah, it must've fell!"

"So?" Sarah asked. I read the test and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I looked up at her.

"I'm definitely pregnant," I said, staring back at the little plus sign.

"Congratulations! I mean, this is a good thing, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, yes of course it is. I just, I don't know, it complicates a lot of stuff. Work, telling Lucas, telling Dean-," I started.

"But I thought Dean wanted to kids!" she said.

"He does. He loves kids, he's great with them but I don't know, it's just… a little overwhelming right now. We weren't trying for it or anything and now, here I am with a baby… we just got married. I'm happy, I am, I'm just… caught off guard, that's all," I replied.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. Oh shit, I'm going to be late for work," I said, getting up. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Baby, what're you two doing in there?" Dean's voice asked through the door. My eyes widened and I shoved the test back behind the toilet.

"Nothing," I said. I opened the door to find a very suspicious Dean standing in the door way.

"Making out." I knew that would throw him off my trail. Girl on girl to Dean was like a shiny object to a squirrel.

"What didn't you invite me?" Dean smirked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Alright, actually I think I'm just going to wear this. I actually have to go to work now because I'm going to be late. You should too.

"Wow, time's flown by," Dean said, glancing at his watch.

"Mhm. I'll see you tonight around six?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him, and then practically bolted out of the door. I called Sarah when I got in the car.

"Thank you and I'm sorry I had to rush out of there like that. I really did have to go and I want more time to tell Dean," I explained.

"No problem and like you said, you're a little overwhelmed," Sarah said.

"Well thank you for understanding," I said, happy to have an alli.

"It's no problem at all. Sam and I just left actually," Sarah replied.

"And I am really happy for the two of you. You guys deserve your happy ending," I said, smiling and chuckling a little.

"Thank you, Jennie," Sarah said.

"Not a problem," I replied.

LINE BREAK

I worked till about six and then headed home. I got inside the house and heard the sound of Lucas talking animatedly about something that happened during his day. I followed the noise and found Dean and Lucas making dinner together.

"My two favorite boys," I said.

"Mama!" Lucas smiled, seeing me. He jumped into my arms and I picked him up. Lucas hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"What're you two up to?" I asked.

"We're making dinner for you, Mama. Dean has flowers for you," Lucas said, whispering the last part in my ear as if it were a secret. I looked at Dean funny.

"Flowers?" I asked.

"Si!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're going to ruin my surprised, buddy. Hey, do you want to set the table for me?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Lucas said back. "What do I do afterwards?"

"Well you could sit at the table and play with your cars or do some of that homework you promised me you'd finish. Dinner is almost done," Dean said.

"Dean, can I talk to you… alone?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. I went into the living room and he followed me bringing a bouquet of flowers with him. "These are for you, Mrs. Winchester."

I smiled at the flowers and the sound of my name, "Thank you." And that's when it hit me. "Oh my God, you know."

"I was cleaning out the bathroom before you got home and found what you and Sarah were doing upstairs. A pregnancy test, Jen? Really? And you didn't tell me?" Dean asked. He wasn't angry or hurt, just curious.

"I'm sorry. I had to rush out of there and I honestly was a little overwhelmed at the fact of being pregnant right now. It just feels like we just got married-," I started.

"Well, we did," Dean said.

"I know, but I am happy. I want you know that. I, we're going to have a baby, Dean," I said.

"I know," he said back. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I know, that, Jennie."

Dean was taking this so well. He seemed so calm and so happy with this. The man that Dean used to be would've freaked out, but I could tell that Dean was ready for this. I knew he was going to be an amazing father, and that wasn't just because he was already an amazing father to Lucas. I smiled back at him and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"God, to think that we'd end up here," I said.

"I know. I mean, I thought I'd be able to get you to say yes to a date with me but I never pictured the whole apple pie life with kids involved," Dean said.

"Do you remember those nights in the hospital together?" I asked, sentimentally.

"Oh, here go again with all the sentimentality," Dean replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, hitting him playfully. "What I meant by that was, oh God, it was so ridiculous! You were my patient."

"And you were my hot doctor," Dean smirked.

"But that was beginning of it all. We had to get through the whole patient-doctor thing, and then the fact that I got married, and then the whole Ella thing… and after all that, here we are," I said.

"Yeah…" Dean trailed off.

"I love you, Jen," he said.

"I love you too, Dean," I said back. "We should probably go back though. Lucas must be starving."

"Nah, I let him have some cookies before this," Dean teased.

"Dean!" I exclaimed and giggled once he put his arm around my waist.

"Ready for dinner?" Dean asked, seeing Lucas.

"Yes. Mama, I made you cookies. Daddy says it's a special night and that I could help him make cookies for you," Lucas said.

"It is a special night," I said back.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because we're a family together and this is our first real family meal," I said back.

"So now that you and Dean are married, does that mean he can come over for dinner every night now?" Sam asked.

I chuckled and Dean and I exchanged glances, "Yes, yes it does." I leaned over and gave Dean a sweet kiss before we started dinner.

We were going to do this – we already were. It was funny. The first day we met each other he was an obnoxious patient that wouldn't take no for an answer and now, he was the love of my life; my husband, my best friend, and the soon to be father of my child. We were a family and were making a life for ourselves. And I couldn't wait for it to begin.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So yes, this is the end. The REAL end. I know you're asking? Why now? Why is this the end? Well, Jennie and Dean needed their happily ever after and this seemed like the way to go. I hoped you enjoyed this story! I will most definitely be posting my other Dean Story and I've come up with an idea fora new one. Don't worry, this isn't the last of me yet._  
><em>


End file.
